Mixed Feelings
by sterolinetrash
Summary: Jason Grace & Piper McLean. They hate each other. He thinks she's a bratty diva. She thinks that he's a selfish jerk. They have strong negative feelings about each other. But can there be positive feelings too? Or maybe they're just mixed feelings? (JIPER/JASPER) A/N: I do not own the cover image. Kind of OOC. No gods. *Sequel is UP! Check my profile!*
1. First Day of School

Jason's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and groan. I turn it off and get up, stretching and yawning. I check the time. 6:45. School starts at 7:30.

First day of sophomore year. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

I walk into my bathroom, take a shower and brush my teeth. I change and walk into my room, grabbing my phone. Two new text messages.

One of them is from Reyna, my girlfriend. The other one is from Leo, one of my close friends.

_Hey, babe. I'm getting a ride from my dad, so you don't have to pick me up today, alright? Bye, love you. xxx - Reyna_

_Dude, your ex has my number. How the hell does she have my number? Tell her to quit calling me! - Leo_

I frown and decide to reply to Leo. _Which ex? - Jason_

His reply comes about twenty seconds later. _Carrie. Remember? The girl you shagged at Percy's party? - Leo_

_Hey, I don't shag anyone. - Jason_

_Yeah, you do. - Leo_

_I only did that three times! - Jason_

_Yeah, but you date a different girl every two weeks. - Leo_

_I'll have you know that I've dated Reyna for almost THREE weeks. - Jason_

_And you're gonna break up with her soon enough. Face it, man. You're a player. - Leo_

_I prefer the word 'experimenter'. Anyway, I'm not sure how Carrie got your number. That's your problem, dude. Now I gotta go. Bye. - Jason _

I shove my phone in my pocket, not bothering to read his reply. I was in the middle of getting my backpack when my door slammed open. I turned around, seeing my mother with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Yes, mother?" I ask, cautiously. My mother is unpredictable whenever she drinks, which is basically all the time.

"Why are you making so much noise this early?!" she demands.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I have to go to school."

"And you have to make so much noise this early?!"

"I'm not making any noise."

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me!"

With that, she turns on her heel and walks out of my room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I grab my car keys and walk out of my room. My mother is in the living room, watching a Tristan McLean movie while sipping her whiskey. Ugh. When will she realize that Tristan McLean doesn't want to do a movie with her?

"I'm going," I tell her. She nods, but doesn't look at me. She takes another swig of her whiskey. I huff and walk out of my house.

I'm actually excited to go to school now.

* * *

I get my schedule from the front office and walk to my first class, Chemistry. I'm late. But it's nothing new.

I knock on the door and open it. I see a lady in front of the class, writing something on the board. She turns to me along with the rest of the class. The whispers start. As usual. Seems like nothing from freshman year changed.

"Jason Grace, right?" the teacher says.

I nod. "Yes ma'am. Sorry I'm late." I give her my most dazzling smile. She blushes.

"It's alright. Um, by any chance, are you Georgia Grace's son? As in, the movie star?" she whispers to me, so that the class can't hear.

I feel my smile waver. I know that most people think that it's a privilege to be a movie star's child, but for me, it's not. They don't know the real Georgia Grace. They don't know she's an alcoholic and could care less about her children.

It was easier when my sister, Thalia was around. We'd always have each other to turn to. But now, she's in college.

I manage a tight smile. "Yeah. I am," I whisper back.

She nods and returns her voice to normal volume. "Okay, well I'm Ms. Dodds, your Chemistry teacher. Go ahead and take a seat next to her."

I nod and turn to where she's gesturing, at the back of the class, at a girl with dark tanned skin and her chocolate brown hair tied into a braid. She slowly looks up and locks eyes with me.

At that moment, something stirred inside of me.

Her eyes. Wow. I can't tell what color they are. They were changing colors, from brown to blue to green. It reminded me of a kaleidoscope. I feel like I can stare into them all day.

I walked over to my seat and placed my backpack under my desk. I faced towards the front but I was peeking at the girl next to me. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Jason," I say.

She looks at me for a second and nods. She goes back to looking at the teacher.

"What's your name?" I whisper.

"Piper."

Piper. I like that name.

"Cool. What's your last name?"

She glares at me. "McLean. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Hmm. Feisty. I want to see how much I can rile her up. "Yeah. I didn't see you here in freshman year. Where did you come from?"

Piper huffs. "Los Angeles."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Are you done?"

I make a big show of looking at her chest. "Your bra is showing."

She turns pink and looks down. "What?"

"Made you look," I whisper as she glances back at me.

Piper gives me a murderous look and turns back at the teacher.

I look back at the teacher as well, inwardly grinning.

But I'm seriously bored. I heard all of this stuff before. The rules. Don't chew gum, don't talk while I'm talking, throw your trash away, blah blah blah.

I turn back towards Piper. "Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes. "No."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No, not a serious one."

"Serious, huh? So are you _that_ kind of girl?" I fight a smile, trying to look and remain serious.

Piper raises an eyebrow. "What kind of girl?"

"You know, THAT kind of girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, that kind of girl who does 'stuff' with no strings attached..."

Her eyes widen. "Are you calling me a _whore_?!" she whisper-hisses.

I shrug. "Well, I didn't EXACTLY say that, but...you know, just curious. It was more of a question."

"Listen here, pretty boy. I-"

"Did you just call me pretty? Why, thank you."

She glares at me. "You have no right to call me a slut."

"There we go again. I was just asking. No need to get all defensive. I mean, everyone has their own hobbies, and maybe your hobby is a little...different."

"I'm not a slut!"

"Hey, whatever. But I actually have been a little, you know, _bored_ these days, so if you're free sometime, I can give you my number and-"

"You are such a pig! I don't want to do ANYTHING with you! Now you better shut up or-"

"Ms. McLean, would you like to share something with the class?" Ms. Dodds calls.

We both turn to the front. Piper shakes her head. "No, ma'am, he was just-"

"Well, I was just asking Piper a simple question, but for some reason, she started being rude to me. I tried to tell her to stop distracting me because I wanted to listen, but she kept disrupting. On her behalf, I apologize for interrupting your class, Ms. Dodds."

Piper stares at me, speechless. "You...I...that is SO not what happened!"

"Ms. McLean, please sit down. I'll let you go with a warning today, since it's the first day of school, but next time, I won't be that generous. And Mr. Grace, it's fine. Thank you for being honest."

I smile at her. "Your welcome, Ms. Dodds."

She turns back to the board and Piper huffs and slumps back in her seat. I smirk and lean forward to whisper in her ear. "If you just answered the question, this wouldn't have happened."

Piper turns to me with a glare. "You are a _jerk_."

"Thanks, babe." I wink at her before turning back to the front of the class.

* * *

_Flash Forward to Lunch_

I sit next to Leo and say hi to all the guys. But I notice that Percy is missing. "Where's Percy?"

Grover shrugs. "I don't know."

We talk a bit and then see Percy heading towards our table.

"Hey guys," Percy says, taking a seat next to me. "Hey," they all say.

"Hey. Where were you?" I ask.

He smiles and looks a few table behind us, where Annabeth Chase is sitting. AKA, his girlfriend.

"Oh, I see. Just couldn't stay away from her, could you?" Frank teases.

Percy scowls. "You act like you don't obsess over Hazel."

Frank turns red. We all laugh at him.

I look back at Annabeth's table. Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, and Calypso, the girl who's had an obvious crush on Leo that everyone knows about but Leo himself, are all sitting there.

Suddenly, I see Piper taking a seat between Hazel and Juniper. I quickly turn back, but all the guys are looking over there now.

"Wow. Who's the new girl sitting over there, in Annabeth's table?" Leo asks.

"Piper McLean," I say, without turning around.

"She's pretty," Grover notes.

"Yeah," Percy agrees.

"Yup," Frank nods.

"Hey! You guys all have girlfriends! I call her!" Leo says.

I raise my eyebrows and chuckle. "You _call_ her?"

Leo nods.

I shrug. "Well who cares? You can have her."

All the other guys shrug.

"Yeah. I mean I was just saying she's pretty. I love Juniper," Grover says.

Percy and Frank nod in agreement. "Annabeth is the best," Percy assures him.

"Hazel is great," Frank says.

I shrug. "I like Reyna."

Frank snorts. "Like?"

I turn and glare at him. "Got something to say?" I challenge.

Frank shrugs. "It's just that...you don't seem so serious about her. You're never serious with _any _of your girlfriends. It's always 'date them and break them'."

Leo chuckles. "And hook up with them."

I glare at Leo. "I've only done that three times."

Percy shrugs. "Do you wish you hadn't?"

I shake my head. "Nah."

Frank snorts again. "Wow."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up and eat your fries."

Suddenly, someone covers my eyes so I can't see anything. "Guess who?" a girl's voice says.

"Reyna." I smile as she uncovers my eyes. I look at her and see her giggling.

She sits with us for about three minutes and talks to me. Then, she goes back to her table.

"Ha. She's crazy for you!" Leo teases me. I chuckle and whack him on the head gently.

I glance back at Piper and see her laughing with Annabeth. I realize that the guys are right. She _is_ pretty. In fact, she's beautiful.

I suddenly feel like I got a bucket of water dumped onto me. I come back to my senses. What am I thinking?

I have a girlfriend. I might be a bit of a player, but I'm not a cheater. Besides, I'm not the one who chases after girls. Girls chase after ME.

And if Piper wants me, she's going to have to do the same thing.

Not that I want her to. I don't like her attitude. Seriously, she has some anger issues.

Anyway, it's obvious she's playing hard-to-get. In no time, she'll give up and start running after me.

Because that's what always happens.

And Piper McLean is no different.


	2. The Fight

Piper's POV

"Bye Piper!" Annabeth called to me as I went to Pre-AP Chemistry. "Bye!" I yell back to my new friend.

My first time going here. I used to be home schooled, since I move a lot (my dad's Tristan McLean), but now we're finally settling in one place. We moved here during summer. Manhattan.

I've been here a bunch of times before, but I've never actually lived here. We've always been moving. I don't think we've ever settled down to one place before. Maybe when I was four or five years old. But otherwise, not really.

Nobody knows who my dad is, except for the principal of this school. And I plan on keeping it that way. I mean, this might sound a little cliche but I just want to be treated normally. I want people to like me for who _I_ am, not who my dad is. I want to see people's true colors.

Just like I've seen Jason's true colors.

If I wasn't in class, I would've smacked him across the face. I hate kids like him. Players, flirts, dumb jocks. I just hate them.

I enter the classroom, and see a plump woman sitting on the teacher's desk. She was frantically flipping pages through her binder, probably preparing for class. I look around the room. There's only about six other kids there.

I take a seat to the desk by the window. I read the name of the teacher on the board. Ms. Dodds. **A/N: I know that she's supposed to be a math teacher, but whatever.**

Pretty soon, all the other kids arrive. A boy with dark, curly hair sits next to me, and an Asian, pudgy boy sits in front of him. The curly haired boy turns to me and grins. "Hey. I didn't see you here last year."

I nod. "Yeah, I just moved here in summer from California. I'm Piper." I smile back at him. Even though we just met, I think he's pretty nice. He has a charm that makes me feel comfortable. I think I would really like being his friend.

"I'm Leo, and this is Frank," he tells me, still grinning. We talk a little bit. I find out that Frank is dating Hazel, my new friend. I learn Leo is a foster kid. And that Frank is living with his grandmother, due to his mom dying.

Soon, Ms. Dodds starts class. "Okay everyone, settle down. My name is Ms. Dodds. I'm going to be your Chemistry teacher for the rest of the school year. Now, let's go over some of our lesson plans and rules."

She starts droning on about what we're going to learn and blah blah blah when suddenly, someone enters the classroom. "Uh, sorry I'm late."

I turn to look at who it is, along with everyone else.

Jason.

Ms. Dodds sighs. "It's alright. What's your name?" she asks. "Jason Grace," he replies.

"Very well. Go ahead and take a seat, Jason," she says. Jason smiles at her. She blushes. Ew. Does he have to charm a _teacher, _too?

He comes over...to _our_ table. "Hey Frank. Hey Leo," he says to them, as he takes a seat in front of me. He looks at me and smiles...and winks. I'm shocked for a moment but then I come back to my senses and roll my eyes. Whatever. I ignore him and try to listen to Ms. Dodds talking about the rules.

Jason's POV

I glance across the room and see Leo and Frank...sitting near Piper. I walk over to the only seat left there, in front of Piper. I greet the guys and wink and grin at Piper. She widens her eyes and then rolls them and looks away. I hide my grin and focus on what Ms. Dodds is saying.

I might be popular. I might be a jock. I might be a player. But I'm always getting A's. No matter what. Almost all of my classes are Pre-AP. I'm a pretty good student...with good behavior too. I guess I kind of charm the teachers. But I'm still a good student.

Soon, we get time to talk at the last 15 minutes of class. I look at Piper and grin. "Hey," I say.

She glances at me and scowls. She looks away.

I talk to Leo and Frank but I'm glancing at Piper. Why is she being so rude? She doesn't have to act like she's all that. I was just joking this morning, she doesn't have to take it so seriously. Sheesh. I hate girls like her. Girls that take every single joke seriously and hold it against you for life.

Finally, the bell rings. "Don't forget!" Ms. Dodds calls out. "We'll have an evaluation test next class to see if Pre-AP Chemistry is right for you!"

I make a mental note in my head to study for it and walk out to the hallway and see Reyna at her locker. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Hi."

She turns and giggles. "Hey Jason." I lean in for a kiss, but someone puts their shoulder on me, holding me back. I whip my head around and come face to face with Mr. D, our vice principal.

He frowns at us and wags a finger at me. "No public display of affection." With that, he walks away. I chuckle along with Reyna. I take her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Piper's POV

The next day at school, I go to Pre-AP Chemistry and prepare for the test, as Leo and Frank walk in. They greet me, and start talking among themselves.

Surprisingly, Jason is early to class today. He glances at me, but he doesn't say anything. Good. He was annoying me anyways.

Soon, Ms. Dodds starts class. "Okay kids, remember how I told you to study for the test. Well, that test is today!" She hands out the tests and we get started.

_Flash forward to after the test_

"Okay time is up," Ms. Dodds says. She collects our test papers and gives us free time. I try to concentrate on my book, but with all the talking, and my ADHD, it's hard. And Jason droning on about some back to school party he's having doesn't help.

Suddenly, someone says my name. I look up and turn around to see a blond kid with really nice hair and a really good tan smiling warmly at me. "Hey, Piper right?" he says.

I nod. "Uh yeah. Hey," I say lamely. Wow, he's really cute. He's got a surfer's body, and blue eyes.

"I'm Will. Will Solace. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for Jason's party," he says.

I think about it. I will be at Jason's house. But I'd have Will as my date. And boy, he's _hot._

"Yeah. Sure," I tell him, smiling back. He grins wider and gives me his number. He walks away as soon as the bell rings. "Bye Piper!" he calls to me. I wave at him. "Bye Will!"

I turn around to see Jason, standing near his chair, staring at me, and frowning. I narrow my eyes at him. "What?" I snap.

He narrows his eyes back at me. "You don't have to act like you're all that, you know."

I stare at him. "Excuse me?"

"You act like you're SO much better. You should really just stop. And you're lucky Will's taking you to my party. Otherwise, I wouldn't let you come."

I roll my eyes. "_I_ act like I'm so much better? You're the most cockiest person at this school!"

He scoffs. "ME? Cocky? You have NO idea what my life is like!"

I clench my fists. "Well, you have no idea how MY life is like!"

Someone clears their throat. "Ahem." We both whip around to see Ms. Dodds standing near her desk, looking uncomfortable. I gaze around and see that everyone else is gone.

I grab my stuff, and leave, leaving Jason alone with Ms. Dodds.

_I hate you Jason_, I think angrily, while I stomp outside.

**Whew! I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reviewing and following for the last chapter.**

**Okay, well review and tell me what you guys think. Continue? Or discontinue? What do you think I should do? Critisism? Anything?**

**Well yeah. I will be updating soon. Maybe not this week but next week hopefully.**

**Ermmm thats pretty much it. Byeeeee.**


	3. At Aunty Em's

**Heyyyyy thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! dangg 363 reads in two chapters? YAYYYYY**

**Well thanks and I love yaa**

**Okay go ahead and read**

**PS: I don't own PJO or the characters**

**Me: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**Rick Riordan: What did I do?**

**Me: Why'd you make such a good series that I can't own?**

**Rick: ...**

**Well yeah. Read! And review!**

Jason's POV

I gather my stuff and stomp out of the classroom. I don't bother shooting a smile at Ms. Dodds or apologize.

I hate her. I hate her SO much.

She has no idea how my life is like! She doesn't know anything!

Me? _Cocky?_

She's the one who started it.

I don't know what's worse. The face that she's coming to my party, or the fact that Will is her _date_.

I'm not sure why I don't want Will to take her. I feel...agitated? No. Bitter? Nah. Mad? Disappointed? Annoyed?

Jealous?

I don't even know. I'm pretty sure I'm not jealous. I never get jealous. And I will absolutely not get jealous over _Piper_. The most obnoxious, annoying, and haughty girl at school. She's lucky to be going to my party. I probably wouldn't have let her come if Will hadn't been bringing her as her date.

Will. And Piper. Hmph.

I wonder how Will is. I don't really pay much attention to him but he's got a bad reputation. Worse than mine. I hear some of the girls talking bad stuff about him. He's apparently a pervert, a heart breaker, and is...thirsty.

But why should I care that Piper is coming to my party with a total jerk? Whatever. I really don't give a crap.

I text Reyna after school.

**_Me: Hey babe. :)_**

**_Reyna: Hey :P_**

**_Me: 2morrow afterskool, u wanna go 2 that new restaurant around the corner? Aunty Em's?_**

**_Reyna: Sure. Gtg. Bye :)_**

**_Me: Bye 3_**

I feel better already. Hanging out with Reyna always makes me feel better. And my friends say I can't handle a serious relationship. I'll show them.

_Next day at school_

It's time for Chemistry again. With Piper. Ugh. I decide that I'm totally going to ignore her. I'm not going to talk to her, fight with her, or even look at her. I'm going to ignore her.

Ms. Dodds starts class. "Hey class!" The class mumbles out a "Hello."

"Okay so last time we took a test, and someone in this class got the highest score," Ms. Dodds says. Automatically, I know it's me. I always get the highest scores. And everyone knows it. Everyone starts murmuring.

Frank taps me on the shoulder. Leo grins at me.

"And that person got all the questions right!" Ms. Dodds continues. I smile in excitement. _Yes! _I thought. A 100!

"Do you know who that person is?" Ms. Dodds asks, grinning herself. "Who?" the class says in unison.

I wait for my name to be called, and remind myself not to act obnoxious. The key is to act modest and humble.

"Piper McLean!" Ms. Dodds says, happily.

"_What_?!"

People look at me, surprised. I clear my throat. "Sorry," I mumble. People look back at front of the classroom. Ms. Dodds looks at Piper, who's blushing. "Congratulations Piper!" Ms. Dodds says. All the other kids -especially the guys- congratulate her as well.

My mind is racing. Piper? She got a higher test grade than me? Impossible! I always get the highest grades. I worked hard, I studied. How come _she _got a higher grade than _me_?

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice Leo congratulating her. "Congratulations Beauty Queen!" he says, grinning. She smiles. "Thanks Leo. But don't call me that."

He shrugs. I can practically feel steam coming out of my ears. My _best friend _is congratulating her. Piper. The girl that I hate. Even Frank congratulates her! What the Hades?

Piper's POV

Will comes up to me later after class. "Congrats again on your test grades!" he says. I blush. "Thanks Will. So...what are you doing later after school?" I ask him, casually.

I think I have a crush on Will now. And why shouldn't I? He's cute, smart, nice. He's great.

He grins. "I was thinking about asking you to come with me to Aunty Em's."

"That new restaurant?" I ask.

He nods. "Wanna come with me?"

"As a date?"

He shrugs. "Yeah."

I grin at him. "Okay. Lemme just get my stuff."

_At Aunty Em's_

We walk inside the restaurant and I'm instantly greeted with the delicious smell of burgers. **A/N: Okay I know that Piper is a vegetarian, but I decided she wouldn't be for this fanfic.**

I follow Will as he goes up to a waitress. A stunningly beautiful waitress. Will smiles at her. "Hello. Table for two, please?" She looks at him and grins. "Sure." Her red short hair flops up and down as she walks.

She leads us to a booth. She gives us our menus and vanishes. Will watches her as she walks away.

"Checking out the waitress, I see," I say, teasingly. But I'm actually panicking. My other boyfriends NEVER looked at other girls when I was with them. Maybe they liked me a lot. Or maybe they were just scared of my dad. Then I remind myself, Will doesn't know who my dad is. And I plan on keeping it that way.

Will shakes his head and chuckles. "No. Trust me. I just know that waitress."

I widen my eyes. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, my cousin. Rachel."

I feel a sudden rush of relief. Only his cousin. Thank gods! "Oh."

We talk a little bit and order when she comes back. "Bye Will!" she says to him as she walks away. He waves at her and smiles. "Bye Rachel!"

Soon, our food arrives and we dig in. We talk and joke and have a good time. Soon, Rachel comes back with the check. She grins at me. "Hi, I'm Rachel. What's your name?"

I smile back at her. "Piper."

She nods. "I see you've met my cousin here." Then her expression turns serious as she whispers to me so Will can't hear. "Watch out." Then she vanishes again. I blink, shocked. What does she mean?

Will pays the bill and soon, he gets up to walk me home.

As Will stops to talk to Rachel, I stand near the exit and look around. I see familiar blond hair and a pretty girl with black hair sitting at a booth. The boy turns and I catch a glimpse of who he is.

Jason.

I peek at him and the girl. They're laughing and...he's holding her hand across the booth. I don't know why, but I want to rip them apart. I feel angry. I feel like throwing the girl across the room.

But why? I hate Jason. Maybe I'm just mad at what he said to me last time in Chemistry. Yeah, that's probably it. Maybe the girl is like him too. Good. They deserve each other.

Then, he glances in my direction and we lock eyes for a second, until I look away, embarrassed. Then, Will walks up to me and takes my hand. "Let's go."

I nod, peeking at Jason one last time. He's still looking at me and has a scowl on his face. He catches me looking at him. He grins a sly smile and...flips me off.

I gasp and look away, ignoring Will's confused expression. "Yeah. Let's go," I mumble. We walk outside, not looking back.

Jason Grace is a pig.

Jason's POV

I didn't like Piper. Not one bit. And I didn't like the fact that she was holding Will's hand even more.

I pretty much stared at her with feelings I can't interpret and...flipped her off. Just stuck out my middle finger and did it. I don't really flip people off, but something was really bothering me about Piper right now. I don't know what. Was it the fact that she was holding her head so high? Was it the fact that I hate her? Was it the fact that Will was holding her hand?

I didn't know. I didn't even think about it. She had a really shocked expression on her face. And she looked away and went away with Will.

I hoped that Reyna didn't notice, but of course she did. She notices everything. She lets go of my hand, confused.

She turns around, and sees Piper walking away and turns back to me. "Isn't that the new girl? What's her name? Penelope? Peyton?"

"Piper," I mutter.

She raises her eyebrows. "Why'd you flip her off?" she demands.

I tell her everything. Reyna is a good listener and an even better advice giver. "So I flipped her off," I finished.

She nods and grabs my hand again. "Your enemy, my enemy."

I smile at her. "Thanks Reyna."

I call a waiter over and pay the bill.

Piper McLean. My official enemy.

**Okay I know this isn't such a good chapter, but please give me a break. I don't have spring break this week, but I have it next week. I will probably be updating more next week cause I'll have nothing to do.**

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**And trust me, I know where I'm going with this story.**

**Byeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	4. His Girlfriend and His Enemy

**Oh look! A chapter!**

Piper's POV

I walk inside the library afterschool where the dark haired girl who was sitting with Jason yesterday at Aunty Em's was arguing with the librarian at the counter.

I go over to that librarian, to re-check my book, and hear some bits of the conversation between them. "But I put that book on hold!" the girl argued.

"Reyna, I told you many times. We hold a book for five days. And then we put it back. It's been nine days since we put it back on the shelves.. I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait for it again. Someone already checked it out," the librarian explained, calmly, even though she was clenching the counter so hard, her fingers were white.

Reyna sighs and moves out of the way. "Next!" the librarian calls.

I walk forward with my book and lay it on the counter. "I want to re-check this, please."

The librarian nods. But as she moves her hand towards the book, Reyna slaps her hand down on it. She grabs it and gasps. "Flipped? _I_ put _this_ book on hold!" she exclaims, her face red in anger. People start looking towards her.**  
**

I grab it back. "Yeah, and you forgot to pick it up. I'm re-checking it," I say.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Aren't you the girl that Jason flipped out yesterday?"

I cross my arms. "Yeah. So?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm his girlfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Good for you. I really don't give a crap. Now, can you please go away? I need to re-check this book out. When I'm done with it, maybe you can remember to pick it up before someone else takes it."

Reyna's eyes flash with anger. "You are going to regret this Piper."

I shrug and turn my back to her and give the librarian my book. As soon as she re-checks it, I turn and Reyna vanishes.

Justin's POV

"And then, she _completely_ ignored me and turned around. I walked away, and people were looking at me like _I_ was the bad person!" Reyna yells to me over the phone.

I hesitate. "But you _were _supposed to pick it up earlier. They can't just change the rules for one person."

She sighs in exasperation. "You're hopeless! You're my _boyfriend_! You're supposed to be on _my _side!" she accuses.

"I _am_ on your side!" I protest, raising my voice. _Click. _She hangs up. "Ugh!" I say in frustration. I collapse on my bed and throw my phone on the sofa.

My door slams open. I see my mom come inside, slamming the door. She had an empty bottle of beer in her hand. She is obviously drunk because she was stumbling.

My dad left her when she was pregnant with me. I have a sister, Thalia, who's in college now. She knew our dad, unlike me, and always said the same thing about him. "He's a rich, cocky business man and he's a jerk. He left us with _her_."

Thalia's really hot-tempered and used to argue with my mom all the time. Our mom...well she isn't exactly stable. She's an alcoholic, and is a famous actress.

We live in a huge mansion. My friends don't know how my life is actually like. My mom...I don't really consider her my mom. I consider her a woman who I share DNA with and who's house I live in.

The fame makes her ego really big. Right now, she's planning on asking Tristan McLean to film a movie. She said that she heard he moved here. She's hoping for him to make her more famous. And maybe for them to get married and all that. Only Thalia and I know that it's impossible. But if we say that, she'd kill us. She just wants more fame and money.

Lucky Thalia. She's in college, away from our crazy mother. I always have hoped to get into a good college, far away from here. My friends think I'm so LUCKY to have a famous and rich mom like her. They only know she's famous. They don't know how she really is.

"Why were you yelling?" she demands.

I shrug, scared but willing myself not to show it. "Girlfriend troubles."

Her face softens. "Whatever. There's a can of corn I bought. It's at the counter. Make yourself something."

I nod, knowing that I'd feed it to the birds outside.

Before she leaves, she adds one more thing. "Do you know if there's any son or daughter of Tristan McLean that goes to your school?" she asks.

I shrug again. "No."

She stumbles. "I heard from my resources that Tristan McLean has a child. Make sure you find out who that is. And get close to them."

"Okay," I lie. Like I'd _ever_ do that.

She finally limps back, her empty beer bottle in her hand. She slams the door behind her. I sigh in relief.

I need a plan to get Piper right back in her place. I just wish she was like those other girls. The ones that obsess over me and would do anything to make me happy.

She thinks she's so smart. So much better. So cool.

If she liked me, then she'd be much better.

A light bulb suddenly clicks in my head. Of _course_.

I need to make her like me. I have to get closer to her. Flirt. Be nicer to her. Make her like me.

And she'll eventually be like every other airhead girl in our school, obsessing over me.

I need to start. Soon.

**Review? ;3**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	5. The Party

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**I looked at a guest review and saw that I made a mistake. I accidentally put "Justin's POV" instead of "Jason's POV". TO THE GUEST REVIEWER: I am sooo sorry. I'm working on another fanfic where there's a character named Justin so I guess I mixed them up. But yeah, I'm really glad you liked it!**

**I just finished House of Hades. I loved it. Awwwww Caleo 3 If Leo or Jason die, I will murder Rick Riordan.**

**Well, here's a chapter.**

Piper's POV

It's the day of Jason's party. Everyone's talking about it. His party is going to be at night, and everyone is having pre-party jitters.

"Oh, I heard that he has a hot tub at his house!"

"He lives in a MANSION."

"Reyna is SO lucky to have him as her date!"

I walk over to my usual table at lunch. As predicted, Annabeth, Hazel, Juniper and Calypso were all talking about Jason's party. I listened to them blab about it until something caught my attention.

"I can't believe Georgia Grace, (**A/N: I don't know what his mom's first name is so I'm just gonna make up my own), **is letting him have this party!" Hazel says.

I widen my eyes. "Georgia Grace? _The _Georgia Grace? Jason is her...son?!"

Annabeth nods excitedly. "Yup. His mom is a huge actress. He's totally cool about it though. He never acts too modest."

I roll my eyes. Never acts too modest, my a**. But his mother? Georgia Grace? I can't believe this. She's been emailing my dad, talking about a movie she wants to do with him. He always rejects it, saying that he's "too old" for those roles. But I know the real reason. She creeps him out. She's been stalking him, ever since he made his debut, before I was born. And Jason is her son? Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Jason. I widen my eyes in shock. He grins at us, and grabs a chair. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they say in unison. I stay silent. What is he doing here? Why did he tap me on my shoulder? Did he hear us talking about him? Does he know that I'm Tristan McLean's daughter?

"So, who are you guys bringing as your dates for the party?" Jason asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hazel's eyes sparkle. "Frank. Annabeth's bringing Percy. Calypso is going with Leo. Juniper's going with Grover. But you already know that."

Jason turns to me. "Who are you bringing?"

I feel my cheeks burning with rage. He knows who I'm bringing. He was there when Will asked me out. He saw me with him at Aunty Em's. But I still mumble out, "Will."

All the girls gasp. "Will _Solace_?!" Calypso whisper-yells.

I nod, confused. "So?"

"He is a JERK," Annabeth says. "He's a PERVERT. All the girls he went out with have reported him for trying to sneak in to their pants. Piper, WHY HIM? You can get any guy!"

I cross my arms and glare at Jason. "Jason, you already know I'm going with him. You were there when he asked me out."

Jason shrugs. "I thought you said no."

I clench my fists. "Don't play dumb with me. You heard me say yes. And you SAW me with him at Aunty Em's."

I thought he would argue back but instead, he just nods. "Yeah. But I think you should say no. I mean, he's gonna try to, ya know."

Hazel nods along. "Yeah. Piper, I heard that Octavian is single. Why don't you go with him?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Uh, no thanks. I'm going with Will."

Juniper sighs. "Fine. But just, you know, be careful. I mean, don't let him go too far."

Annabeth shrugs. "Yeah. And there's plenty of guys. And I know a bunch of guys who would want to go with you."

Jason clears his throat. "Or just come alone."

I glare at him. "Why'd you invite him then?"

He shrugs. "I didn't. It was an open invitation. Anyone could come. It would be rude to tell him that he couldn't come."

I look away in anger. He told _me _I wasn't invited. Well, okay. Not exactly. But it was a silent thing.

"I heard Nico di Angelo is single," Annabeth says.

Hazel rolls his eyes. "First of all, he's my little brother. Second of all, he's gay. Third of all, he's not single. He's going with his boyfriend."

I turn away to glare at Jason, but he's already staring at me. I lock eyes with him by accident and find myself staring into them.

_Flash Forward to Chemistry_

Jason came, late as usual. And Ms. Dodds didn't mark him tardy. As usual. He took his seat and said hi to Leo and Frank. Usual.

But what wasn't usual was that he said hi to me too. "Hi Piper."

I look at him, confused. Was there another Piper? Was Jason Grace, the kid who flipped me off a few days back, saying hi to me?

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "What?" he finally blurts out.

I realize, with embarrassment, that I was staring at him. "Nothing." I look away from him, feeling my cheeks getting red.

"So, Piper!" Leo says. "Who are you bringing as your date for Jason's party?" he asks.

Gods, what is UP with people today, asking me about my date? "Will Solace."

Leo raises his eyebrows. "Oh, uh. He's...got nice hair."

I can't help it - I smile. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Hell yeah," Frank mutters. Leo shoots him a look. Frank shrugs at him. Leo turns back to me. "No, nothing," he says with a warm smile.

Soon, Ms. Dodds shushes the class and starts to present a Power Point.

"Okay class. I know it's a little early, but you will be doing a project. You will be assigned a partner, which you'll be working with. I'll give you a topic. You will have to make sure you finish this project, and put all of your best work into it. It will be due about two weeks later. Now, I will come around and pass out a jar where there are names of your peers in. You will pick one and whoever it is, will be your partner. Okay, let's start."

First, she comes to our table and offers it to Leo. Leo closes his eyes and fishes around for a piece of paper and then stops when he picks one out. He opens it and reads it out loud. "Will Solace." Leo looks up and nods, obviously not happy about his partner.

Frank got Drew, a girl who everyone hates, and then it was Jason's turn. "Piper," he reads. He looks up at me and grins. "Hey, partner."

I roll my eyes. Great. Just great. I end up with JASON GRACE out of all people. I hate this.

Jason's POV

_At the party_

Almost all the guests are here. Almost. Piper and Will are missing.

"Maybe Piper decided not to show up," Reyna suggests. We were sitting on the couch with the rest of my friends. "Good for her, then. She's _such _a bitch. She practically _stole _my book from me at the library. She's just...ugh."

Annabeth narrows her eyes. "I like her. She's really nice."

"Yeah, I talk to her sometimes. She's pretty cool," Leo says. I raise my eyebrows. "Since when do YOU talk to Piper?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. She's actually nice."

Calypso smiles at him. Of course, Leo is _still _oblivious to the fact that she likes him. Percy was the one who suggested that he should ask her out to my party, since he didn't know who to ask. He did. And of course, Calypso is practically floating.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say, getting up. I walk over to the front door of my mansion, thankful that my mom isn't here. She said that she didn't want to stick around for some high school party, so she went to some friend's house. Whatever.

I open the door to find Piper and Will standing there. Will was grinning. "Hey."

I stare at Piper. Whoa. "Hey."

She was wearing a turquoise dress with black leggings and boots. She looked stunning. **A/N Remember in the Lost Hero when Aphrodite gave everyone a makeover? And when Piper got _her_ makeover? This is basically that same outfit she wore. Okey dokey, continue.**

I step aside to let them in. "Come in."

They walk inside and before I notice, vanish. I know that my friends are probably waiting for me, but I keep standing in the same spot. Something didn't feel right about Will and Piper coming with each other. I felt a little angry about it.

I take a deep breath and walk over back into the living room, where everyone is still dancing, except for my friends, who are sitting on the couch, right where I left them.

"Hey." I sit back in the same spot I was sitting in before, and put my arm around Reyna. Percy shakes my shoulder. "Whoa. Piper and Will are just...whoa."

I turn around confused, and see what he was staring at. I widen my eyes in shock.

Will and Piper are dancing way too...close. They're basically grinding. And Will seems to be enjoying it. I peer closely at Piper. She doesn't seem to be enjoying it that much. She seems to be trying to push him away from her.

I shake my head. Why do I care? I hate her. And she hates me.

I'm about to ignore them and go back to talking with my friends when suddenly, he buries his face in her neck. And she doesn't seem to like it at all.

I clench my fists and get up. "Jason?" Reyna calls. I don't answer. I keep walking towards Piper and Will.

I don't even realize that Leo is following me. All I can think about is _her_.

I walk up to them and put a hand on Will's shoulder. I grab Piper's arm and pull her away from her. He whips around and glares at me. "Do you mind?" he hisses.

"Yes. I do," I say, angrily. "You may leave."

He smirks. "Dude." He turns to look at Piper. But she's crossing her arms, looking mad.

"I told you to stop," she says.

Leo grabs Will's arm. He comes nose-to-nose with him. "Chill."

Will growls and walks away. He walks out of the living room.

"I guess he left," Leo says.

I realize that I'm still holding Piper's arm and quickly let go.

"Do you need a ride home? I mean, I'm not legal yet, but do you?" Leo asks her.

She shakes her head. "It's fine. I'll figure something out."

"I can give you a ride," I find myself offering before I can stop. I mentally slap myself. Did I seriously just offer a ride to _Piper_? What is WRONG with me?

But then again, this is exactly how we can become friends. She'll soften up to me. _Perfect_.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Are you legal?"

I cross my arms. "My birthday was in summer. I'm sixteen. I'm legal. I'll drive you."

She rolls her eyes. "No thanks."

I smirk. "I'm not asking you."

She rolls her eyes again and looks down and finally nods. "Fine."

I fight a smile as I fumble for my keys in my pocket. I turn to Leo. "Leo. I'll be back soon after I drop her off. Tell Reyna."

He nods. "Alright." He vanishes.

I turn to Piper. "Shall we?"

**What's gonna happen in the ride home?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Oh and I'm having this contest. In the reviews, tell me your name, or put a fake name-whichever. I'll pick some people to put in this fanfiction. Tell me a little bit about your personality. Are you outgoing? Shy? Clumsy? Whichever. Just tell me, and I'll pick some.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	6. The Ride Home

**Go on and read. Don't forget to review. xxx**

Piper's POV

I can't believe I'm in his CAR. I mean, Will said he was a year older so he had a driver's license, but JASON? I really hope he isn't lying about being 16, or else I will wrap a snake around his neck and shave his head.

What I'm really scared about is that he's going to see my house. I mean, Will saw it, but he just thinks I'm a rich girl. But JASON? He's not gonna be fooled. His mom is an actress too. He'll know who I am. And he'll tell his mom.

I am grateful that he saved me today from Will. I guess I sometimes _do_ have a wrong judge of character. But that doesn't make up for giving me the middle finger or for all that stuff.

But why did he save me? Doesn't he hate me?

"So," Jason says out loud, interrupting my thoughts. "Where do you live?"

I roll my eyes. "You can just drop me off over at the street next to the highway. I'll walk the rest of the way."

As he stops at the red light, he turns to stare at me, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You expect me to leave you to walk home _alone_ at 10 at night? This is _Manhattan_. You're gonna get mugged or shot or something."

I glare at him. "I'll be fine." The light turns green again and he starts driving. But he's not finished.

"I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself alone."

"You're not the boss of me."

He stays silent for about two minutes. Then he speaks up. "You just _have_ to act like you're better than everyone, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. You're too proud to accept a ride. Too proud to say hello. Too proud to-"

"Shut up. I'm not like that. It's just you. It's just that I don't like you."

"Gods, Piper. What did I ever do to you?" Jason demands.

"Nothing. It's just the type of guy you are."

He pulls up into a parking space and parks the car. I'm suddenly nervous. What's going on? Why did he stop the car?

Jason turns to me. "Explain."

"What?"

"Explain to me what kind of guy I am."

I cross my arms and face him. "You like to play with girls. You think that any girl would fall for you. You're nothing but a _jerk_, Jason."

"I am _not_ a jerk."

"Oh yeah? Tell me a time where you actually had a serious relationship. When you didn't dump a girl. Tell me, Jason. Tell me," I taunt.

He clenches his fists. "I think you should get out. Now."

I'm surprised but I don't let myself show it. "Gladly." I open the door, grab my bag and stalk out into the cold air.

_In the street_

Jason has dropped me off at a random street. I have no clue where I am. But there's no way I'm going back to him to apologize. I have nothing to apologize for. And anyway, he's probably gone by now.

I think about calling my dad. I walk into a dark alley where no one is standing. I look around and fish out my phone from my purse. I try to turn it on but it's dead. Great. Just my luck.

I decide to walk through the alley and go see if anyone knows where the main highway is. I walk through but I hear footsteps behind me.

I don't turn around. I keep walking.

Suddenly, someone laughs. "Hey, pretty girl! You need some help?" A burst of laughter echoes through the alley. I ignore them and walk faster.

Suddenly, two men walk in from the other side of the alley. They're grinning. They have their eyes fixed on me. I don't feel so good.

I turn my head slightly behind me and see five men walking up to me with evil smiles on their faces. I slow down to a stop, realizing I have nowhere to go.

The crowd around me. Someone touches my waist. I think about screaming for help. I open my mouth but some guy slaps their hand over my mouth. "Oh, you're not gonna scream, pretty girl."

Another guy runs his finger down my cheek. "What's the matter?"

Someone guffaws. "Oh, Jeff. She's scared."

I try to bite his hand but I can't move. They've pressed me up against the wall.

The guy who has his hand over my mouth smiles. "This will be fun."

I close my eyes, feeling myself tremble.

But the next thing I knew, the guy was holding his jaw and screeching in pain. The one who touched my cheek is suddenly gasping and gripping his stomach. I see the person who was beating them up.

Jason.

He's saved me two times today. And I couldn't help but feeling a little guilty for some reason.

He presses someone against a wall. "Jackass," he growls right before he kicks him.

Pretty soon, the rest of that gang runs away. Jason lets go of the guy and stares at me for a moment. I stare back at him. Somehow, I'm suddenly noticing his eyes. They're a fiery electric blue. They have some sadness in them, just like my father's. I stare right into them, mesmerized. I'm feeling some sort of connection to him. Like, I've known him my whole life. I can't seem to look away.

Maybe there is a bit of good in Jason. A tiny bit of good left in him. Just a bit.

Finally, he speaks up. "Let's go." I blink, confused, and nod. I follow him into the car. I don't argue.

Jason's POV

She tells me her address. The rest of the ride to her house is silent. We don't speak. We don't look at each other. After all, what can you say when you save a girl twice in a day from a pervert and some gang members?

I don't know, but something made me want to help her. I don't know. I feel a strange surge of protection over her. I don't like it. Not one bit.

But then a huge wave of anger went through me looking at those guys. Pushing her up against a wall, covering her mouth, holding her like that...

Anyway, we're completely silent.

I remind myself that I've got to earn her trust and somehow make her like me. I had a fight with her again. I can't risk having another one. Hopefully, I'll become her friend soon. And then lead her on, somehow.

I feel guilty though. It's one thing to lead girls on and then dump them. It's another to hatch a plan to lead them on and dump them. And Piper...something about her just makes me...whatever.

She _is_ pretty, though. Especially in that dress. I peek at her and quickly look up. Gods, the way it hugs her, fits her...

Ahem.

Finally, I reach her neighborhood. I look around. It's a mansion neighborhood. Piper must be _loaded_. That explains her snotty attitude.

I pull up to the mansion that has the same number that she told me. I glance at the name plate. McLean. Piper McLean. Hm. Something about that last name rings a bell.

"McLean," I wonder out loud. Piper glances at me. "Yeah. My last name. Anyway. Thanks for...yeah. Bye."

She hurries out and rings the doorbell. I wait for someone to open the door.

Finally, someone does.

Tristan McLean.

Piper pauses and looks behind her...at me. I stare back at her and look back and forth between Tristan McLean and Piper.

Several clicks go in my head and I come up with an answer.

Piper is Tristan McLean's daughter.

_Monday at school_

Time for Chemistry. Yay.

I walk into class, late, and Ms. Dodds excuses me. I walk over to my seat in front of Piper, and try not to look at her. I try to listen to what Ms. Dodds is saying.

About five minutes before the bell rings, after our lesson, Ms. Dodds announces something else. "Don't forget, you have to do your projects. I suggest getting together with your partner. This project _is_ for a grade."

"Yes, Ms. Dodds," the class drones.

"Okay. You can go ahead and talk."

I face Piper. "Hey, when do we do our project?" I ask.

She shrugs. "When do you want to do it?"

"Today? After school?"

"Okay. My place?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll just check with my dad later."

I notice that she's softening up on me, and decide to spring a question that had been haunting me since I dropped her off on Saturday. "Speaking of your dad," I whisper. "Is he Tristan McLean?"

She looks around. "Yeah."

I widen my eyes. "Really?! How come no one knows?"

"Shhhh. Because I don't _want _anyone to know. You got that, Sparky?"

I roll my eyes. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Why should I tell you? I didn't want YOU to know either."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your mom?"

I remember how much my mom wants to hunt down Tristan McLean. "Oh. Right."

"Duh."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

She studies my face. "Don't tell anyone."

"I wasn't going to."

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh. Promise? Not even your mom?"

I roll my eyes again. "Okay."

Finally the bell rings. She gets up and gathers her stuff. "Meet me at my locker," she says.

I nod. "Alright. I'll just say bye to Reyna."

Her eyes flash and I mentally slap myself. What am I thinking? Why did I have to bring up Reyna? She had a fight with Reyna. Ugh. I'm so STUPID. And my plan? It was going _perfectly_.

She finally nods and vanishes.

I gather my stuff from my locker and walk up to Reyna. "Hey."

She smiles. "Hey Jason. You wanna go to Aunty Em's?"

I bite my lip. "I can't. I have to do a project with Piper."

Her smile wavers. "Oh, I see."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah. I mean, it's just that you tgld me you hate her but now you're doing projects, dropping her off, and now I just...don't know."

I narrow my eyes. "It's not like that. I still don't like her. She still doesn't like me. We didn't choose to be partners. Reyna, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous," she grumbles.

I grin. "Sure. Okay, now I have to go to her house."

"Oh, you're going to her house?"

"Reyna."

"Whatever. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." We hug and she walks away. I take a deep breath and I walk over to Piper's locker.

Time to go to her house.

**So what do you guys think is gonna happen at Piper's house?**

**HINT HINT: They'll have a moment!**

**don't forget to review xxxx**


	7. Piper's House

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Can I just say HOW MUCH I love you guys?**

**I get so over-dramatic sometimes.**

**Oh my gods, I just saw my crush the other day reading The Mark of Athena! OMG HE'S A PJO FAN! *SQUEAL***

**Oh well, whatever. Read. And REVIEW!**

Piper's POV

I turn around and come face to face with Jason. I roll my eyes and slam my locker door shut.

"Okay, let's go," I say.

He nods and suddenly looks to his right. I follow his gaze and see what he's looking at.

Will.

I haven't really called him since the whole party thing. I don't want to either. But right now, Will is staring at us so int

I shrug and shake his arm. "Come on."

He follows me outside, for once, silent. Finally he speaks up. "Are you going in my car, or yours?"

I roll my eyes. "I walk home. My house isn't that far."

Jason frowns. "Yeah. Or, how about you come in my car?"

"No thanks."

"I wasn't giving you a choice."

"You did."

"Huh?"

"You said 'how about you come in my car?'. I said no thanks. Now, I'm walking home. You can follow along in your car."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Fine."

I walk on the sidewalk while he follows in his car. But he's not exactly following. Well he is, but he's going at about 2 miles per hour. I know he's only doing this to piss me off. I'm not gonna say anything. I am TOTALLY going to ignore him.

I walk over to his window and tap on it. I wait as he rolls it down. "What?" he asks.

"Seriously? Those old ladies on the other side are _walking_ faster than you."

He smirks. "I'm just following you."

I roll my eyes. "You know where my house is. Why don't you just drive over there? I'll catch up."

He scowls. "Yeah. Because letting you walk home alone was SUCH a great idea last time! How about you just come inside the car, like a good girl?"

I clench my fists, feeling my anger rising. But then I cool down. I remind myself that if I yell at him, or punch him, or whatever, he's going to tell his mother that I'm Tristan McLean's daughter. I mean, he promised and all, but I just have this feeling. I don't know if I trust him. Do I? I get this _vibe _from him. I'm not sure if it's a good vibe or a bad vibe.

I take a deep breath and march over to the front door, sit inside, and cross my arms. I wait for Jason to start driving. But he doesn't.

Jason is staring at me like I just fell out of the sky. I finally face him and scowl. "What?"

He smirks again. "Nothing." He drives away.

_At my house_

I ring the doorbell, standing patiently, waiting for my dad to open the door. I can tell Jason is still surprised by where I live. And WHO I live with. Well, he's gonna have to get used to it.

Finally, my dad opens it. He peers at me and then I remember that I forgot to call him and tell him that Jason was coming. Oh well. My dad won't care. He never did before.

He studies Jason. "Hi, Piper. Who's this?"

I clear my throat. "Um, his name is Jason. We have to do a project."

Dad nods at me. "Okay. Come in."

We walk in, and go to our living room. I can tell Jason is still pretty shocked by seeing my dad.

We spread out our materials. I grab the textbook. We start our project.

Jason's POV_  
_

_An hour later_

"I think we're done with most of it," I say.

"Yeah," Piper agrees. We chose to make a model of an atom, and not meaning to brag, but it looks pretty good.

"Let's take a break," I say.

We clear our stuff a bit. Then we're totally silent.

"So," I say, trying to make conversation. "Where's your mom?"

She lowers her eyes. "Uh, she...left, um, when I was really little."

I bite my lip. "Oh, I'm sorry." I was. I can sympathize with Piper. My own father did the same thing. I don't remember much about him. What really hurts me is that he left Thalia and I with that...woman. The woman who doesn't give a shit about us. I hate him for it. I don't know who I can count on anymore.

Piper is lucky, though. Her dad seems pretty nice.

"My dad left when I was little, too," I find myself saying. I feel like slapping myself. Why did I just say that? Was I trying to make her feel better?

She turned to me and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

I slump my shoulders. "Well, at least you have your dad."

She shrugs. "You have your mom."

I trace my SPQR tattoo. "She's not exactly the best person in the world."

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

I pause. Why should I tell her about my life? I haven't told anyone about this. Only Thalia knows.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "My mom...she's an alcoholic. She's kind of crazy. I mean, with the media, she's all...glamorous or whatever. My sister and I though...we know how she's actually like. She doesn't really treat us like kids. She treats us like slaves. She used to fight with my sister all the time when I was younger, before Thalia went off to college."

She bites her lip. "Whoa. Didn't you ever report her or something?"

I shrug. "What's gonna happen? I'll have to go with foster parents. She's gonna get all the media attention. So will I. Not to mention, my sister. Just two more years. I'll turn eighteen and I'll be able to move out and get on with my life. Just like Thalia has."

She raises her eyebrows. "If she's eighteen, you can live with her."

I clench my fists. "Don't you think I've thought of that?" I growl.

She widens her eyes, shocked by the obvious mood change. "Chill out. I'm just saying."

I calm down. "Sorry. I-I have. But right now, Thalia is in college. She can't manage both of us at once. She's working two jobs. She said that as soon as she's done with college, I can move in with her. But she's in her second year at college. In two years, she'll graduate. I'm gonna graduate too. Why should I move in with her when I can move out by myself? I'm gonna go to college, get a job, and move on with my life."

I feel kind of...weird all of a sudden. I never told anyone this stuff. But something about Piper makes me feel like I can trust her.

She gives me a sad smile. "Well, I guess you're right."

I study her face. "Um, can you please-"

"Not tell anyone? I won't."

I give her a half smile. I suddenly find myself looking into her eyes again. I'm not sure what color they are. Brown? Green? Blue?

I feel a sudden jolt of static between us. Something sparking. I don't know what it is. What's going on? What's happening to me?

_Get a grip! _my brain yells at myself.

I ignore it.

I find myself leaning towards her. Surprisingly, she's leaning, too. What the _hell_?

I don't know.

I study her face. She looks...peaceful. I can't describe it. And I'm feeling like I just have to lean in closer. I glance towards her hand.

Gods, my hand is just inches away from hers.

I gulp. Should I touch it? Part of me says I should. Part of me says I shouldn't.

I should.

I'm about to touch it when suddenly...

My phone rings.

She quickly leans away from me, grabs her notes, and reads them as if they're the most interesting thing over here.

I fish my phone out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jason!"

"Reyna?"

"Yeah! What's up?"

What the Hades? She knows I'm at Piper's house.

"I'm doing the project with Piper. Remember?"

"Oh right. How's it going?"

"Uh, pretty good, I guess." I quickly stand up and mouth an 'excuse me' to Piper. I walk into the nearest room.

"How's Piper?"

"Uh, Reyna, can I call you back?" I ask urgently.

"Oh. I see. You'd rather talk to Piper than talk to _me_."

I sigh. "It's not like that."

"Whatever. Bye." _Click_

Ugh. She hung up. Whatever. I shove my phone in my pocket and look around before I head to the living room. It looks like a girl's room. It's...Piper's room.

Oh my gods. I'm in Piper's room.

I shake my head and massage my temple. Okay, Piper and I had a moment. But it's JUST a moment. I just have to go out there, and take advantage of that moment. I mean, my plan is working, right?

I take a deep breath and step out of her room.

I find Piper sitting right where I left her. She's still reading her book.

"Uh, I better go," I say, awkwardly.

She looks up and nods. "Okay. Bye."

"Um, bye." I grab my stuff.

I walk out of her house, and go back inside my car. I sigh. Gods, I can still feel the static.

What the Hades is wrong with me?

**Wowwwww.**

**Um, well this is where the feelings should start.**

**Oh, to the guest reviewer who pointed out that Frank was supposed to look like a football player:**

**I actually knew that. I'm going to do some stuff with him. I did read House of Hades. And, thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

**I'm sorry, but 'No offense' always sounds rude to me. Please, guys never put that in the reviews if you're criticizing me.**

**But anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	8. The Rumors

**EDITED 2-22-15**

**OMGGGG I JUST LOVE U GUYS**

**Your reviews just make me...GAHHH**

**Read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Piper's POV

Ever since that day at my house, Jason and I have been talking a lot for the past two weeks.

I don't feel that hostility towards him anymore. I guess it's because I found out about his personal life. Or maybe the fact that he trusts me. Or maybe because I trust him. Or maybe because he's not as obnoxious and selfish as I thought he was.

I guess I judged him wrong.

I like talking to him. A lot. I don't know why, but I just do. I look forward to Chemistry. I look forward to seeing him at lunch. I look forward to talking to him.

But the more I talk to Jason, the more I dislike Reyna. I don't know why. It just makes my blood _boil_ to see them talking to each other. I hate the way she flirts with him. I hate the way he hugs her and casually kisses her. It makes me really mad.

So when I bumped into her today at the school parking lot, I wasn't exactly friendly. Neither was she.

"OH MY GOD, Piper! Can you WATCH where you're going?" Reyna screeches. Since the parking lot is empty, nobody is looking at us or whispering.

"Um, YOU are the one who bumped into _me__._ I think YOU should watch where you're going." I bent down to pick up my books and stuff, while she kneels as well to pick up her sack.

"Listen, just 'cause you talk to my boyfriend, it doesn't mean I like you," Reyna tells me. She leans on a car.

I get up. "I never said I WANTED you to like me. And trust me, I REALLY don't like you."

"I think you should watch your mouth."

"I think you should leave."

"You don't own this parking lot."

"Neither do you."

"Piper, you BETTER watch out."

"Cool. Now, can you please move so I can go?"

She steps away from my path and scowls. "You're a loser, Piper," she spat. "Don't forget that." With that, she turns and stomps away from me.

I roll my eyes and resume walking home. Whatever.

Like I'd take HER threat seriously.

* * *

Jason's POV

"Jason, WHY do you talk to her?" Reyna complains.

We were at Aunty Em's with Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, Grover, and Juniper. Technically, all of us were with our girlfriends, but Leo and Calypso STILL aren't dating.

"Talk to who?" I ask, secretly examining Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing at being all cute together. Gods, why can't Reyna and I be like that?

"Piper."

"What about her?"

"Why do you talk to Piper?"

"Is there a law which says I can't?"

"Gods, she was SUCH an ass to me at the parking lot yesterday after school. She LITERALLY pushed me out of her way."

"I told you. I don't like her."

"Well, why do you still talk to her? You already turned in your project. It's over. You don't HAVE to talk to her anymore."

Leo shrugs. "She's actually pretty cool. I like her."

I scowl as a sudden wave of possessiveness goes through me. "You already have a girlfriend."

Leo puts his hands up. "Whoa, not like that. Like a _friend_."

I roll my eyes and pay attention to Reyna. What can I tell her? That I'm TRYING to make her like me? My friends will NEVER look at me the same. NEVER.

But then again - they know about all my other dirty secrets. Well except about my mom, but whatever. I mean, they won't tell anyone. And I'm pretty sure Reyna won't either.

But I don't know...I don't really care about the plan anymore. I mean, I guess I actually like talking to Piper. But NO WAY am I going to tell THEM that.

"Okay, you ALL have to swear to secrecy," I tell them.

Hazel giggles. "Seriously?"

"Why?" Annabeth asks.

I roll my eyes. "Just do it."

"NIKE!" Percy says.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

I try not to gag.

"Fine, we swear," Calypso says. The others reluctantly agree.

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath. "I'm...trying to make her like me."

"I knew it! Jerk!" Reyna suddenly yells out loud. Some customers glance at us and look back.

"Reyna! Will you fucking shut up, and listen?" I hiss. "I don't like her!"

"Oh." She calms down. "Continue."

I shake my head. "I'm trying to make her like me so she'll stop being such a bitch to me. So she can stop being so obnoxious. You think I _like _talking to her?" I feel a pang of guilt, but I shake it off.

"Dude." Frank shakes his head.

"Not cool," Leo says.

"Lame," Reyna says.

I roll my eyes. "This is EXACTLY why I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Piper is our _friend_." Annabeth crosses her arms. Hazel shakes her head. Calypso sneers at me.

"Whatever," Reyna shakes them off.

I sigh. "Look, it's WORKING okay?"

"What kind of a plan is that? Then after she starts liking you, what are you gonna do?" Frank asks.

I open my mouth to respond and then close it. The truth is, I really DON'T know what I'm gonna do. I was originally going to humiliate her but I don't want to do that anymore. See, this is why I don't really think that the plan was really great and all that anymore. It kinda seems stupid now, to be honest. Plus, Piper is...well she's not bad. And she might tell people about my mom and all that. Of course, then I can tell everyone about her dad, but I don't want to. She trusts me.

And I kind of trust her.

"Look, whatever. That's MY problem, not yours. Can we please talk about something else?" I blurt out.

* * *

Piper's POV

_Next Day at School_

Something is wrong.

Something is very wrong.

As I walked into the school building, a bunch of girls who hang out at the main door looked up at me and immediately started giggling and snickering. I furrowed my eyebrows and quickened my pace, walking to my locker.

A group of guys were standing near my locker. One dark haired boy looked up and saw me and immediately started cackling. "Guys, look, it's her!"

The other guys looked up and saw me. They grinned and joined into the laughter. One blonde boy yelled out, "Hey, Piper! I have TEN bucks! Wanna go for two rounds?"

I narrow my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I demand.

The blonde kid walks over to me and snickers. "Your little secret is out, new girl. By the way, your ass is looking mighty fine. Mind if I touch it? Or do I have to pay for that, too?"

Then he suddenly grabs my arm, pulling me towards him and moves his hand down to my butt and squeezes it. I widen my eyes. "What the HELL?!" I shout, pushing him off. I immediately slap him before running off to the girls' restroom, trying my best to ignore the guys guffawing in the back.

I accidentally bump into someone in the hallway. I mumble a sorry but the person immediately grabs my hand. I look up to see Jason.

"Piper?"

I pull my hand out of his grasp. "I-I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Are you okay?"

"Bye Jason," I mumble before running to the restroom. I slam open the door to see Hazel standing inside. She turns to me with a scared look. "Piper!"

I don't know whether it's the pity in her voice or the humiliating incident that just happened in the hallway, but I'm feeling all vulnerable now. "H-Hazel? Do you know what's going on? Why is everyone laughing at me?" I ask.

She gives me a sorry look. "Piper...it's Reyna."

"Reyna?"

"She...she put a picture up online. And she put some flyers up in the hallway."

"What?"

Hazel walks up to me with a nervous and tense look. "Don't worry, we're all taking them down. Annabeth is in the hallways upstairs and Juniper and Calypso are currently checking every place in the school to make sure that-"

"What are you doing?"

She bites her lip. "Uh, she might have also put some flyers up here in the bathroom."

"I want to see them."

"But-"

"Hazel, some guy just groped me in the hallway. I need to know what's going on. Right. Now."

Hazel looks down before reaching into her backpack and giving me a flyer. I look at it and gasp.

There's a picture of me taped onto a woman in a bikini with the words on the bottom saying "Five Dollars, I'll Give You A Good Time". There was a caption that said "Piper McLean, Slut At Your Service".

Tears well up in my eyes and I crumple up the flyer. "Reyna did this?"

Hazel nods slowly, with pity in her eyes.

How could someone do this to me?

"I...I need to be alone." With that, I drop the flyer on the floor and run out of the restroom, ignoring Hazel calling my name frantically.

I rush out of the hallway, ignoring all the students laughing at me and I run out the door. I keep running until I'm out of breath and drop to my knees in the parking lot and start to cry.

"Piper? Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I slowly turn to see Jason standing behind me. He widens his eyes and walks over, crouching down on his knees. He places his thumb on my cheek and wipes a tear away. "Why are you crying?" he murmurs.

I turn away from him. "I-I need to go. I'll see you later." With that, I get up and start walking away.

"Wait, Piper! What's going on? Where are you going?"

I whip around. "Ask your girlfriend. I'm going home." With that, I walk even faster and try to stop the tears from flowing.

* * *

Jason's POV

I watch her retreating figure walk away. I don't try to stop her. I'm confused and irritated.

What the fuck is going on?

_Ask your girlfriend._

Reyna, I thought with clenched fists.

I immediately rushed into the building and found Hazel along with Annabeth in the hallway. I ran up to them. "Hazel! Annabeth!"

They whipped around to face me. "Jason?"

I don't waste anytime asking about Piper. "What's wrong with Piper?"

"Have you seen her?" Hazel asks, alarmed.

I nod. "Yeah, she just ran home. What's going on? Did Reyna do something?"

Annabeth narrows her eyes at me. "You should know, you asshole! Your bitch of a girlfriend slut-shamed Piper!"

"What?"

Hazel reached into her backpack and shoved a flyer in my hands. "Read it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and scanned over it. As soon as I was done, all I could see was red.

"Reyna did this?" I hissed.

"And she posted it online, too."

I crumpled the paper in my hands. "That's why she ran off."

Hazel buried her head into her hands. "She said something about someone groping her in the hallway."

I widened my eyes and clenched my fists. "What?! Who?"

"I don't know."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. "I bet it was Octavian and his friends. They're pigs."

I immediately stomped off to go find that asshole.

I found him near the lockers talking to his friends while guffawing at something stupid. I went up to them and grabbed Octavian by his arm. He looked at me and groaned. "What do you want, Jason?"

I didn't say anything as I pushed him into the lockers and grabbed the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened. "Put me down!" he squeaked.

"Did you, or did you not touch Piper?" I demand.

"Piper the slut?"

A flash of fury surges through me and I bring my arm up and punch him in the jaw. I can hear his friends scattering away. Cowards.

"She isn't a slut," I growl. "Did you or did you not touch Piper?! Answer the damn question!"

"I...maybe."

"Yes or no!"

"Fine, I did! I touched her ass a little but that was it! I'm really sorry, I didn't know-"

I kneed him in the stomach and dropped him. He gasped for breath and held his stomach while groaning.

"If you ever fucking come near her again, I will kill you. And that isn't a threat. It's a fucking promise," I hiss. With one last kick, I walk away.

* * *

"I didn't DO anything!" Reyna wails.

I cross my arms. "Don't lie. I saw the flyer with my own eyes. What did Piper ever do to you? How can you do this to her? I can't believe you'd ever stoop this LOW, Reyna! _How can you be such a bitch?!_"_  
_

I tried to find Reyna at lunch but she wasn't at her usual spot. I found her after school in her car, and I immediately ran up to her and told her that I was coming over to talk to her.

And now I'm here, confronting Reyna.

Reyna stands up. "Okay, fine! So what if I did? You said you didn't like her!"

"That doesn't mean you can go around saying Piper's a slut!"

"Why do you care?"

"Stop trying to change the topic! You know what? I'm SICK of you, Reyna! I'm SICK of you! I'm sick of you complaining. I'm sick of you being a backstabber and gossip. I'm sick of you acting like you're above everyone else. _I'm sick of being your boyfriend!_"

She glares at me. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I pause and scan through my mind. Do I want to break up with Reyna?

I didn't every actually like Reyna. She was more of a fling, but was definitely one of my longest relationships. I _am_ sick of her. And now that I've seen her bitchy side, I can't stand her anymore.

"I guess I am," I finally say.

Reyna's face flashes with a bunch of emotions. Hurt, anger, and sadness. I felt a bit of guilt but my thoughts went to Piper and my anger came back again.

"Leave," Reyna tells me, in a shaky voice. She points to the door.

"Gladly," I retort. And I go.

* * *

**WOW!**

**A fight, a rumor, and a break-up!**

**I think that maybe I'm rushing. Am I?**

**Oh well. Review? Favorite? Follow?**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	9. Friends, Finally

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST.**

**SERIOUSLY. **

**GAHHH just go on and read****.**

Piper's POV

_Next Day_

I walk into Chemistry, ignoring everyone's snickers. Whatever.

Yesterday, I went to my house. My dad wasn't there. I was thankful for that. I rushed to the kitchen, grabbed as much as junk food as I could find, went to my room and watched _Flipped_, _The Last Song_, and _Twilight_. I love romance movies.

I needed a bit of time for myself. But now, I'm fine.

I sit in my usual seat, and Leo glances at me and smiles. "Hey, Beauty Queen!"

I roll my eyes, but can't help grinning. "Don't call me that."

Suddenly, Jason appears in his usual seat and looks at me. "Hey."

I nod at him but don't meet his eyes. I don't know if he had anything to do with the rumors, but I'm still taking precautions. Plus, if he didn't, he should tell Reyna to stop those rumors.

I sit there, bored, waiting for Ms. Dodds to start class, while I listen to Frank droning about being chosen as the captain of the football team to Jason and Leo.

Finally, class starts. I try to pay attention to what Ms. Dodds is saying, but my thoughts keep floating back to Jason. Ugh. Stupid brain.

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper slides over to my desk. I look up to see Jason beckoning for me to open it. I wait for Ms. Dodds to look away, pick it up, and read it.

_Hazel told me what happened. I'm really sorry._

He's sorry? So he didn't have to do anything with the rumors.

_Yeah_, I write. _It sucks. I can't believe Reyna did that though._

I slide it over to him when Ms. Dodds isn't looking and about 30 seconds later, it slides back on my desk. I read it.

_Yeah. Well, I guess Reyna and I won't be talking for a long time._

_Did you guys have a fight? _I write.

_No, _He writes. _Well, actually, yeah. But we broke up._

I gape at the note. They broke up?

Because of me?

_Oh my gods. Sorry. Because of ME?_ I scribble. _I feel guilty :(_

A response comes quickly. _Don't. I mean, I guess it was time we broke up. It's not just 'cause of you. I mean, I usually break up with girls a lot. It's nothing new._

I roll my eyes. Of course. Jason the Player.

_Haha. Okay. _

He sends me the note back. _:)_

I feel this...feeling taking over from the pit of my stomach. It was weird. What the Hades?

Jason's POV

_Next day at Lunch_

"Jason!" Leo calls me as he and Percy walk towards Frank, Grover, and I at our table.

"What's up?" I ask once they're seated.

"Heard you broke up with Reyna," Percy says.

I shrug. "Yeah."

Leo turns to Percy. "Ten bucks. Pay up."

Percy groans and gets a folded bill out of his pocket.

I snort. "You guys bet on it?"

Percy nods and scowls. "I said that you guys would last until winter break. Leo said that you guys wouldn't. I lost ten bucks 'cause of you."

Leo nods proudly. "And I GAINED ten bucks."

Grover and Frank burst out laughing. I ignore them. "You guys are mean." I go back to picking at the disgusting cafeteria food. Belch.

Leo smiles and sits down. "Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"What?" Frank asks. We all lean in eagerly.

"So I'm planning on asking Piper out."

I widen my eyes and freeze. "You-you are?"

Leo nods. "Yup."

Grover grins and pats him on the back. "Cool."

"I thought you were dating Calypso," Frank says.

"Ugh, why do you guys keep saying that? We're JUST FRIENDS."

Percy rolls his eyes. "Whatever man. Hey, good luck."

"Are you sure you wanna ask her out?" I blurt out.

"Yeah. She's really cool." Leo smiles wider as Grover elbows him, teasingly.

I look down at my fingers. "Oh."

They talk to each other about Piper, and eventually start talking about Frank being the captain of the football team. I stay silent.

Obviously, Piper is going to say yes to Leo. Leo and Piper talk to each other a lot, he's not that bad-looking, and he isn't a jerk like Will. They're going to be the cutest couple in the school, go to prom together, and get married to each other.

I don't want them to go out. I just don't.

But why?

Piper's POV

"So," Leo finishes. "You wanna go?"

I'm surprised. I had no idea Leo liked me THAT way. He just asked me out. I need to reply to him. What do I say?

"Uh, sure. Text me?" I find myself responding.

His face breaks out into a huge smile. "Okay. Uh, I better go. Bye, Piper."

"Bye!" I watch him as he walks away from me and goes to his locker. I turn back and see Jason throwing things violently in his locker. Hm. Agitated much?

I ignore him and go to my locker, get my stuff, and walk to my next class.

_At home_

I'm cleaning my room when suddenly, my phone rings. I walk over to my desk and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Piper?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Hey!"

He chuckles. "Hey. Uh, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the movies on Saturday."

I feel a smile spreading across my face. "Sure! What time?"

He tells me the time and that he's going to be picking me up from my house. I panic. "No, no! I'll meet you there!" If he finds out where I live, he'll know that my dad is Tristan McLean, too, along with Jason.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's just meet there."

"Okay, then. Bye, Beauty Queen!"

"Bye! And don't call me that!"

Jason's POV

The next day, Piper is all cheerful. We're at the balcony in our school. We're sitting next to each other, on the stairs. "What's up?" I ask her.

"I'm going on a date with Leo."

I feel my ears burn. "Oh, yeah," I mumble.

"So, why are you so quiet lately?" she asks.

I shrug. "Is it a crime to be silent?"

"Shut up."

"I dunno."

"Is it 'cause of Reyna?"

I laugh. "No way. I'm way over her."

"Hmmm. So who's the new girl that you have your eye on?"

"There's no new girl."

"Ah. Well then, I'll find one for you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"You'll fail."

"Have more faith in me, Sparky. I'm very skilled in the ways of love."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Try to find someone. Right now. I'll sit here and observe."

"Well, you can't just find someone that quick. Love is something that progresses over time. In fact, the person you love can be the person right in front of you," Piper explained.

I grin and lean in close enough to make her nervous. "Really? The person right in front of me?" I whisper, seductively. I trace lines on her thigh.

She swats my hand away and looks around. "J-Jason. Y-y-you know what I m-mean."

"Well, then. You're right. The person right in front of me. I'm in love with her."

She widens her eyes and leans back as I lean forward. "Jason? W-what are you d-doing?"

I proceed to lean in even more but suddenly erupt in fits of laughter, and I lean back, holding my stomach, gasping for air. Piper straightens herself and whacks me on the shoulder. "Jerk! I got scared!"

I laugh even more. "Oh g-gods, P-Pipes. Your reaction was HILARIOUS!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"Sparky!"

"Beauty Queen!"

"Ugh, I can't STAND you!"

"You ACTUALLY believed I was in love with you?"

"I don't know!" she huffs.

"In your dreams, McLean."

"Watch your face, Grace."

I put my hand up for a high five. "Good one!"

She swats my hand away. "Ugh, let's just get to class. And I am SO gonna get revenge, Jason!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, shall we?"

**Sooooo guys.**

**Okay if you guys think that the only thing standing between them is Leo, and that they're never going to hate each other again, then well...**

**YOU'RE WRONG. *DUN DUN DUNNNN***

**The story's not over yet!**

**But I will put in some cute stuff, jealousy, flirts, etc.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	10. Leo and Piper's date

**Okay, so I saw the guy I like reading The House of Hades. I mean, I think I told you guys about the Mark of Athena thing but OMG he's on House of Hades. I was sooooooo happy. He's a PJO fan!**

**Well, enough about him.**

**I know I've been gone for a long time. but I was really busy with stuff. Remember, I have a life, too. And I'm actually starting a Wattpad story soon. And ugh, idk why but whenever I made changes to this fanfic, it would erase it.**

**But whatever, let's go back to Jason's and Piper's lives. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Jason's POV

Tonight is Leo's and Piper's date.

And Leo couldn't be more nervous about it.

"I don't know what to do! Do I just crack jokes? Do I be nice? Do I be mean? Jason! HELP ME!" he exclaims at lunch.

I shrug. "How should I help you?" I ask.

"I don't know! You talk to Piper alot!"

Frank snorts. "But Jason's apparently _just using_ her."

I feel a surge of anger because of his accusation but I don't know how to respond. I mean, I like hanging out with her. But...how do I tell them? Leo's just gonna think I like her. Frank...isn't gonna care. Percy will think I'm lying. Grover's just gonna want food.

"Look, Leo," I say, ignoring Frank. "She's a...really romantic person. But you have to be different. Don't be TOO cheesy. Just a little romantic. Be casual."

He nods. "Right. And what exactly do I do?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Put your arm around her and stuff. Kiss her cheek. Hug her. Stuff like that."

Leo scowls. "You're no help, Jason. Percy!"

Percy looks up, startled. "What?"

"Help me! You're a romantic person! HELP. ME."

Percy starts giving him advice, and Grover and Frank pitch in. I tune out. I wonder where Leo's taking Piper for their date. But Leo won't tell us. Eh. Whatever.

Like I care.

* * *

_At home_

I come home, not bothering to say hi to my mom. She's getting drunk on the couch. Whatever.

I enter my room, to find a dark haired girl with blue eyes and ripped jeans sitting on my bed. I gasp. "Thalia?"

She looks up at me and grins. "Jason!"

We hug each other. As soon as we pull apart, I ask her what she's doing here.

"I decided to come home for the weekend to visit you. It's Friday anyway. I'm going back on Sunday afternoon. Anyway, tell me about yourself. How's Katrina?" she asks.

I smirk. "We broke up long time ago. I recently just broke up with Reyna."

"Reyna?"

"This girl I was dating. But we broke up."

She whacks me on the shoulder. "Then who's the new girl?"

I laugh. "You and Piper, I swear. There is no new girl."

Thalia cocks her eyebrows. "Who's Piper?"

"Um, a friend of mine. Anyway, how's Luke?" Luke is her long time boyfriend. I met him a couple of times. He's pretty cool.

She starts droning on and on about him and I nod along. Finally she stops. "Hey, so I heard that this new movie is playing in the theaters. Wanna go tonight?"

I shrug. "I dunno. It's a romance movie."

She snorts. "Who cares? Come with me. Unless you wanna spend your Friday night with HER." I know she's referring to our mother.

I sigh. It IS better than spending time with my mother. "Fine."

Thalia grins at me. We start talking about stuff.

Little did I know that in the movies, I'd run into a special someone.

Piper's POV

I need to get to the movies, but I can't drive yet. And if anyone sees my dad dropping me off, they'll know that he's my, well, dad. And my dad doesn't want me to take a taxi. Ugh. What should I do? I can't call Leo to pick me up. Jason already knows about my dad. But, Jason can relate. But Leo...it's not that I don't trust him but I don't think he'll understand.

My dad knocks on my door and peeks in. "Piper?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You need a ride, right?"

"Dad, I already told you. You can't drop me off."

"I know, I know. I'm saying that my assistant can drop you off."

"Jane?"

"Yeah. She can drop you off. If you want to, okay. If you don't, it's fine."

I grin. "Okay."

"Alright then."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem." He walks out of my room.

* * *

_Later at the movie theater_

I walk into the movie theater, and see Leo sitting on the bench, waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Piper!"

"Hey!" I say.

Leo grins wider. "I'm gonna go get us our tickets and popcorn and stuff." I nod. "Okay." He walks away leaving me on the bench.

I look around and my eyes set on Jason and a goth girl talking to each other near the main entrance. "Jason?"

He turns around and locks eyes with me. He smiles and comes over to me with the girl.

"Hey, Pipes. I thought you had a date with Leo," he says.

I nod. "I do. We're here. He's just getting the tickets and stuff."

"Oh. Well, this is my sister, Thalia. And Thalia, this is Piper," Jason says, introducing us.

"Oh, hey! So you're Piper!" Thalia says, grinning.

"Yeah," I say, lamely. I'm not really sure what to say. Does she know who my dad is? Did Jason tell her? Do I care?

No, I don't care. If he told her, than I know she's not gonna tell anyone. I trust him.

"So what movie are you guys seeing?" I ask them.

"Romeo and Juliet," Thalia says. **A/N I couldn't make up a movie name so I just picked a random one. I don't own Romeo and Juliet. (it's the 2013 version that they're watching by the way)**

"Really? That's the one that we're seeing," I say.

"Cool," Jason says. Suddenly, Leo comes up to us. He grins. "Hey Jason! I didn't know you'd be here," he says. "Hey Thalia."

"Hi Leo," she says.

"So shall we?" he asks turning to me. I nod. "Yeah."

"Well, we have to go buy our tickets. Have fun, guys," Jason says. They walk away, leaving us alone.

Leo and I take our seats at the theater and wait for the movie to start. Jason comes in with Thalia and exchange a few hello's with us and sit a row behind us.

Soon, the movie began.

Jason's POV

During the beginning, I couldn't help but peek at Leo and Piper as the lights dimmed.

Thalia offered some popcorn to me and I took a handful and popped it all into my mouth. Leo was casually resting his arm on the same armrest that Piper had her arm on. Their elbows were touching. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I took a swig of soda and tried to focus on the movie. But I looked back and they were sharing a soda. I wanted to look away. But I couldn't.

I watched him put the armrest up so that they can lean in closer. And then in a casual move, he put his arm around her. And she scooted in closer to him. I wanted to push them away from each other. I don't know why, but I just did.

Thalia offered more popcorn to me. I took another handful and ate it one by one, forcing myself to look at the screen and focus on the movie. But it was hard. Why the hell did Thalia bring me to this? It's Romeo and Juliet for Pete's sake. We all know what's gonna happen. They're gonna make some stupid mistakes and end up dead. The end.

I couldn't help but glance back at Leo and Piper. I quickly regretted it though. Because right when I looked, Leo had pecked her cheek.

He kissed her cheek.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I just watched helplessly as Piper put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I needed to go. Now.

"I'll be right back," I whisper to Thalia. I don't wait for her response. I get up and scoot past people who are sitting there and rush outside into the cold air. I find an empty bench and sit down.

I bury my head in my hands wondering what's wrong with me. Why did I feel so...heartbroken? I felt this...this new kind of irritation towards Piper.

Suddenly, someone patted me on the shoulder. I look up, startled and see a girl. She was tall, Asian, and had her dark hair in ringlets. She was wearing plenty of jewelry and had perfect makeup, and was wearing a lot of pink eyeliner. She smelled like pine and nutmeg, kind of reminding me of Christmas. She looked sort of familiar, but I don't know why.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Hi Jason! What are you doing here?" she asks.

I blink in confusion. "Do I know you?"

She knits her eyebrows. "I'm Drew? I was in your Advisory class last year? I'm in your Chemistry class?"

Then I remember her. "Oh. Right." Drew Tanaka, the bitchiest girl at our school. Even more bitchy than Reyna. She always has this girl, Lacy, at her side ALL the time. She's really mean and controlling, not to mention annoying.

"So what are you doing here?" Drew asks.

I shrug. "I'm here with my sister. I was watching Romeo and Juliet."

"So you got bored during the movie and decided to come out here?"

"Yeah," I half lie.

She grins. "You know, Lacy was supposed to come with me to watch Grown Ups 2 but she's sick with the flu. You wanna come?"

I think for a second. "Alright," I say. Anything to get my mind off of Piper and Leo.

* * *

_After the movie_

Drew and I come out of the theater, laughing and talking. I actually had a really good time. I guess she isn't really that bad. Hmm.

She goes as soon as she sees her ride, and I walk away. I find Thalia waiting outside, with a scowl on her face.

"Where were you?" she demands as I reach her.

"Oh, sorry. I went to another movie and lost track of time."

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, Piper and Leo were worried. _I_ was worried. I called you but you didn't pick up!"

"My phone was off. Sorry," I mumble. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Piper and Leo."

"Oh. They left."

I look down. "Oh. Okay. Well, let's just go home, I guess."

She drives home in silence. "So what movie did you go to?" Thalia asks, breaking the silence.

"Grown Ups 2."

"You were with a girl?"

I stare at her, startled. "How-how'd you-"

"So there IS a new girl," she teases.

I grin. "It's not like that."

"Uh-huh. What's her name?"

"Drew."

"Hmm. Simple name. I'm gonna have to meet her."

I laugh. "Alright."

* * *

Piper's POV

_On Monday_

I see Jason in the morning at the balcony playing with his phone before first period and march up to him. "Where were you?" I demand.

He looks up at me, with a bored expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Friday. The movies. I was worried." I cross my arms and glare at him.

He shrugs, nonchalantly. He looks back at his phone. "I went to a different movie with Drew."

"Who?"

"Drew. A girl."

"Oh," I say. I don't really know who that is but I heard some people talking about her. "So that's the new girl you're dating?" I ask. I didn't know he had plans to go to a movie with a girl. Not that I care. Do I? But he was with his sister. How'd he just go off with a girl?

He rolls his eyes. "Gods, Piper. No."

"Alright then," I mutter. Gods. Attitude much?

"What are you doing?" I ask, peeking at his phone.

He leans away from me. "None of your business," he snaps.

I blink, a little hurt. "Fine, then," I snap back. "You don't have to be so rude."

"And you don't have to be so nosy. Can you leave me alone?"

I clench my fists. "Okay! Gods, Jason." I stomp away, leaving him alone.

* * *

**Wow! Wow! WOW!**

**Okay, I know how all of us pretty much hate Drew, but I need her for something.**

**I know it seems more like Liper/Peo but trust me, it's not really gonna happen.**

**And I know that the fight at the end was kind of disappointing, but...WHATEVSS.**

**I know this chapter was kinda sucky but I promise that the next one will be better**

**Until next time then.**

**Review?**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	11. Mission Caleo

**Gods guys I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. You guys are the bestest! Shoutout to Penguin and Jasperforever for being so supportive about every chapter!**

**But I got an anonymous review that was basically threatening me to make Drew mean. And they threatened to give me 10 bad reviews each day and hate on the fanfic. To that guest reviewer: I really don't care if you hate the story. And Drew was going to be mean anyway in this fanfic, if you didn't see my last author's note. I need her for something. She's just acting that way toward Jason, but I'm obviously going to add some tension between her and Piper. I think you should really control yourself when you're writing a review. She's not gonna be nice. Don't worry. And don't be rude.**

**Anyway, go on and read the story. This chapter kind of seemed like it contained mostly Caleo to me when I was writing it, so I made the chapter longer, by combining two chapters together. Oh and BTW: there's going to be 27 chapters in total. But anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason's POV

I felt bad for snapping at Piper this morning, but I feel this...strong..._irritation_ towards her. And she _was_ kind of annoying me and being nosy. In fact, why should I feel bad? It's her fault for being all up in my grill.

So in Chemistry, I ignored her and she ignored me. We didn't talk, smile, or look at each other. I felt kind of like a jerk but I quickly got over it when I heard her laughing with Leo.

In the last five minutes of class, we were allowed to talk. Leo, Piper, and Frank were talking. I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around and saw Drew.

"Hey," I mumble.

"Hi, Jason!" she cheers.

I peek at Piper from the corner of my eye. She's looking at us. Perfect. I look back at Drew and give her my most dazzling smile.

"So, I wanted to ask you something," I tell her, loud enough so that Piper can hear.

"Yeah?" Drew asks, eagerly.

"Do you want to go out with me this Friday?" I ask.

Her eyes literally sparkle. "Sure! Do you need my number?" she asks.

I nod. Drew gives me her number and walks off as soon as the bell rings. I grab my stuff and leave.

I peek at Piper, who's collecting her stuff, while chatting with Leo. I feel another strong surge of bitterness swipe through me.

But why?

* * *

_The next day_

I see Piper before school at the balcony. I want to go talk to her like I usually do this time, but something is holding me back.

_Jason, don't be a jerk and go talk to her_, my brain urges.

I take a deep breath and walk up to her. "Hey," I say to her. Piper looks up at me. "Do you need something?" she asks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk yesterday. I was kinda in a bad mood. But I'm fine now," I tell her. She shrugs. "Fine."

I stare at her. "Fine?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

I narrow my eyebrows. "That's all you tell me? Fine?"

"Super fine?" she suggests, a smile creeping onto her face.

I tickle her and she starts laughing. "Stop!"

I stop, and we're both basically laughing like idiots while people look at us like we're insane.

We probably are insane.

And I'm fine with it.

* * *

Piper's POV

I walk up to my friends at lunch. "Hey."

"Hey!" they say. I look around. "Where's Calypso?"

Annabeth, Hazel, and Juniper exchange a knowing glance. "We don't know," Juniper says.

I narrow my eyebrows. "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

Hazel looks down. "Well, you're actually the person we can't tell," she explains.

I blink. "She's...she doesn't trust me?" I squeak. I'm kind of hurt.

"No no! It's not like that! But it's just..."

"The secret's about me?"

"Well, kinda," Annabeth admits.

I nod. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's not a BAD secret but it's just something that has to do with you," Juniper tries to assure me.

I force a smile. "It's alright! Don't worry."

They sigh in relief. We start talking about something else but my mind is wandering with one question: What is Calypso keeping from me?

* * *

_Later afterschool_

I go to the gym to find my gym clothes that I forgot. I go inside the locker room and go into a stall and find them. I prepare to walk out of there just as someone suddenly enters the locker room. I stay in the stall in curiosity.

"Calypso, you could have at least come to lunch!" someone says. I recognize that voice as Juniper's.

"I can't! I mean I like Piper and all but seeing her with Leo is just too much!" another voice-Calypso-argues.

"He didn't even come to our lunch table," Juniper argues.

Calypso sighs. "She was still talking about him, right?"

"Not really. Calypso, how long are you gonna do this? You're just gonna hide here forever and ignore Leo and Piper?"

"I'm not gonna hide forever," Calypso defends.

"Oh really? Everyone knows about your crush on Leo! You might as well tell him!" Juniper says.

"First of all, Piper and Leo don't know. Second of all, I can't tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he's dating Piper!"

"Yeah, that's true."

"And, he's not gonna like me back. I thought that after he took me to Jason's party, he'd FINALLY start liking me. But...well...he doesn't."

I widen my eyes in shock. Calypso likes Leo?

"Calypso..."

"It's fine. This time is different. Leo used to play with all those other girls, but now...he really likes Piper. I'll...be fine. I can handle it. Besides, it's not like I ever had a chance with him."

I feel my throat close up. Calypso and Leo. How could I have NOT seen it before? Calypso likes Leo...and I'm standing in between them. I am SUCH a bitch.

I slowly open the stall door and come out. I see Calypso and Juniper standing there, their faces coated with shock and guilt.

"Hey," I say meekly.

They stare at me, silently.

"I-I didn't-" Calypso tries.

"It's fine," I interrupt. "Gods, Calypso. I really wish you told me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I am such a bitch."

"No! No you aren't! You're supposed to be mad at me. I'm the one who likes your boyfriend," Calypso rants.

"I'm the one who stole him from you."

"Piper, don't."

"No, Calypso trust me," I say. "I-I'm just coming between you guys. Leo-gods. He was talking a lot about you on our date. He likes you, he just doesn't know it. I guess I didn't really like him in that way. You guys are meant to be with each other."

Calypso and Juniper stay silent.

"I'm gonna help you guys get together," I decide.

And then I do.

* * *

_The Next Day in the Morning_

"Hey," I say to Jason, walking up to him in the balcony.

"Hi," he says.

"So, I heard you and Drew are going on a date," I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

Jason grins. "Yeah."

"Oh. Uh, cool." Truth is, I don't really think Drew is that cool. I mean, she looks like a backstabber and someone you wouldn't wanna be friends with. But that's just me, I guess.

I look around while Jason drones on and on about Drew and find Calypso talking to Travis Stoll. Perfect. She looks at me and I wink at her. I look back at Jason.

"She's really funny and-"

"Hey, where's Leo?" I suddenly interrupt him.

Jason's expression hardens. "I don't know," he snaps.

"Rude," I mumble. "I need to show him something," I explain, ignoring his attitude.

He rolls his eyes. "What do you wanna show him?"

I lean in. "Can you keep a secret?" I whisper.

He laughs. I glare at him. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"Oh gods, Pipes. You act like you're gonna tell me something illegal or something," he laughs.

I cross my arms. "Fine. I won't tell you."

He stops laughing but still grins. "Wait, are you going to. show him your...?" his face changes into a serious expression.

"What the hell? Gods, NO! We've only been on one date! Are you crazy?" My expression must be entertaining because he starts guffawing again. Then he finally stops, but still grins

"Okay, okay. What do you wanna tell me?"

I lean in again. "I'm trying to get Calypso and Leo together."

He bursts out laughing again.

I wait for him to stop. But it's really hard. He's not even laughing anymore. He's in hysterics.

"Jason!" I yell, losing my patience.

"Pipes, oh my gods! You-you're just too much!" he says, still laughing.

I clench my fists reminding myself that I'm a nonviolent person. Most of the time.

He finally stops guffawing. "Why are you helping Calypso get together with your boyfriend?" he asks, obviously still trying to hide a smile.

"Calypso likes him. He probably likes her."

"Probably?"

"Well, he was talking about her a lot during our date. And there's just a _spark _between them, ya know?"

"I know?"

"Shut up. Ugh, I should have NEVER told you."

"Sorry. But seriously. I mean, you're trying to get your own boyfriend together with some other girl. Don't you like him?"

"Well, not really. I guess I like him as a friend or a brother. I don't think I like him in that way," I explain.

He nods. "So you're gonna break up with him?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"He's going to break up with me."

"Because of Calypso? How's he gonna get together with her?"

I grin. "Because Travis is going to ask her out." We kind of forced Travis to do it. He said fine. Conner was our first choice but he's already with someone.

"What?"

"Gods, Jason. You're an idiot."

"I don't get it!"

"We're gonna make him jealous, Sparky."

He rolls his eyes. "Lame."

"Shut up, Sparky."

"Beauty queen."

"Sparky."

"Beauty queen."

"Sparky!"

"Beauty queen!"

"SPARKY!"

"BEAUTY QUEEN!"

We suddenly burst out laughing. Gods. We're just SO hilarious.

Suddenly Leo walks into the balcony and sees Calypso and Travis talking to each other. He walks over to them and says hi to Calypso. Calypso acknowledges him and turns back to Travis. Leo looks confused. Perfect.

He walks over to us and says hey to us. Jason gives me a knowing glance and I nod.

We talk a little and Jason and Leo walk away, leaving me alone. I put on some music from my iPod and read, until someone taps on my shoulder. I look up and see Drew, wearing an angry expression.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Stay away from Jason, Dumpster Clothes."

I cock my eyebrows, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you think I know what you're doing? Jason is MINE. Only MINE. You better distance yourself from him or-"

"Or what?" I challenge. "Jason and I are only friends."

"Honey, you're not gonna fool me. Stay away from him. Got it?"

I feel myself getting angry. I get up. "I'm only friends with him. I'm not gonna stay away from a friend, _honey_."

She sticks her chin out. "You'll be sorry."

I smirk. "Get out of my face."

Drew clenches her fists and stomps away. I sit back down. Gods, why does Jason date bitches?

_Later at Aunty Em's after school_

"So, why'd you bring me here?" Leo asks.

"I'm just hungry, and I want someone to come with me." Truth is, Calypso is gonna be here with Travis.

We sit down on a table across from the entrance, and I secretly text Calypso. I make sure that Leo is facing the empty table where she'll be sitting with him.

_Where are you?_ I text her.

_We're entering right now._

I turn to look at the front door, and see Calypso and Travis entering. They're smiling and laughing, just like I hoped.

"Hey, look! It's Calypso with Travis," I tell Leo. Sure enough he looks up from his menu and sees them. "What? What are they doing here?"

I shrug. "I think they're on a date. Travis was talking about her the WHOLE TIME in Geometry." I study Leo's face. His face is a mixture of confusion and ...anger?

"Should we say hi to them?" Leo mumbles.

"Sure! Hey, Calypso! Travis!" I call. They look over to us and wave. They walk over to us.

"Hey, Piper," Calypso greets us. "Hi, Leo."

"Hey," he mutters, staring at Travis.

We talk for a bit until Calypso and Travis walk away to the table in front of us, where Leo is facing.

We order and wait for our food to come. We talk a little, but Leo's eyes keep flickering to Calypso's and Travis's table. _Yes!_

I peek behind me when Leo isn't looking and see Calypso staring at me. She motions for me to check my phone. I casually look back and scroll through my messages.

_What now?_

I bite my lip. _I don't know. Hold hands or something._

_Okay._

Leo looks back at me and his eyes wander back to their table. He widens his eyes and quickly looks away.

"What's the matter?" I ask, innocently.

"Huh?"

"You seem...angry."

"Oh. Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

I shrug and try to hold back a grin. The waitress gives us our food and we dig in. He casually keeps glancing at Calypso and Travis. I pretend not to notice.

Soon, I look back at their table, where they're both oblivious to us. I grin and look back at him. "Aren't they cute?"

He rolls his eyes. "Not really."

"Yes, they are," I insist. "They look so _adorable_ together."

He shrugs. "Whatever."

We talk a little more and then it's time to go.

I don't let him walk me home as usual, but this time it's for another reason. Travis is going home 'for an emergency' and Calypso is going to have to get a ride. Leo is the only one there.

I walk home and call Jason as soon as I get there.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Hey. Don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah. So how was the whole matchmaking thing?"

"It was alright. Hopefully."

"Cool. Dr. Cupid."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you? Beauty queen?" I can imagine him smirking.

"Shut up. Just call me Piper."

"Okay, Pipes."

"Ugh, you're annoying!"

"I can say the same thing. Uh, I have to go. Drew's calling me."

I feel a bit of bitterness once he mentions her name. "Whatever. Bye."

"Okay, bye." He hangs up.

I'm left with an empty feeling once he does. Should I tell him about what Drew told me? But he won't believe me.

And I don't want to mess up another one of his relationships. I mean, I know that break ups don't really mean anything to him. But I can't help but feel guilty. I'm not Drew. I'm not Reyna. I don't like to mess up relationships.

But no way am I going to stop talking to Jason just because of that. I don't really care about her threat. But I just don't like her.

I hate her.

Jason's POV

The next day at school, I see Piper in the balcony.

"Hey, Pipes." I walk over to her and sit by her.

"Hey." She's staring at something in a distance. I follow her gaze and see that she's staring at Leo. He's watching Calypso and Travis talk, looking a little...relieved.

"So, I take it they're not together?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Calypso didn't call me or text me since yesterday at Aunty Em's. And Leo didn't call me back. I wish he'd say SOMETHING."

I smirk. "I bet your meddling didn't work."

She turns to glare at me. "I bet it did."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. How much?"

I think. "Five bucks?"

"Done."

I watch them along with her. Calypso walks away from Travis and walks up to Leo.

And she hugs him.

I feel my mouth drop open. Piper raises her arms up in triumph. "Yes! You owe me five bucks!"

I glare at her. "You don't know for sure if they're together yet. Did he break up with you?"

Her shoulders slump. "Well, no. But-"

"Ha!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go ask them."

We walk up to them. Piper smiles innocently at them. "Hey, Leo."

Leo smiles. "Hey, Piper."

"Hey."

I hide my smirk. He still thinks they're together.

"I told him everything," Calypso explains to her.

My jaw drops open. "What?!"

"Oh, really?! So we're cool?" Piper asks him excitedly.

He smiles, playfully. "Yeah. But, hey beauty queen? I'm gonna get back at you for this!"

She laughs along with Calypso and Leo while I'm in shock. "WHAT?"

Piper turns to me. "You owe me five bucks. Pay up. Now."

"Oh, and you criticize me for betting on you," Leo teases me.

I roll my eyes and fish out some money from my pocket and place it in her palm. "Yeah, yeah."

But I couldn't help grinning at how happy Leo and Calypso were together.

And at how happier Piper was.

I felt myself feeling mesmerized. I just love it when Piper smiles. And when she laughs. Her voice is like bells ringing.

I shake my head. What am I thinking right now?

**Yeah. So there wasn't a lot of Jasper/Jiper in this chapter, I tried to add some fluff, but the chapter still sucks.**

**I'm not sure when I can update, because school is ending for me soon, and grades are due, and I have some missing assignments I need to complete. And I lost a book, which I have to pay a fine for and I have to file a police report for a lost Chromebook.**

**But on the bright side, I've written out my plans for each chapter, so I know exactly how the story is going to turn out.**

**But yeah, don't forget to review! And please don't think that I don't ever try to update this fanfic. I'm always working on it, each day. Even sometimes in school.**

**Anyway, I love you all. Have a great day! xxxx**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	12. The Mall

**Okay guys, can I just say how sweet you all are?**

**Like, seriously! I love you guys and your reviews soooooooooo much!**

**44 reviews? WHOOP! And I know how I said I wouldn't be able to update more frequently but you guys are just the BEST, and I love this fanfic too much, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jason's POV

_Friday night_

I'm at the Dining Pavilion, with Drew, listening to her drone on and on about...well I don't really know. I'm beginning to think that dating Drew was a huge mistake. She's not like any other girl I dated. It's not a good thing though.

Seriously, she's just so self-centered. And plain BITCHY most of the time. And whatever comes out of her mouth about other girls is, well, ugly. She might be pretty, but she's got an ugly little mouth.

Unlike Piper, who's really nice. She never talks bad about other people. She is a little feisty, but she only shows it when she needs to. And with me. But I actually wish that Drew was like Piper. In fact, what if I imagine Piper's face over Drew's?

"Jason? Jason!" she calls, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"What?" I snap.

Drew rolls her eyes. "I was TALKING to you."

"Oh, yeah. Continue."

"So, I really need a new wardrobe. How about we go to the mall together? Saturday? Tomorrow?"

I shrug. "I dunno."

"Please? For me?"

I sigh. I really don't want to go. Especially not with her. "I'll think about it."

Drew grins. "Okay. So should we order dessert?"

_At home_

I lay on my bed, feeling lost. I shut my eyes, trying to sleep, but all I can see is Piper. I try to listen to music, but it just reminds me of her. I try to text my friends, but I'm not really into it, because I'm thinking about Piper. All I'm thinking of is Piper.

I fish my phone out of my pocket. I scroll down my contacts list and call Piper. After two rings, she picks up. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Piper. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm doing homework. You?"

"Nothing. I just got back from a date with Drew."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you call her then? You just LOVE spending time with her."

"Huh?"

"What?" she snaps.

I chuckle. "Piper, you sound like a jealous girlfriend."

Silence.

"Piper?"

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you hung up."

"Whatever."

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrug, forgetting that she isn't here with me right now. "You're just acting weird."

"I'm acting weird? The whole week, the only thing you have been talking about is DREW."

"What's wrong with that?" I find myself defending her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all! But Jason, if you're going to talk to me, talk to me about something other than your girlfriend, alright?"

"What the hell, Piper? I only said that I came back from a date with her," I argue.

"Well, I don't really care! You don't have to tell me what kind of dates you came back from, okay?!"

"Gods, chill out Piper!" I find myself yelling into my phone.

"Forget it. Bye." _Click._

"Piper? Piper! Hello?" It's no use. She hung up on me.

I collapse on my bead and run my fingers through my hair. I shove my phone back into my pocket. What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like...like she's my girlfriend or something?

I massage my temples and try to think about it. Why would she be acting like this? Is it possible that she's...jealous?

I find myself grinning. Piper McLean, jealous? Could it be? But why would she be jealous? I'm actually enjoying the idea. But then again, she has no reason to be jealous. Why am I so...happy with the idea? Why do I care if she cares?

Is it possible that I might have feelings for Piper?

No. No way. I can't have feelings for Piper. She's nothing but a friend. It's just a small attraction. A tiny crush. But not a really big one. No way. She's in the friend zone. _I'm _in the friend zone. There's nothing but friendship between us.

I quickly grab my phone out of my pocket again and text Drew. I need to spend some time with Drew. Not Piper. _Drew_. I need to get my mind off of Piper.

_Hey, you know what? I actually _do _want to go to the mall with you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at one o'clock, okay? _I text her. I send it and a reply comes about a minute later.

_Okay! See you soon! Bye. xx_

I sigh and toss my phone onto my pillow and rub my eyes. I think it's time to go to sleep. My brain is _not_ functioning correctly.

Piper's POV

"So he just HUNG UP on me, and said he had to go back to football practice! Can you believe him? Who has football practice at TEN? He just didn't want to talk to me!" Hazel ranted about a small banter she had with Frank on the phone.

I rub my eyes. "Yeah, I think he might just have wanted to avoid talking about it. But whatever. Hey, you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" I need to get my mind off of Drew's and Jason's date. What did they do? Did he put his arm around her? Did he touch her?

Did he kiss her?

"Hmm? Yeah! Sure! Anything to get my mind off of him. And I'm pretty bored. So, the mall?" Hazel suggests.

"The mall? I dunno..."

"Please, Piper! Please?"

I sigh. "Alright."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up."

"No! I'll pick you up!" I say a little too quickly.

"Piper, I already know your family is rich. Will was telling his friends once, and I overheard. You don't need to be so modest! Please, now don't make any objections. I'm picking you up at twelve, and that's that."

Well, she doesn't know who my dad is. "Alright, then pick me up." We talk for a little more, until Frank calls her, probably to apologize.

I lay down once we hang up and collapse on my bed.

I need some sleep.

Jason's POV

_Three o'clock at the mall_

"Drew, can we sit for a MINUTE? We've been walking and shopping nonstop for two hours!" I whine to her.

She shakes her head. "No, no, no. I need a new dress. Oh, and some shoes..."

I slump my shoulders in defeat. Why had I agreed to go to the mall with her? She's such a diva. A brat. A spoiled selfish cold-hearted-

"Jason, are you coming or not?" she calls out.

"Yes," I mumble, walking with her, holding bags, and promising to myself that once I get home, I'll dump her in the worst way.

We enter Forever 21 and I look around. I can swear I saw a girl who had the same dark hair as Reyna, but as I craned my neck, trying to get a better view, the girl vanished. I sighed and walked around with Drew around the store until she found the 'perfect' dress.

While we waited in a long line to pay, someone suddenly said, "Jason?" behind me.

I whipped around and came face to face with Hazel. "Oh, hey Hazel."

"Hey, Jason! Oh, uh, hi," she says to Drew.

I look behind her and notice another girl. "Piper?"

She nods and even smiles before she looks at Drew and looks away.

"So what are you guys doing here? Oh, and are you in line?" I ask.

"Nope. We haven't chosen anything yet. We _just_ came to shop," Hazel replies. "How about you? What are you guys doing here?"

I paused, glancing at Piper and then looking back at Hazel. "We're here on a date."

Piper glares at me and then turns to Drew. "Is that so?" she asks, sweetly, looking directly at Drew.

"Yup," Drew hisses at her, moving up a spot in the line, once someone is finished paying.

I watch Drew and Piper. They both have this...look on their face, that makes me think that they know something that I don't know.

"Well, then. We should probably leave you two alone," Piper says in a crisp voice. "Let's go, Hazel."

They walk away, leaving me alone with Drew. I feel an empty feeling as soon as Piper walks away.

As soon as we're done paying, we go outside, in the parking lot. Drew is mad, I can feel it.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask her, stopping cold in my tracks, standing near a black minivan.

She stops, and turns around. Drew glares at me. "Why do you have to talk to Piper?" she demands.

I blink. "What?"

"You heard me. Why do you always have to talk to Piper?"

"I didn't plan on her being there! What's wrong with talking to Piper?"

"I just don't like you talking to her!"

"Gods, Drew! She's my friend!"

"Excuse me? So you're telling me you're JUST friends with her? That you have no feelings for her whatsoever?" She's nose to nose with me now.

I clench my fists. "Yes! I don't!"

"Admit it, Jason! You do!"

"I don't, Drew! Can you shut up?!"

"No, just ADMIT IT! You have feelings for her!"

"If having feelings for someone means to be thinking about them all the time, being happy whenever you're with them, feeling empty if you're not with them, then yes! Yes! Yes I do! I _do_ like her! I _only_ like her! I like _her_! I like _Piper_! I like talking to her! I like it when she's with me! I like being with her! I hate seeing her with any other guy! I like it when she wants to talk to me. I like it when she smiles. I like it when she laughs. I like it when she teases me. I like it when she's stubborn. I like everything about her! I like Piper, alright? I might even love her!" I rant.

I pause, realizing what I just said. Drew stares at me with a shocked and heartbroken expression on her face, which I could care less about. But the only thing that's making _me_ shocked, is my confession. Where did all of that stuff come from? When did I start thinking this stuff?

But I knew one thing: it wasn't a lie. I guess it's true.

I like Piper McLean.

"You-you're-" Drew gasps. "You JERK! I-I never want to see you again!" She runs off and leaves me standing there alone.

I shake my head. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with Reyna.

"Reyna? Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask her. I clench my fists. I'm still pissed off by the rumors she spread.

But now, I'm even more pissed, now that I've realized I like Piper.

"I heard everything you said. You like Piper," she says.

"What's it to you?" I snap.

"Nothing. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I saw you earlier in the mall but I decided to wait. Then I came and followed you guys here, and I heard everything. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop-"

"It's okay," I interrupt. "You should be apologizing to Piper."

"I know. I'm going to."

An awkward silence fills the air.

"I thought you were just using her," Reyna blurts out. "You told me that you were just trying to get her to like you so that she'd stop being a bitch and stuff."

"Okay, first of all, she's not a bitch. Second of all, I stopped using her a long time ago, once we first started talking to each other. And yeah, that plan was pretty stupid."

She nods. "What are you going to do now?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to...well I don't know."

She nods again. "Well, I'll give you some space. But again, I'm really sorry about everything."

I nod. "Just apologize to Piper."

She gives me a half-smile and walks away. I watch her as she leaves and sigh.

I suddenly hear footsteps. "Who's there?" I call out. Nobody answers.

I sigh again. I'm seriously starting to lose it.

Third Person POV

Drew sits behind a car and buries her face in her hands. Stupid Piper. She's an ugly girl with uneven hair and clothes that look like they came out of a dumpster! What does Jason _see_ in her?

Suddenly, some other girl's voice talks to him. "I heard everything you said. You like Piper."

Drew turns around and peeks at them. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. The girl who spread the rumors about Piper being a slut who used to hook up with guys in the bathrooms in her old schools. Drew DEFINITELY respects Reyna.

Drew listens and widens her eyes. Jason was using her before? How lame. She secretly smirks. If Piper found out, she certainly wouldn't want to be with Jason, as a girlfriend or a friend.

She got up and walked away. Jason called out, "Who's there?" Drew hid behind a large Chevy truck until he walked off to his car. She sighed once he drove away.

Drew thought for a moment. _Piper would certainly be interested in this piece of information I just found out_, Drew thought.

After all, if Drew can't have Jason, Piper won't, either.

* * *

**Drew! How can you be so mean?**

**To that last guest reviewer: Told you I was gonna make her mean.**

**To the rest of my readers: Remember, I told you I was gonna add more drama! And this isn't all of it! BEWARE: I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves. Rick Riordan also took time to progress their love. So am I.**

**But hey, JASON LIKES PIPER! Yayyyyy!**

**Well, yeah. So byeeeee. Don't forget to review! xxxx**

**~maybeitsalaiba~**


	13. Jason Grace: Liar

**EDITED 2-21-15**

**:) Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Jason's POV

On Monday, I'm in the balcony, on the stairs, on my phone when suddenly Piper comes up to me and sits next to me.

"Hey, Jason," she casually says, smiling at me.

I pause what I'm doing and stare at her blankly. Her smile...did it always lighten up my mood? How could I have NOT noticed this?

After the whole banter with Drew, and after I discovered what my feelings were for Piper, I feel confused. I've been thinking of her a lot and yesterday night, I couldn't sleep since she was basically on my mind the whole time.

I'm not sure what to say to Piper without sounding like a total idiot or doof. Do I just act casual? Do I be flirty? Fuck, I've never had to deal with anything like this before.

"Jason?"

I blink. "Yeah? Oh-uh, hey, uh, Piper." Should I call her Piper, beauty queen, or Pipes? What do I do?

She nods slowly, obviously confused. "Are you okay?" she asks me.

I nod, a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay. So, what are you doing?" she asks, gesturing to my phone.

"N-nothing." I lean away from her. Fuck, why am I acting like such a loser? God, this isn't even awkward anymore. It's just plain embarrassing. _I'm_ embarrassing.

"Jason, are you sure you're alright?" Piper asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I feel sudden spark surge through me as soon as we make physical contact. I widen my eyes but clear my throat, trying to tell myself to calm down.

I nod again. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Oh! I forgot! How was your date with Drew on Saturday?" she asks, removing my hand from my shoulder.

I bite my lip. What do I say? _Oh, it was pretty cool. Except for the fact that we had a fight, broke up, and I realized that I really like you._

"I don't think Drew was the right girl for me," I say, instead.

"Oh? Really?" Is it just me, or does she sound happy? If she doesn't, then okay. If she does...

Does this mean she likes me, too?

"Yeah. I kind of broke up with her." I watch her expression carefully. Piper is staring right at me with a look of excitement on her face. I look into her kaleidoscope eyes for a moment but then quickly look away.

"Oh. That's...too bad," Piper says. "But to be honest, she was nuts."

I laugh. "Oh, really?"

She nods. "Yeah. She told me to stay away from you and accused me of trying to make a move on you."

I stop laughing immediately. "What? When?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Around last week?"

"Oh," I say, taking a deep breath. So Drew didn't tell her.

Yet.

But how dare she try to threaten Piper? That fucking...

"Hey, let's get to class," Piper tells me, breaking me out of my thoughts. She checks her watch and gets up.

I bite my lip. I'm just going to feel more awkward if I walk with her to class. "Uh, actually you can go."

"Huh?"

"I'll go by myself."

"But...why?"

"Look, I'll just go by myself, okay? You don't have to constantly be on my back all the time," I tell her, impatiently.

She blinks, obviously hurt. I think about apologizing for a moment but something holds me back. "Fine," she snaps. She turns on her heel and walks off.

I sigh. What's wrong with me? Why the hell am I acting like this? I'm supposed to tell her I like her, not be a jerk to her.

I drop my face in my hands. What am I going to do?

* * *

Piper's POV

Gods, what's his problem? I'm getting REALLY sick of his bipolarity. Sometimes he's nice, sometimes he's an asshole.

Stupid Jason.

I walk up the stairs and accidentally bump into someone. I look up and see who it is.

Reyna.

"Sorry," I mumble. I try to walk past her, but she stops me.

"Piper, I needed to tell you something," she says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm REALLY sorry about those rumors I spread. I was just kind of...jealous. I mean, 'cause Jason is such good friends with you. So, well, I wanted to spread those rumors, thinking that he'd stop talking to you and believe those rumors. But...I was wrong, and he broke up with me. I feel really guilty for what I said about you. I'm super sorry," Reyna says.

I stare at her. "Really?"

She lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, Piper. I mean, I guess I still don't like you, but hey, I am sorry."

_Well, you definitely suck at apologizing, Reyna._

I shrug, keeping an impassive look on my face. "Okay, it's cool."

"Okay. Now excuse me, please."

I let her walk past me and walk upstairs. I really don't know how to feel about her. She's frustrating.

I sigh, and walk to my Geometry class. Whatever.

* * *

_At Lunch_

Jason comes over to our table like he usually does. But he wasn't talking to me. AT ALL. Is he still mad about the fight on Saturday? It was just some silly banter. I got over it. Why can't he?

I peek at him and finally decide to say something. "Hey."

He turns to look at me, looking bored. "Hi, Piper." Jason turned back to Calypso and Juniper, and talked to them about something I could care less about.

I roll my eyes, and turn to Annabeth and spring up a conversation with her. I try to ignore Jason as best as I can.

After all, if he doesn't want to talk to me, then I won't talk to him.

* * *

Jason's POV

Gods, what is it about me getting all tongue-tied in front of Piper?

I can't talk to her. I can't laugh with her. I can't look at her.

I'm such an idiot.

I need to tell her how I feel. I can't keep my emotions all bottled up inside of me. I need to tell her. I got to do it.

So the next day, I spring up a conversation with her in the balcony.

I gotta do it.

I HAVE to do it.

"Hey, Pipes!" I say cheerfully, sitting next to her on the stairs.

She doesn't look up. She doesn't smile. She doesn't do anything.

Shit. She must be mad about me ignoring her yesterday.

"Look, Pipes. I'm sorry about ignoring you yesterday. I-I needed to tell you something, but I couldn't build up the courage to do it," I tell her.

She doesn't say anything. She must be trying to ignore me.

I grin. "Come on, Pipes. I know you wanna talk to me."

Silence.

"Piper! You can't ignore me forever!" I sing.

More silence.

Fuck, Piper, can you say something?!

I tickle her. "Come on, beauty queen!"

Piper slaps my hands away and looks up at me. Her eyes were flashing at me in anger and her fists were clenched.

I felt all the color drain from my face. It hit me like a ton of bricks. She was mad.

"If you think I'm mad about you ignoring me yesterday, then you're way out of line. I'm not that immature, to be mad at something as little as that. Leave me alone, okay?" She gets up and walks away, leaving me alone and confused.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Piper's POV

_Yesterday (After school)_

I come out of the school building, ready to walk home, when suddenly someone calls my name. "Piper!"

I turn around and see Drew running up to me.

I sigh once she comes up to me. "What do you want, Drew? If you're gonna ask me to stay away from Jason, I already told you. We're just friends." I tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear.

She smirks. "Honey, I'm not here to talk about you staying away from Jason. Although, there _is_ something I need to tell you about him."

I blink. "Then, what?"

Drew leans in. "Okay, so after we broke up, I was hiding behind a car and-"

"Why were you hiding behind a car?" I interrupt her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, did I say hiding? I meant I was looking for, um, my bracelet. And then, Reyna comes up to him. She apologized to him for the rumors she spread about you, and they talked until she brought up something...interesting."

"What?"

"Jason was using you."

"What?"

"You heard me, hon. Apparently, Jason hates you. A lot. Since you guys first met. So, he wanted to make you like him and then you'd be heads over heels for him, right? And then, he would reject you or humiliate you or something and stuff. And you'd be all caught up on him and you wouldn't be such a bitch. Oh, and did I mention that's why he became friends with you in the first place?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Drew? Do you really think I'd believe that? You're just a pathetic liar."

She smirks again. "Okay, believe it or not. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. You're just spitting out bullshit."

"Oh, really? So you think that Jason magically wanted to be nice to you because he had a change of heart? You think he actually liked you? Please, Piper. Be realistic."

I furrow my eyebrows. Now that I think about it, Jason did seem a bit like he didn't like me at first. And then today, this whole day, he was ignoring me and being rude. Could Drew actually be saying the truth?

I glare at her. "If you're making this up-"

"Sweetie, please. I don't have time to make up stuff like this. You're lucky I'm even telling you this. So help me, will ya? Okay, bye!" She runs off to her friend, Lacy, leaving me standing.

I shake my head. No. Jason wouldn't. Would he?

Is that why he's been acting so weird lately? Because he's...he's using me? He's trying to make me go heads over heels for him? He's trying to HUMILIATE me?

I bite my lip. Did he do all that stuff for her because he's using me? He beat up those guys in the ally for using me? He saved me from Will, trying to humiliate me? He TALKED to me, because he was just using me?

How can I be so STUPID? I knew that Jason was a jerk the first time I saw him. He was an asshole when we first talked. Why did I have to become friends with him?

He hates me? _Why_?

I turn and walk back home, only thinking one thing:

How could someone be such an asshole?

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter is a little short, but I updated really quick. Isn't that cool? Even though I have so much stuff to do?**

**I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are THE BEST.**

**And I will update soon. Hopefully, a longer chapter.**

**Okay guys, thanks!**

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**

**Goodbye! 3**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	14. Confrontations and Fights

**HEY THERE!**

**Okay, can I just say how much I LOVE YOU GUYS? 70 reviews? I'M SO FREAKING HAPPYYY!**

**I know the story is going slow, as one of my reviewers pointed out. The thing is, you guys have a different thought of how the story's gonna go. Well, let's just say that you guys are wrong because...well, I don't wanna give any spoilers. cx**

**But just remember, I'm planning on making this 27 chapters. There's going to be a BUNCH of stuff happening.**

**Well, so just go on and read xxx**

* * *

Jason's POV

In Chemistry, I tried my best to make eye contact with Piper. But she didn't look up _once_. She just ignored me the whole time.

I'm really confused. Why is she so mad? What the hell did I do?

The next day, I find Annabeth. "Hey."

She looks up at me from her textbook and nods. "Hi."

I sit next to her. "Where's Percy?"

"I don't know. What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, do you know why Piper's so...mad at me?" I ask her.

Annabeth shrugs. "Nope. Sorry."

I feel my shoulders slump. "Alright. Well, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." She returns to her textbook and I walk away.

* * *

_Later after school_

I decide to try to catch Piper in front of the building before she walks home. But when I come, I see her talking to Conner Stoll.

I feel myself getting angry. Or maybe...jealous?

Yup. I'm jealous.

I wait and watch them laughing and smiling. I feel myself getting more annoyed and more annoyed by the minute. Finally, they say bye to each other and he walks away.

I take the chance to walk up to Piper. I wanted to talk calmly, but now seeing her talking to someone else when she's mad at me...well, I'm pretty pissed off.

I grab her arm and pull her back, so she's facing me. "Piper, I need to talk to you."

She sees me and scowls. "No thanks, Jason."

I cross my arms. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's your problem."

Piper rolls her eyes. "I don't have a problem. In fact, maybe I do. _You're_ my problem."

I clench my fists. "Excuse me?" I bark at her.

"Don't think that you can keep anything away from anyone and get away from it, Jason!" She pushes past me and walks away.

And I don't make any effort to stop her.

Piper's POV

"I already told you, Dad. I'm fine," I say for the millionth time.

We're sitting in the living room, watching one of my dad's movies, _King of Sparta_, and eating nachos. I guess I must have seemed upset when I first came in, but I'm pretty much fine now. Sort of. Not really.

We watch the part where he fights off the monsters until he speaks up. "Hey, Piper?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Remember Georgia Grace?"

I feel my heart thump faster. "What about her?" I ask.

"One of my sources told me she's going to therapy."

I raise my eyebrows, facing him. "Really? For how long?"

"About a year and a half."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm actually thinking that once she gets back from therapy, we can work on a movie together."

I feel my face getting hot. "Why? You were never interested before."

"True. But Piper, people change. And she's the one who chose to go to therapy. She's _choosing _to change."

"Oh," I say. "What about her son? Where's he gonna stay?"

My father shrugs. "With her friend."

"Oh." I feel myself getting even more curious. How's he gonna manage school? Does he know his mom is gonna go to therapy? Is he okay with it?

I shake my head. Why should I care? He's done nothing but _use _me. I have no business with him. And he has no business with me.

I try to clear these questions out of my head and try to focus on the movie.

_The next day after school_

I've done my best to avoid Jason, but sadly, my efforts aren't great enough.

He catches up to me in front of the building. "Piper, I'm talking to you, and I'm NOT taking no for an answer."

I face him. Might as well get it over with. "Fine. What do you want to talk to me about?" I demand.

Jason takes a deep breath. "First of all, I want to know why you're mad at me."

I roll my eyes. "I know."

He stares at me with a blank expression on his face. "What?"

"I know why you wanted to become friends with me." I'm losing my cool. I have to get a grip.

"Piper, I have no clue what you're talking about."

I feel my anger boiling. "I know that you were using me!" I yell at him, losing my patience.

He blinks. "Huh?"

"You jerk! You two-faced, selfish, bratty, pig-like JERK! You were trying to make me like you! You were planning on HUMILIATING me! You wanted to make me look STUPID! You wanted me to be all heads over heels for you! And guess what? It didn't work!"

He looks down. "How-how'd you find out?"

"Drew overheard you talking to Reyna. She told me _everything_. You _are_ an asshole. I was right about you." At this point, I'm not even that angry anymore. I'm hurt. I'm sad. I'm feeling _betrayed_.

He shakes his head. "Pipes, I-"

"Don't you DARE call me Pipes."

"Look, Piper-"

"No! Don't you DARE try to talk to me! How could you? I thought this was beneath you, Jason! You're no better than Will!" I shout at him, before I can stop my words. His expression changes from guilt to outrage and complete hatred.

"You...BITCH. You-you are such a complete BITCH!" he shouts. I flinch. He's never used that tone with me before.

He takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. "Look, Piper. Listen, okay? I-I stopped trying to make you like me after I became friends with you. I realized that you're actually a good friend. I really am sorry. I'm very, very sorry, alright?"

I shake my head. "How can I believe you? How can I trust you, Jason?"

He clenches his fists. "I already apologized! What else am I supposed to do? Sing a song and play the ukulele?"

I roll my eyes. "Gods, Jason! You say your mom is the bad one, but you're WORSE than her. You're a freaking LIAR."

He turns red with anger. I know I've hit a spot. I'm almost afraid.

"You...you are not my friend," he hisses.

"You never were my friend," I reply.

Jason shakes his head. "Gods, Piper. You're a real bitch, ya know that? I trusted you with...I trusted you when I told you that stuff."

"I trusted you this whole time, too."

He backs away from me and turns around, to walk away. But he pauses, to only say one more thing.

"Piper McLean, I never want to speak to you again."

With that, he walks away.

I blink and I feel my eyes stinging and itching. I touch them and feel moisture coming out of them. I wipe them and realize that I'm crying.

I'm...crying?

I glare at Jason's back as he walks far away. Jason Grace, I will never speak to you, EVER.

Jason's POV

How could she?

I thought she was trustworthy. I thought she was an honest, trustworthy, and selfless person.

I was wrong.

Gods, I was right from the start. Piper McLean was not to be trusted.

I go to the parking lot, looking for my car, when suddenly, Reyna walks up to me.

"Oh, hey," I say in surprise.

"Hi." She brushes her hair out of her face. "What are you still doing here?"

I shrug. "Nothing much. Just...hanging. Uh, how about you?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging."

Before I can stop it, a grin spreads out on my face. I burst out laughing, and she suddenly does too.

Finally, we stop. Then she asks me, "Did you tell Piper?"

I don't have to ask her to know that she's talking about me liking Piper. I shake my head. "No."

"Why?"

I sigh. "We sort of had a fight."

Reyna widens her eyes. "A fight? About what?"

"She found out about me trying to get her to like me."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah."

"Did you apologize?"

"I did."

"So?"

"She's still mad."

"Gods, Jason. I'm really sorry."

I shrug. "Whatever. I don't like her anymore." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know it's true. I don't like Piper anymore.

"Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm sure of it. She...she's not who I thought she was. I am _completely_ over her."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

An awkward moment of silence passes between us.

"Look, Jason," Reyna suddenly blurts out. "You're saying that you're completely over her, but are you? Because if you are, well then, I want another chance. I still like you."

I stare at her. "Huh?

"You heard me."

I look down and think. Maybe it is time to move on to different girls. Maybe it's time to move on from Piper.

Besides, Reyna...she's actually a good friend. And she doesn't seem that bitchy anymore. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

"Okay," I say.

She grins at me and takes my hand. I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

Then it's official. Reyna and I are back together.

* * *

**Go ahead. Scream at me. Send death threats to me. Throw tomatoes at me.**

**But guyssss, it's not over yet!**

**The next chapter...well it'll be more interesting. ****Trust me, Jasper will come. It's just gonna take some time. Sorry about getting Jeyna back together. But it's not gonna stay like that!**

**BTW: How do you guys feel about a sequel to this fanfiction?**

**Okay guys! Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**ILY3 byeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	15. Senior Year

**Okay guys. Can I just say how much I LOVE Y'ALL'S REVIEWS? AHAHHAHAHA Sorry for making y'all scream in terror and all the crying and stuff.**

**Now you'll see where I'm going with this FanFiction. I really hope you guys like it. Sorry, Jasper isn't gonna magically pop in. But it will come later! :)**

**Now remember, Piper and Jason still don't talk to each other, alright?**

**Okay! Don't forget to review! cx**

* * *

_**Two Years Later (Senior Year)**_

Jason's POV

It's finally January, after winter break. Time to go back to school. Thalia left to go back to college, right after New Year's, and I'm alone at my house with my mother again.

My mom finally came back from therapy before Christmas. She's acting...normal. Which is weird. She's acting like a real mom. A kind, loving, and caring one. It's kind of creepy. Both Thalia and I noticed. But we didn't know if it was permanent or temporary.

Her psychiatrist said to act normal with her, and be friendly. Mom apparently doesn't drink alcohol anymore. She was apparently turned towards alcohol after my father left her. So, she had the burden of two kids, alone, while being the center of attention in the media.

But I still don't know if I can trust her.

As I get ready for school, I grab my keys and walk out of my room. My mother is on the breakfast table, and is sipping coffee. She sees me and smiles. "Do you want something to eat?" she asks.

I shake my head, grabbing my backpack from the living room. "I'll just grab a donut or something on the way to school."

She nods. "Alright. Have a nice day."

I walk out into the cold air, feeling confused. My mother has suddenly become very...strange.

I drive and stop the car at a red light. I check my phone and see that Reyna has sent me a message. I scan it.

_Hey. Can you pick me up?_

I check the time and sigh. I quickly type back a text.

_Okay, I'm on my way._

* * *

Once I reach her house, I honk the car. She comes out in about a minute. Reyna smiles brightly and sits in the passenger seat.

"Hey," she says, slamming the door shut.

"Hey. Let's go."

On the ride to school, she speaks up. "How was Christmas?"

I shrug. "It was cool."

"How's your mom?"

I tense up. They think that she was just taking a break from acting and was staying somewhere in Europe. The whole world thinks that. That's what my mom told the media. And I'm very thankful for that.

"She's alright," I tell her, not offering anymore details. She nods and starts talking about _her_ Christmas.

As soon as we reach our school, I park at the student parking lot. We walk out of our car and walk into the school.

The girls have quit staring at me. They have quit flirting with me. They have quit talking about me. Reyna and I have been an on and off item for two years now. Well, we were off only once when we were sophomores and she spread rumors about...her.

Whatever.

Anyway, I've pretty much lost my player status. My friends have stopped teasing me about it, too.

She says bye to me and goes to her locker while I go to mine. I have Gym with Leo and Percy. I get out my PE bag and rush to the gymnasium.

I walk there and see Coach Hedge scolding Leo. "Drop and give me 20, mister!" Coach Hedge barks at him.

Leo quickly drops down and starts doing his push-ups, obviously feeling sore and tortured. I manage to hide my grin. I walk over to the boys' locker room and change and walk out.

I sit at the bleachers with Percy and Annabeth. They're having their annoyingly cute moment. Belch. This is why I need Leo. I watch him do his push-ups.

He was on his thirteenth one until someone burst into the gym. Everyone looked up at who it was.

Piper McLean.

What the hell is she doing here?

I feel my ears turn pink and quickly look away. I look at Annabeth and Percy. They know that we aren't speaking anymore, but they still talk to her. Annabeth is one of her close friends, so I guess it's okay. Percy is, well, Percy. He's too nice.

I watch as Annabeth waves her over. "Piper!"

I look down, pretending to be very interested in my shoes. I peek at Piper. She makes a 'hold on' gesture to Annabeth and walks over to Coach Hedge.

"Coach Hedge?" she calls.

"Yes? Okay, Leo, you can go, now." Coach Hedge turns his attention toward Piper. "What do you want, Piper?"

Piper tells him something, which I can't really hear, considering we're in a gym and we're not very close to her, but I catch bits of it. I hear 'schedule' 'change' and 'Gym first period'.

I quickly turn toward Leo. "Hey, man. Were the push-ups fun?"

He groans. "Shut up. My arms feel sore."

We talk about some stuff and I peek at Piper from the corner of my eye. She's walking over to...us.

She takes a seat next to Annabeth and they start talking.

I re-focus my attention towards Leo, but he's smiling and looking at Piper. "Hey Piper!"

"Hey!" I hear her say. I roll my eyes.

Leo looks at me and shrugs. "What?"

"Really? You have to ask?"

"Piper's my friend," he defends. "Besides, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be with Calypso."

I shrug. "Whatever. I think Coach Hedge is gonna make us play football today. Let's just focus on that."

Piper's POV

Gods, I enter the gym, and see that _Jason _is in my class? Damn it.

We haven't really talked since the whole fight we had. And I don't think that either of us wants to. He got back with Reyna the same day we had the fight. I was kind of upset about that. Did he get back together with her before we had the fight, or after? If it was after, would he have told me if we didn't have a fight? If it was before, then why didn't he tell me?

I've thought of getting back at him. A lot. But I can't. Not because I don't have any way to get back at him. I do.

I can tell everyone about his mom.

But I...don't want to.

It's kind of stupid. But he's kept my secret about my dad. And I've kept his secret about his mom. He might have not been completely honest and trustworthy with me, but _I_ choose to be honest and trustworthy with him.

* * *

_After-school_

I talk to Hazel in the hallway before I go to the front of the school's main building.

"So, where were you in Calc today?" she asks.

I groan. "They changed my schedule. I have P.E. now."

She nods. "You have Annabeth, though."

I bite my lip. "Yeah." I _am_ thankful that I have Annabeth in my class. But the fact that Jason's there...ugh.

Suddenly, Frank comes up behind Hazel and puts his arm around her. She turns and giggles. I watch as Frank hugs her. "Let's go," he says.

Hazel turns to me. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I force a smile and nod. "Yeah, sure! Bye guys!" They say bye and wave to me as they walk away.

Frank has changed since sophomore year. He's gotten taller and more leaner. He's lost his pudge and looks like a football player now. Well, he _is _a football player, but whatever.

I look away and walk to the main building.

Sometimes I feel left out because all my other friends have boyfriends and I don't. Calypso has Leo, Hazel has Frank, Juniper has Grover, and Annabeth has Percy.

It's not like I haven't gotten asked out before. I mean, I have. But...those guys just don't seem _right_ for me.

It's kind of lame. But whatever.

* * *

I enter my house and see my dad in the living room, talking to someone on the phone. I put my backpack on the floor and come inside the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand," he says on the phone. "No, no. I insist. There's plenty of space here. Please, I insist."

He pauses and then smiles in relief. "Okay, good. You'll be arriving at six, right? Okay, okay. Don't thank me, it's my pleasure! Okay. Bye!" He hangs up and sees me.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you arrived!" Dad greets me.

I smile and hug him. "Who were you talking to?" I ask once I pull away from him.

Dad's eyes sparkle. "It's a surprise. We're gonna have some guests over for a while."

I raise an eyebrow. "A while?"

He nods. "One of my soon-to-be co-stars and their child. They'll stay with us."

"Stay?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, someone planted a bomb inside their house and now, they need a place to stay while they find another place to live in."

I widen my eyes. "Oh, that's sad. Have they found out who did it?"

"Yeah, that guy's gonna have a court date set. But it's nothing to worry about."

I nod. "Alright. Uh, I have to go upstairs. I have homework."

He smiles. "Okay, Pipes."

I wince once I hear that nickname. Jas...that kid used to call me 'Pipes', too.

I will not mention his name. I will act like he doesn't exist. It doesn't matter that he's in my PE class, right? It doesn't mean I'll have to talk to him.

_Later, At Six_

I was in my room, listening to music, when the doorbell rang.

I took the ear buds out of my ears and tossed them onto my bed. I got off of my bed and went downstairs, as my dad opened the door.

"Hello!" a familiar female voice said.

"Hello, Georgia. Oh, and is that your son?"

"Yes, his name is Jason."

My mouth suddenly feels dry.

Jason.

Georgia.

Great. Just GREAT.

Does he know that I'm gonna be living with him?

Of course he does, he's not STUPID.

I hesitantly walk up to my father and smile sweetly at Georgia Grace. She's really pretty and stunning. Her eyes hold mischief and fun but they also hold sadness, as if they'd seen too many things.

"Oh, so this is your daughter, right?" Ms. Grace asks my father.

Dad nods. "Yes, this is Piper. Anyway, come in! We'll talk as soon as you both get settled. Piper, can you show them to their rooms?"

I nod. "Yeah, right this way." They pick up their bags and follow me to the guest rooms.

I lead them to a hallway. Jason is silent. Ms. Grace starts asking me questions.

"So, do you have a boyfriend? Surely, you do! You're beautiful! I bet you have a bunch of guys trailing after you!"

I feel myself blush. "Uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend. But, thanks."

She smiles at me. "You know, my son is single, too!"

"Mom, I'm dating Reyna," Jason finally speaks up. I glance at him. He's scowling at Ms. Grace.

She waves her hand. "Yeah, yeah. So, Piper! What career are you looking into?"

We start a conversation. Ms. Grace is pretty cool. Did Jason lie to me about her being cold and selfish?

No. Jason is the cold and selfish one.

Finally, I drop her off at a room. "Here you go. This is your room, Ms. Grace."

She smiles wider. "Okay, thanks! I'm actually gonna go hit the hay. Can you tell your dad that, too?"

I nod. "Sure! No problem. If you need anything, please tell me."

She nods. "Okay. Bye Piper!"

"Bye." She closes the door, leaving Jason and I alone in the hallway.

"Let's go," I mumble, leading him. I peek behind me to see if he's even following me. He is.

I stop in front of another guest room. "Here ya go."

"Okay," he mumbles.

I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm and turns me to face him. I glower at him. "What?"

"Just so we're clear, I still hate your guts."

"And I hate yours."

"You will not go around telling people that I'm staying at your house."

"Neither will you."

Jason stares at me for a moment before letting go of me. "Get out of my face," he growls.

I roll my eyes. "I was going to anyway."

He turns and slams the door in my face. I huff and walk away.

What a pig.

* * *

**OMG THEY'RE LIVING TOGETHER? What's gonna happen now?**

**I know y'all were hoping for Jasper, but hey, you guys are gonna get it soon enough. I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Oh, and do you guys remember Lityerses and Dylan from the Lost Hero? Lityerses, or Lit, was the guy that Jason was jealous of because Piper smiled at Lit. And Dylan was the dude who hit on Piper in the beginning.**

**If I was to add either Lit or Dylan to this, who do you think would be better? Please PM me or tell me in the reviews!**

**Okay byeeeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	16. Living Together

**Hey guys**

**I've been getting a lot of requests to make an ask. fm. I have one. It's in my bio.**

**Oh well, get on with the story! Thanks for the 99 reviews btw! GAHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Piper's POV

"Jason, will you PLEASE hurry up?!" I yell for the twentieth time.

I'm waiting outside my bathroom, wondering what's taking him so long. I really need to take a shower. He's been hogging the bathroom for over 45 minutes!

Gods, he's such a girl.

"I'm TRYING to! But your endless yelling is slowing me down!" he shouts back from the bathroom door.

"Ugh!" I groan. I lean my head back on the wall, waiting for Jason to hurry up and come out. Finally, he does.

"You take so much time!" I complain.

"Well, excuse me, but I actually _want_ to look presentable!"

"This is _my_ bathroom. Why'd you use this one?!"

"Because I like this one better. Now move. I need to go downstairs for breakfast."

"You're an unbelievable brat!" I shout.

"And you're a nagging little freak!" Jason yells back at me. He pushes through me to go downstairs. I huff and go inside the restroom.

Stupid jerk.

* * *

Later At Breakfast

"Piper?" Dad calls.

"Coming!" I rush down the stairs, my hair flopping behind me. I barely had time to blow-dry it, and it's getting all frizzy. It's all Jason's fault.

I come down to the breakfast table, where my dad, Ms. Grace, and Jason are all sitting. Jason sees me and starts laughing. "Hi there, Ms. Frizzle!"

I glower at him and get a bowl. I get the milk and grab some cereal and quickly fix something up. I can feel Ms. Grace watching my every move. I was feeling kind of uncomfortable.

Jason checks his watch as I sit down with my cereal. "Okay, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, Jason," Ms. Grace says as he gets up to leave.

He gets out and I see him getting in his car and driving away as I look through the window. I take a spoonful of my cereal and shove it in my mouth.

"Piper, you better hurry up! You're gonna get late," my dad tells me.

I nod. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

He gets up and vanishes into another room. I'm left alone with Ms. Grace.

"So, Piper. Let's be honest. Does my son annoy you?" Ms. Grace asks.

can't help but grin. "Yup. It's vice versa."

She chuckles. "Oh, but Piper, remember! Sometimes the people you hate the most, can turn out to be the people you love the most."

"Oh, that's...cool."

"Sometimes even romantic feelings for them."

"Oh, uh-"

"Jason and you would look cute together, right?"

"I laugh. "Nah. Jason's dating Reyna."

"Oh, well. Things can change." Her eyes sparkled.

I smile. Ms. Grace has this warmth to herself. Maybe she _was_ a mess before. But she's better now.

I glance at the clock and groan. "Oh, I'm gonna get late! I have to go. Bye, Ms. Grace!"

"Please, call me Georgia."

I smile back and leave.

* * *

Jason's POV

"So," Reyna says as we walk to class. "I heard that your house got bombed."

I nod. "Yeah. We're staying at...a hotel."

She smiles. "Sorry about your house."

I shrug. "It's fine. We're just looking for another place to stay. And we got our money so, well, yeah." I couldn't help but glance across the hall at Piper, who was talking to Calypso.

Nobody knows that we're living together. I plan on keeping it that way. I mean, it's not just that I don't like Piper. But it's also because people would think, 'Why are Georgia Grace and her son staying at Piper's place? It's not like she has a famous dad or anything...oh wait! Her dad's Tristan McLean!'

I don't want to tell people about her secret. After all, she kept mine.

"Hey, I'll talk to you, later. Okay?" Reyna suddenly says.

I avert my eyes back to her and smile. "Okay. Bye Reyna." I kiss her cheek and walk to my next class.

* * *

_Later After School_  
I see Piper in the parking lot, about to walk home. I gaze up at the sky. The clouds are gray, signaling that it's about to rain. Is Piper gonna walk home all the way by herself? Maybe I should give her a ride.

But why do I need to? She hasn't exactly been the best person ever to me. But I couldn't resist looking at her.

I watch Piper for a minute and huff. I walk up to her, and tap her on the shoulder. She looks up at me. "What?" she snaps.

"Jeez, kill the attitude," I snap back.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I was gonna ask you if you needed a ride home."

"What the hell? Are you crazy? No way!"

I stare blankly at her. "Gods, Pipes. I'm totally feeling the love here."

"Don't call me Pipes! You lost that privilege two years ago. And I don't want to ride home with you. I'd rather walk with one leg."

I glare at her. "I was trying to be nice, bitch! You just _have_ to act like you don't need anything in your life, don't you?"

She blinks, obviously shocked. "I don't act like that, you jerk! How about you just go home alone. I don't need a ride, CERTAINLY not from you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Piper walks away in a huff, leaving me angry. I stomp away to my car.

Stupid Piper.

* * *

Piper's POV

Ugh, that _idiot._

I stalk off on the sidewalk. I notice a guy with a black motorcycle riding out of the school zone. I look away immediately. I noticed him around a few times. A lot of girls steer clear of him. He's got this whole 'bad boy' thing going on. I don't really know what his name is. Eh. Whatever.

Jason Grace. Why would he offer a ride to me? He probably had something planned. He probably wanted to humiliate me in front of everyone.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts of Jason, that I don't notice when the guy with the motorcycle drives up to me, and stops the car. "Hey, Piper, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. Who are you?" I ask.

"Dylan."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Aunty Em's with me. It's about to rain. I'll take you to the restaurant and drop you home, if you'd like."

"On that?" I ask, gesturing to his motorcycle. He grins and nods.

"What, are you afraid?" he teases.

I scoff. "Please. Of that thing? No way."

Dylan grins. "Then hop on, Piper."

"I don't know. I should probably get my dad's permission."

"Then call him," he says simply.

I stare at him blankly. He smiles at me. "Piper, admit it. You're just afraid."

"I'm not scared of a motorcy-"

"I mean that you're scared of me."

I feel my ears turn red. He's right, but I am SO not gonna admit it. "Not a bit," I lie.

He smirks. "Call your dad. Right now."

I want to argue, but something about Dylan makes me feel...good. So I call my dad, in front of him, and my dad gives me permission.

"Come home anytime you want, okay?" Dad says.

"Okay. Bye Dad."

"Bye." He hangs up, and I shove my phone into my pocket and smile at Dylan. He smiles back at me, and I can't help but notice how white his teeth are.

"Okay. So let's go," he says. I nod and hop in.

* * *

Jason's POV

I come home, and do my homework. As I do my homework, I can't help but notice how hard it's raining. I wonder if Piper's drenched. She's probably taking a shower in her bathroom right now.

After I finish my homework, I decide to go out of my room, and see what's up. I guess I should probably apologize to Piper.

I walk out of my room and gently close the door behind me. I walk to Piper's bedroom and knock. "Piper?"

No answer.

I decide to come in myself. I walk in and look around.

Her room is actually pretty cool. It's not too girly, but it's not exactly tomboy-ish either. I find myself examining her dressing table when someone suddenly clears their throat behind me. I turn around and see Piper's dad leaning on the doorway.

I turn red once I realize what it looks like I'm doing. "Oh, h-hi. I wasn't, uh, eavesdropping or-"

"No, no it's fine. I know what you were doing. I was actually looking for you."

I blink. "For me?"

"Yeah. You actually look familiar."

I feel myself turn red again. He saw me in 10th grade when I came to Piper's house for the first time. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I think I must be hallucinating or something," he chuckles. I don't reply.

"So, what ARE you doing here?" he asks.

"Oh. I was looking for Piper."

"Oh, she's not here yet."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's out with one of her friends."

I feel myself getting nosy. "Which friend?"

Mr. McLean shrugs. "I don't know. Oh, well. Let's go. Piper always gets mad whenever I come inside her room without permission."

I nod. "Okay."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I know this chapter was kinda short, and boring, but I have a lot of stuff on my mind.**

**I know that some of you are getting bored with the story, and I guess I can't really blame you, but I really do hope you guys can stay. I really am trying to make chapters more interesting.**

**But yeah. OMG this girl that I hate, who thinks I'm her best friend, was flirting with my crush and he was looking at me and was mouthing at me, "what's she doing?" cuz he doesn't like her either. GAHHH.**

**Oh well. Don't forget to review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	17. The Jealousy War

**OMG you guys are THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!**

**116 reviews?! I'm literally dancing on my chair right now.**

**I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been going through a lot. ****For example, remember the crush I told you guys about?**

**He's asking another girl to be his girlfriend tomorrow. He told my friend about asking her out. My friend tried to hide it from me but I saw their texts and...yeah.**

**I'm kind of heartbroken, ya know? I mean, I saw the stuff he was saying about that other girl. Like "I really hope she says yes!" and "She's so awesome!" and "Oh my God, I'm so nervous about asking her out!" and "She's the smartest and prettiest girl at our school!".**

**Yeah I'm a mess. I really hope you guys can understand that I had a lot of stuff on my mind. But whatever, go on and read! xxx**

* * *

Piper's POV

Once Dylan reaches my house, he stops his motorcycle. I get off, noticing that he's checking out the outside of the mansion.

"You live here?" he asks me. I nod. He examines the plate on the gate of our house. "McLean? That sounds familiar."

I want to get him to pay attention to something else. I want him to go. But I feel like I can tell him anything, including this secret.

"Yeah. My dad's Tristan McLean," I tell him.

He widens his eyes. "Really? No way!"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. You want to keep it a secret, don't you?"

I widen my eyes. "Yeah, how'd you-"

"I can read people," Dylan says, winking at me. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

I grin at him. "Okay."

He smiles. "Bye, Piper."

"Bye." I watch him as he drives away. I walk to the front door and ring the doorbell.

After about ten seconds, someone opens the door. Jason. He frowns at me and crosses his arms, blocking the doorway.

"Uh, can you move?" I ask.

"Where the hell were you?" Jason demands.

I blink. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where were you?"

I shrug. "None of your business. I need to get through so can you-"

"I'm asking again. Where were you?"

I roll my eyes. "At Aunty Em's."

"Alone?"

"No."

"With who?"

"Goddammit Jason! You're not my dad!"

"With WHO?"

"With a friend."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's only six."

"Yeah, and do you know when you were supposed to come home? Did you even ask for permission?"

"I asked my dad about it, and he gave me permission. So don't even try to-"

"Yeah, but your dad doesn't know what happened LAST time, when you walked home alone. Does he?"

I froze. He still remembers. He still remembers when I got surrounded by that gang, and he saved me. I shake my head. "Well, I wasn't ALONE. I was with a FRIEND. And I didn't walk home."

"You went in a car?"

"No, I went on a motorcycle."

Jason widens his eyes. "A _motorcycle_?! What kind of girl owns a motor-"

"A guy."

"Huh?"

"A guy owns the motorcycle."

He clenches his jaw. "A guy."

"Yes."

"You went to Aunty Em's with a _guy_."

"Yes."

"Who?"

I clench my fists. "You don't have to know everything about my life, Jason! I'm not six. You aren't my father, or my brother, or my boyfriend! Just stop!"

His eyes flash with anger. "You fucking bitch," he hisses.

I feel a little hurt but I ignore it. "Move," I tell him.

Jason clenches his jaw and walks away into the house, leaving the door open. I come inside and walk straight to my room. I collapse on my bed and stuff my face into a pillow and scream.

I _hate _him. I hate Jason. I freaking hate Jason.

First he uses me. Then he lives with me. Now he acts like I'm wrong and he's right? I'm not a child. I can handle myself on my own.

I hate that pig _so_ _much_ it hurts.

* * *

Jason's POV

"Move," Piper tells me.

I feel myself getting angry, but I still walk away. I stomp into the living room, and sit down on the couch, sulking. Stupid Piper. How could I have ever been friends with her?

Suddenly, someone walks into the living room. I look up, and see my mother. She smiles at me. "Hello."

I blink. She's seriously getting creepy. Like in those horror movies, the villain is really nice until they explode.

"Yeah?" I ask, a little rudely. My mother doesn't seem to care.

"You know, I really like that Piper girl," she says, taking a seat next to me.

I roll my eyes. "Uh huh."

"She's so sweet and nice. I bet she'd make a really nice girlfriend."

I roll my eyes again. "Whatever."

"I love her eyes! I think she's really pretty, don't you?"

I shrug. "Eh." What's her point?

"Hmm. You and Piper would look _so_ cute together, don't you think?"

I widen my eyes. Is she fucking kidding me? "Mom, no."

"Oh come on! She's pretty, she's nice, she's sweet, she's-"

"No. I have a girlfriend, in case you forgot. Remember? Reyna?"

My mother wrinkles her nose. "Oh, THAT girl. Well, I prefer Piper..."

I roll my eyes and get up. "Mom. I like REYNA. I don't like Piper. Piper doesn't like me. Please, I'm begging you. Don't try to fix us up together."

Her eyes sparkle. "We'll see."

I sigh and walk up to my room, leaving my mom alone in the living room. I swear, the therapist was _wrong_. My mom is _still_ crazy.

* * *

_At School_

I walk into the school and walk up to my locker. I get out my stuff and walk toward P.E.

I pass by Piper's locker like I do a million times in a day, but I do a double-take.

Because she's talking to Dylan. Dylan _Vance_. **A/N I don't know what his last name is so I made a fake one.**_  
_

Dylan Vance is the cockiest person in our school. I might have used to be cocky, but nobody is cockier than him. Even then. He's always hitting on girls and hooks up with them. I might have used to do that, too, but I don't hook up with every girl I lay eyes on. He's the 'bad boy' of our school.

The thing I hate most about him is that people used to compare me to him. Well, that is until I got back with Reyna.

I pause and stare at them. They're talking and laughing.

Then it hits me. Dylan was the guy who got Piper home. He was the one who had a motorcycle. He's the one who took her to Aunty Em's.

Are they...going out?

I roll my eyes and walk to the gym. Why should I care about Dylan and Piper? She's a bitch, he's an ass. They deserve each other.

I don't give a fuck.

Right?

* * *

_After School_

"So he _still_ counted me late! What a jerk, right?" Reyna babbled.

I nod. "Yeah," I mumble. I'm not really listening. I'm thinking about Dylan and Piper. Dylan doesn't really seem...good enough for Piper. I mean, Piper's a bitch and all, but Dylan...he's just not _good_.

I need to get my mind off of them. I need to think about something else.

"Hey, you wanna go to Aunty Em's?" I blurt out.

Reyna shrugs. "When?"

"Uh, now?"

She blinks, obviously surprised. "Oh! Um, okay. Well, let's go."

* * *

_At Aunty Em's_

We sit down at a table and order. While we wait we talk about random stuff. I suddenly notice a familiar couple sitting at the table in front of us.

Dylan and Piper.

I clench my jaw. Dylan sits in front of Piper, his back facing me, which gives me a perfect view of Piper.

Piper looks around and glances at me for about a second and does a double take. Her eyes flash with an emotion I can't quite catch and she quickly looks back at Dylan once the waitress arrives.

I look back at Reyna, who is babbling on and on about something I can care less about. I find myself looking at Piper again. She's smiling and laughing at something Dylan said. A burning feeling takes over the pit of my stomach. I feel angry and upset at the same time.

Her eyes are all sparkly. She's looking at Dylan like he's the only one in the whole restaurant. I feel my heart lurch at that for some reason. How could she sit there and look so beautiful?

What the hell? I'm acting all weird and gay!

I suddenly realize that Piper's glancing at Reyna and I, too. I turn back toward Reyna and give her my best smile. I casually place my hand over hers. I peek at Piper. She's staring right at us, with an angry and confused expression on her face.

Excellent.

* * *

Piper's POV

I felt myself getting angry once I saw Jason put his hand over Reyna's. I didn't want him touching her. I just didn't.

I turn back towards Dylan, mustering a weak smile. Soon, the waiter comes over. We order and then wait for our meal to come. We chat for a bit and I find myself looking back in Jason's direction.

He's staring right at us with a clenched jaw. Then he suddenly turns toward Reyna and smiles. I realize, once I look down under their table, that Jason is touching her leg with his. I feel myself getting really mad about that.

I turn back to Dylan and laugh a little louder that I usually do at something he says. I peek at Jason. He's looking right at me. _Perfect_.

Our food arrives. We dig in. I laugh casually and keep glancing towards Jason and Reyna. They seem to be having fun. Why do I feel so...bitter?

Ugh. This is too confusing.

Then suddenly, Dylan casually places his hand on top of mine. He clears his throat. "Uh, Piper? I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah, go on."

He grins. "I wanted to ask you, uh, if you, um, if you'd..."

"Come on, don't be nervous."

He sighs. "I want to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend."

A bunch of things go through my head all of a sudden.

One, what would Jason think of Dylan and I dating?

Two, Dylan likes me?

Three, does Jason think that Dylan and I would look good together?

Four, why do I care what Jason thinks?

Five, do I like Dylan?

"Yes," I blurt out.

"Yes?" Dylan cocks an eyebrow.

I nod. "Yeah. I...I'll be your...girlfriend." It feels weird. I never had an actual relationship before. A few dates and stuff, but not an actual relationship. Unless you count Leo, but I was mainly helping Calypso.

Dylan grins wider. "Cool."

I manage a small smile. "Cool."

"Shall we go?" he asks.

I look down at my food and notice that I've pretty much finished all of it. I look up at him and nod. "Yeah. Let's go."

I walk up to the main entrance with him and take one last glance at Jason and Reyna. He's staring at me with a scowl on his face. I look away and walk out of the restaurant with Dylan and climb onto the back of his motorcycle.

Dylan Vance. My new boyfriend.

* * *

**Ooooooohhhhhhhh!**

**Okay, I know this chapter was kinda sucky, but I was going through a lot, okay? I had a severe case of writer's block.**

**It's not easy knowing that the guy you've liked for two years is asking out another girl.**

**But oh well. I'll try to get over him.**

**School is ending. That means I'll see less of him. I'm probably never gonna see him again. I'm moving schools, so yeah.**

**But whatever. That also means that I'll be updating more!**

**Bye guys!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	18. Surprise Visits

**Did I ever mention how awesome you guys are?! You all support me sooooooo much!**

**I mean not just with the fanfic, but in my personal life too! Thank you guys SOOOO much! You have NO idea how much I wanna hug you guys! Your PM's, your reviews...GAHH!**

**So yeah *virtual hug***

**School has ended! YAY! But I'll miss everyone a lot.**

**Anyway, let's move onto Jason and Piper's lives, shall we? I gotta admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

* * *

Piper's POV

I'm taking a shower and thinking about the essay I have to turn in for English when I hear the doorknob suddenly click.

What?

I open the shower curtain and scream.

Because Jason is standing _right there_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"OH _FUCK_!" he shouts when he sees me. He widens his eyes in shock, but doesn't look away.

"LANGUAGE!" I yell. _Wow, Piper. Out of all things, you think of his use of bad words._

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR?!" Jason demands, obviously ignoring my language comment.

"THIS IS _MY _BATHROOM, DUMBASS!"

"YOU SHOULD STILL LOCK THE DOOR!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL STARING AT ME!" I quickly move the shower curtain and cover myself. I only let my head peek out of the shower.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Jason wails, finally looking away.

"GET OUT, JASON!" I shriek.

"I'M _GOING_!"

"UGH!"

He slams the door and I hear angry footsteps walk away. I take a deep breath and quickly rinse the shampoo out of my hair angrily. Then I feel awkward.

Jason Grace just saw me _naked_.

Oh crap. Why do I always get myself in these situations?

* * *

_At Breakfast_

I come downstairs, avoiding Jason's eyes, and sit in front of Georgia.

"Hi, Piper," she greets.

"Hi, Georgia."

She smiles. "You look really nice today."

I blink in surprise. All I'm wearing is an old t-shirt and jeans. My hair isn't even blow-dried properly, because I was thinking of the shower incident. I pulled it into a messy braid.

"Uh, thanks." I make myself a bowl of cereal as my dad sits down on the breakfast table.

"So, would you like Jason to drive you to school?" she asks.

I mentally snort. After what just happened in the shower? "Uh, no thanks. I'll walk."

She smiles politely. "Well, if you say so."

I nod and shove a spoonful of the cereal into my mouth.

"So, Jason," she says, turning to him. "How's your girlfriend?"

He shrugs. "Reyna's okay."

I feel a pang of bitterness but I shove it down. What's wrong with me?

Georgia nods and frowns. "I don't really think you guys look that..._cute_ together."

Dad coughs.

I bite my lip.

Jason's eyes flash in anger. "What?"

"I mean, come on. In my opinion, you can do WAY better."

I stifle a grin. Jason's reaction is just too _funny_.

"Mom, I like Reyna."

I feel another pang of bitterness and hurt but I ignore it. I shove another spoonful of cereal down my throat.

"Well, I'm just saying. Honestly, I think you'd look better with Piper."

I choke.

Dad pats my back as I cough. "You alright, Piper?" he asks, concerned.

I nod, once I've calmed down.

"Mom! Piper and I don't like each other!" Jason's cheeks are pink.

"Yeah," I agree.

"Oh, well. You never know," Georgia smiles.

My dad's phone suddenly rings. He checks the Caller I.D. and gets up, his phone in his hand. 'Be right back,' he mouths.

'Who is it?' I mouth back.

He grins mischievously and picks up the phone. "Hello?" Dad walks out of the breakfast room, leaving me alone with Georgia and Jason.

"Well, that was odd," I find myself saying out loud.

Georgia nods. "Yeah. I think he's planning something."

I shrug. "Cool."

She bursts out laughing. I look up at her, confused. Did I say something funny?

"You and Jason are SO alike!" she exclaims, still laughing.

Jason shoots a glare at his mother and takes out his phone. He reads something and shoves it inside his pocket. He stands up. "I have to go. Reyna needs a ride. Bye."

"Bye!" Georgia calls, finally sobering up.

Soon, I walk to school.

It is then, while I'm walking, when I remember that I didn't mention that I'm dating Dylan to Georgia or Dad.

Oops.

* * *

Jason's POV

As soon as Reyna gets in the car, I drive away.

A million things are on my head.

First, who was Mr. McLean talking to?

Second, why is my mother so obsessed with fixing Piper and I up together?

But most importantly: why? Why me?

Why did I have to see Piper in the shower?

Reyna starts her babbling. "So, I was thinking that I should come over to where you're staying today."

That caught my attention. "What?"

She shrugs. "You know. I mean, I've never really met your mom before."

I stop at a red light. "Yeah you have. Remember? Last year?"

Reyna frowns. "Jason, that was only once. It was only before the Spring Formal. And it was barely a meeting. It was more like a 'Hey! What's up? How ya doin'? thing. I don't really know her. I haven't really talked to her."

"I'm sorry, Reyna. But now's just...not the time," I say. I can't let her know that I'm staying at Piper's house. She'll know who her dad is, and she'll begin to get jealous of Piper and I staying at the same house.

The light turns green. I start driving again.

"Jason, I know that you're going through a lot, finding a new house and stuff. But I need to meet your mom. Ms. Grace is gonna think I'm a bad girl or something."

"But you're _not_."

"Duh. But I want to meet your mom."

"Sometimes I think that you're only dating me because of my mother, and that you just want to meet her," I say. I don't usually play the using-me-for-famous-mom card, but it seems like it's my last choice.

Reyna blinks in shock. "Of course I'm not! Jason, you know that!"

I wince in guilt. I can hear practically hear the hurt in her voice.

"Look, Reyna. Right now's just...not the time. Maybe sometime later, okay?"

She sighs and mutters, "Fine.".

I can tell she's upset, and I feel bad. But I can't let her know that I'm staying at Piper's house.

I can't let her know that Piper has a famous dad.

I can't let her know about anything.

Because even though I hate it, I owe Piper.

* * *

_After school  
_

I asked Reyna if she wanted a ride, but she said that she's got it covered. So here I am, in my car, alone, driving up to my temporary home.

I think about if Piper rejected a ride from me and said that she had another ride, how I would react. I probably wouldn't care. I'd make her ride with me anyway. If I had to drag her, then I would.

But if Reyna, my _girlfriend_, did that, I would let her go, probably not caring who she goes with and where she goes.

Why am I so protective and possessive of Piper?

Ugh.

I stop at a red light. I think about how in tenth grade, I had a crush on her. Could it still be hidden deep in me somewhere?

What the hell? We still hate each other and I'm thinking about if I have a crush on her?

Maybe it's just an...attraction?

Or maybe it's just mixed?

Yeah. I have mixed feelings about Piper McLean.**  
**

I soon reach her house and park my car. I walk out of my car and knock on the door. Mr. McLean lets me in.

"Hey, Jason. How was school?"

"It was fine."

His phone suddenly starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID and grins. "Gotta take this," he says. He walks out and goes into his room.

He's acting weird. Whatever.

I walk inside, and am about to go up to my room when someone suddenly rings the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I yell. I walk up to the front door and open it.

And then I gape.

Because standing right there, is Reyna.

"Reyna?" I blurt out.

"Yeah," she says in a cold tone. I flinch.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask.

"So, I noticed that you were acting very _strange _today." Reyna walks into the house. I gulp and step back. She crosses her arms.

"I was thinking to visit you and surprise you, since you were so stubborn about me not meeting your mom. So I followed you."

"Oh, uh, wow," I manage.

"But instead of finding you in a hotel, I find you _here_," Reyna continues. "I don't know what you're keeping from me, but-"

"Reyna?"

Reyna whips around and comes face to face with Piper. Piper widens her eyes and looks from her to me.

"What's Piper doing here?" Reyna asks.

We all stare blankly at each other. Suddenly, realization dawns on Reyna's face. Then she turns red, obviously angry.

"Why THE HELL are you staying here with PIPER?"

Oh, shit.

I need to think fast. "Um, uh, she-"

"Hey, Pipes!"

We all turn to see Mr. McLean coming back from his room and walking up to us. He sees Reyna and smiles politely at her. "Hello," he says.

"Is that-is that Tristan McLean?" Reyna stammers.

Shit. Fuck. Damn.

"Why, yes. I am," Mr. McLean says, oblivious to the tension.

"I-I'm a huge fan."

Mr. McLean smiles. "Thanks."

Reyna grins back, dumbfounded. Then she looks confused.

"Wait, what is Tristan McLean doing here?"

"I live here," Mr. McLean says.

Reyna stares at him blankly. "What? Wait, McLean. Piper McLean. Tristan McLean." She turns to Piper. "You-you're..."

Piper sighs. "Yeah, he's my dad."

Reyna takes a deep breath.

I stay silent.

Piper rolls her eyes.

Mr. McLean is still oblivious.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Dad, she's Jason's girlfriend," Piper says.

"Oh, Reyna, right?"

"Yeah," Reyna says, obviously still stuck in awe.

He smiles. "Well, I'll give you kids some space. I'll go get you something to drink."

"I'll come with you," Piper says, following him into the kitchen.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I'm alone with Reyna.

Damn.

"Reyna," I say, gently.

"What-what's going on?" she demands.

I sigh. "Lemme tell you everything."

I tell her about what happened and what's going on right now. She listens silently until I finish.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I bite my lip. "Well, it's not really my secret to tell. I mean, it's Piper's secret. She doesn't want anyone to know about her dad."

"Since when do you care about Piper's secrets?"

"Look, Reyna. I...don't care. But I mean, I don't want her on my back and stuff. She'd probably tell on me or something. You know how she is." I felt bad for saying that but I can't let her know about MY secret.

"I thought we shared EVERYTHING."

"Reyna, it's not my secret to tell. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"You're gonna make me keep it a secret?!"

"Reyna, please," I plead. "Don't tell anyone about this. Promise me."

I don't know why I don't want Reyna to tell anyone about Piper's dad. I'd like to think of it as a favor for her not telling anyone about what was wrong with my mother before. Although another part of my brain doesn't really think so.

She sighs. "Fine."

I grin. "Good. Now come on. I'm gonna give you a tour."

* * *

Piper's POV

I'm in my room, trying to focus on my Calculus homework, but the loud giggles outside in the hallway keep distracting me.

I can tell that Jason's giving Reyna a tour. I hate him for it. I hate him for bringing her here. I hate him for acting like nothing's wrong.

Oh well.

Soon, the giggles and talking stop. Thank GOD. But I still can't focus on my homework. I let out a frustrated sigh and lay down on my bed.

Suddenly, someone speaks up.

"Agitated?"

I quickly straighten up and look at who it was. Reyna. She's standing near the entrance of my bedroom. Jason isn't there.

I roll my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "I just want to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy here. So can you, like, get out of my room?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I accidentally found out about your dad. It wasn't my choice. So you can chill out with the attitude."

I stay silent. That's not why I'm being rude to her.

"Anyway," she continues. "I just wanted to say hi and stuff."

She walks in and sits on the edge of my bed.

I roll my eyes again. "Why?"

"Look, I know we had a bad past. But-"

"You spread rumors about me being a slut!"

She waves her hand. "I already apologized for that. What else am I supposed to do?"

I don't say anything.

Reyna sighs. "Look, I was jealous of Jason being friends with you. And I admit, I'm still kind of jealous."

"Jason and I aren't even friends anymore."

"I know. But come on, he's staying at your house. What do you expect?"

I shrug. "I guess. But it's not like either of us enjoy it."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, that's true. But still. You can't blame me. I mean, imagine if you were in my spot. How would _you_ feel?"

I bite my lip. Truth is, I understand where she's coming from. I mean, Jason's smart, funny, cute-

Wait, what am I thinking?

I shake my head. "Alright, I know. I'd probably feel the same way."

She smiles. "Exactly."

"Where _is_ Jason anyway?"

"Leo just called him. He's in his room talking to him."

I nod. "Oh."

She looks down. "I...I just don't want to lose Jason."

I shrug. "It's okay. I have a boyfriend anyway."

She looks up at me, surprised. "What? Who?"

"Dylan."

"Dylan who?"

"Vance."

She widens her eyes. "That guy? But he's..."

"A bad boy?"

She grins. "Yeah."

I laugh. "I know. It's cliche. A good girl and a bad boy."

"Who said you were a good girl?" Reyna teases.

I fake a gasp. "I am SO a good girl!" I say in a flamboyant voice.

We both burst out in laughter.

Reyna finally sobers up, but a grin is still evident. "I don't like you for living in the same house as Jason but I guess you're not so bad."

I smile. _I don't like you either, Reyna, for dating Jason. Maybe if you weren't dating him, I could have liked you._

* * *

Soon, Jason drops Reyna home. I walk into the living room, where my dad and Georgia are watching his _King Sparta_ movie.

I slump on the couch and watch.

Later, Jason comes home and sits next to me, on the couch. I grunt.

He scoffs at me. "Gee, someone's a little moody today."

I roll my eyes. "Says _you_."

My father and Georgia are too engrossed in their conversation to notice what's going on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever, just leave me alone."

He gives me a cocky grin. "You're extra snappy today."

"Do you really wanna test my mood?"

"Is it that time of the month?"

I widen my eyes and feel my ears turn red. "What?!"

He bursts out laughing. "Oh, GODS! It is, isn't it?"

I clench my jaw and shove his shoulder. He doesn't seem to be affected.

"Jason! You-you're GROSS!"

Jason wiggles his eyebrows. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "I can't help it. I still have the image of you taking a shower stuck in my head."

I clench my fists and shove him again, still not affecting him. "You PERVERT!"

He laughs even harder, and leans over, clenching his stomach.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. My dad looks up and grins. "Everyone, I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

We shrug and stand up, following him to the front entrance of the house. He opens the door.

Georgia and Jason widen their eyes. "Thalia?!"

Thalia grins and nods, walking in with a cute guy with blond hair behind her. "Hey everyone! SURPRISE!"

I watch her. I saw her before when I was with Leo at the movie theater. She looks pretty much the same. But I don't recognize the guy standing behind her.

"Luke?!" Jason exclaims.

The guy grins and nods. "Yup!"

"What are you two doing here?" Georgia asks.

Thalia turns to her and seems to turn tense. She gives her a smile that seems forced. "Luke and I have a surprise for you. Mr. McLean over here helped us with it."

"What's the surprise?" Jason asks.

Thalia turns to Luke and they grin at each other.

"Okay guys, let's tell them."

We all watch as she holds up her hand, which has a pretty ring on her ring finger. It suddenly dawns on me. _No way_.

"Luke and I are getting married in June!"

* * *

**WOW. WOW. WOW.**

**THUKE! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!**

**Okay, I know it took me a long time to update, but I wanted to make this chapter a little longer.**

**Did anyone notice the title-of-the-fanfic reference in this chapter? Come on! I mentioned 'Mixed Feelings' in here somewhere! Who can find it?**

**Sooooooo whaddya guys think?**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Read!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	19. Shopping for a Dress

**Hey guys!**

**For some of you guys, summer has started. Having fun? :) Oh &amp; for those of you asking when I update: Well, I don't really have an exact schedule.**

**Sometimes I update the next day, sometimes it takes about two weeks. It's hard to say, really, but I'm gonna say I update in average in a week or so.**

**Some of you have asked about what happened with the guy I like...**

**Well, he asked her out. And she said no, since school was pretty much over. She said maybe next year. He was crying. :/**

**Oh well. Nowwww, let's read! xxxx Yeah, and this chapter IS kinda boring but whateverrr.**

* * *

Jason's POV

Bickering with Piper isn't exactly how I like to start my day out.

I come into her room, after knocking to avoid another incident like last time, and she lets me in.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone charger?" I ask her.

Piper scoffs. "Yeah! And can I borrow both of your kidneys?"

I glare at her. "Pipes, I'm serious."

"Don't call me Pipes."

"Fine. Piper. Can I PLEASE borrow your charger?"

"I don't know. _Can_ you?"

I stare blankly at her. "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "_May_ I borrow your charger."

I sigh. "Fine. _May_ I borrow your charger?"

"No. My phone's charging right now. It's on ten percent."

"Ugh! Then why were you making me wait?!" I shout.

She smirks. "Because you're entertaining when you're frustrated."

I huff. "Whatever. Oh and after school, I'm driving you."

Piper frowns. "No you're not. I'm gonna walk. I don't need a ride from you."

I roll my eyes. "I don't want you to ride in my car either, Ms. McLean. But you have to. I'm driving you, my mom, and Thalia to the mall."

"For what?"

"Obviously, you guys need to buy dresses and stuff for the wedding."

Thalia sprung her engagement news on us pretty quick. She tried to reach us but then heard the news about our destroyed home. So she called Mr. McLean who agreed to help her surprise us.

She's getting married over here in summer. Apparently, she's always wanted to have a summer wedding. And Luke, blind in love, agreed, too. They both wanted to have their wedding here, in Manhattan.

Piper's going to be a bridesmaid. I'm going to be a groomsman.

Yay.

Luke and Thalia are inviting their other friends from college to the wedding. Thank God. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to be the best man.

Seriously.

I mean, all the responsibilities and stuff. I'm already busy with finals and tests and stuff. Not to mention, college.

Oh and there's that thing about me staying at Piper's house.

Ugh. My life sucks.

Piper blinks in surprise. "Why do I need to come?"

"You're picking out the bridesmaids' dresses."

"What?"

"You're picking out the-"

"I heard you. But why do _I_ need to pick them out?"

"Because you're the only bridesmaid here, Piper," I say, impatiently. "Just suck it up. Now hurry. Gods, and you scold ME for taking too much time."

* * *

_At Breakfast_

I walk into the dining room, with Piper following me. We sit at the table. Mom, Luke, Thalia, and Mr. McLean are already seated there.

Luke grins at me. "Hey, Jason."

I grin back at him. "Hey, Luke." I take a seat across Thalia.

Piper smiles politely at Luke and Thalia and sits across Mom. I mentally cringe. Please, oh please, Mom! Don't try to drop hints about fixing us up again!

"So, Thalia," my mother says. Thalia glances at her, looking tense. Obviously. Before my mother went to therapy, Thalia and her weren't exactly on best terms.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Where do you want to have the wedding?"

Thalia blinks, obviously surprised buy my mother's casualty. "Uh, I was thinking that hotel around the corner. It seems nice."

My mom nods. "Good. I'm friends with the manager."

"Uh, good."

It's suddenly awkward again, until Luke's phone rings. He looks down on it and looks at us apologetically. "I'll be right back." He walks out of the dining room.

Mom glances at her coffee mug. "I'm gonna go get more coffee." She walks into the kitchen.

Thalia exchanges glances with me and leans over. "Well, look who's actually acting like a mother," she whispers.

"I know. Therapy does wonders," I say. We lean back and I check my watch. "I gotta go to school. Bye."

I watch Piper at the corner of my eye. She seems to be lost in her own world. I want to ask her if she needs a ride, but I already know she's going to reject it. What's the point?

I walk into my car. I know why Piper hates me. I admit, I was a jerk.

I just wish we could find a way to forgive each other without pissing each other off.

* * *

_After School_

After saying bye to Reyna, I walk up to Piper while she's getting her stuff from her locker.

She's holding her backpack, and is holding two binders in one hand, while she stuffs one under her arm. She grabs a notebook and puts it between her teeth while stuffing her binders inside her backpack.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

She turns toward me and rolls her eyes. Once her hands are free, she takes the notebook out of her mouth.

"Can you not see that I'm sorta busy?"

I roll my eyes back at her. "Well, can you not see that I'm waiting for you?"

Piper glares at me and stuffs everything else into her backpack. She zips it up, slams her locker, and throws her backpack over her shoulder. "Now I'm ready."

"About time," I mutter under my breath.

We walk to my car and she sits in the front seat. I start the car and we drive towards her house.

"Wait, why are we going home? You tricked me into going home with you!" Piper yells, startling me. She widens her eyes and starts to freak out.

I roll my eyes. "Piper-"

"You lied to me! Oh my God, are you kidnapping me?"

"Piper, listen-"

"You ARE kidnapping me! Oh my God, I know you don't like me, but why are you kidnapping me? What are you going to do with me?"

"Piper! I-"

"Are you going to rape me? I don't WANT to be raped!"

"Piper, will you-"

"I promise if you let me go I won't tell ANYONE!"

"PIPER, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I shout at her. She flinches.

"What?" Piper whimpers.

"Dude. Seriously. You need to chill."

"What the hell?! I'm about to be _raped_ and you're telling me to ch-"

"I'M NOT RAPING YOU! Gods, Piper! I'm picking up Thalia and my mom!"

She's silent for a moment.

"Oh," she finally says.

I roll my eyes and stop at a red light. I turn to her. "You really thought I was gonna rape you?"

Her cheeks turn red. I manage to stifle my laughter.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think?" she demands.

"Next time, try letting me finish my sentence," I say as the light turns green. I start driving. "And it's not like I would WANT to rape _you _anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, come on. Look at you." I gesture towards her body. "And look at me. I mean, let's state the obvious. I'm sexy. And you're the opposite."

That wasn't ENTIRELY true. Not the part about me, but the part about her. I mean, not trying to sound like a pervert or anything, but she _does_ have a figure. It's the kind of body that's curvy _and_ lean. It's pretty much every guy's dream. And her legs are really, like _damn_-

Ahem.

Piper rolls her eyes. "Please. Ugh, I hate it when your cocky nature takes over."

I smirk. "What can I say? It's a part of every man's nature."

She mumbles something which I can't quite catch. Soon, we reach her house. I take out my phone and call Thalia. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey, we're outside. Come out," I say.

"Alright, we're coming." She hangs up. About two minutes later, they come out and enter the car. They sit in the backseat.

"Hey guys," Mom greets us as I reverse the car.

"Hi," Piper and I say at the same time.

"Oh, Piper! Someone called the house phone today," Thalia says.

"Oh, really?" Piper says.

"Yeah. He asked for you. Someone named Dylan."

I found myself gripping the steering wheel harder. Dylan called? Why did he call?

"Oh, he did?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. Apparently you weren't picking up your cell."

Piper nods. "Yeah, my phone was off. I needed to save the battery."

"Well, he just said to call him back later."

Piper nods again. "Alright."

I stopped at a red light. I peeked at Piper from the corner of my eye. Is she really hanging out with Dylan?

Whatever. It's not like they're dating or anything.

And even if they are, why should I care?

* * *

_At the Mall_

We enter the store and we check out the wedding dresses. Thalia picks some out with Mom.

I sigh in boredom and peek at Piper. She's absentmindedly twirling a loose piece of thread around on her finger. She seems bored, too.

Thalia seems to notice that. "Hey, Piper! Jason!" she calls.

We look up at her. "Yeah?"

"Piper, go try on some bridesmaid dresses. Find one that looks nice. Take it seriously! All my bridesmaids are going to be wearing that! Jason, go with her."

I look at her the same time she looks at me. We both quickly look away.

"Why do I have to go?" I whine.

"Because you're going to help her pick something out. Now, go." Thalia shoos us away. We walk to the bridesmaids corner and start picking dresses out. Piper goes to try some on.

She comes out first with a blue dress. It was a high and low dress.

I checked it out. It was okay. But it didn't seem good enough.

I shook my head. "Nah."

She shrugs and goes back inside the fitting room to change. I look down at my phone and resume playing Flappy Bird.

Then she came out wearing a mint green dress. I scrunched my nose. It wasn't her color at all.

I shake my head. "Nope."

She nods and goes back into the fitting room. I went back to my phone.

Piper came back wearing a purple dress. I widen my eyes and clenched my fists.

No way.

It went mid-thigh and had no shoulder straps or sleeves and hugged her body. _And _it had a low back. It was too...revealing. No. Way too many of Luke and Thalia's college guy friends would be staring.

Yeah, there's going to be other bridesmaids. But on Piper...whoa. No way. She _cannot _wear that dress in public.

"No. Absolutely not. Change into something else. _Now_."

She blinked, obviously surprised by my sudden change in mood. She turned around and walked back into the fitting room, giving me a full view of her back. I took a deep breath and went back to my phone.

Soon, she came back out, wearing a red dress.

It was a one-shoulder dress. It flowed around her and went right above her knee. It fitted her perfectly. It was...hot, but not TOO revealing. It was perfect.

I nod slowly. "Yeah."

Piper raises her eyebrows. "Yeah? You like it?"

"Yeah. The red one. DEFINITELY the red one."

Piper cracked a smile. "Okay." She went back into the fitting room to change.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until she went. I bit my lip.

What's she doing to me?

Soon, she comes out wearing her normal jeans and t-shirt. I let out a relieved sigh. Wearing THAT, she looks...normal. She doesn't look intimidating or anything. She looks...okay.

I must have been staring at her, because she cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at me. I quickly diverted my eyes. She fake-gasped. "Jason!"

"What?"

Piper grins. "Are you checking me out?"

I feel my face get warm. "N-no! Why would I be checking you out?"

"Don't hide it!" she says, teasingly. "After all, I'm irresistible!"

I roll my eyes and grin. "In your dreams, McLean."

"Watch your face, Grace."

I grin even wider. She smiles back at me.

I don't know how long we were staring at each other like idiots, and I don't know how we managed to come so close. We were literally two inches away from each other.

I don't know how I managed to get one arm around her waist and how she managed to wrap her arms around my neck. I didn't know how we were leaning into each other.

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. We were leaning in even closer. Piper lowered her eyelids.

This is it.

What's going on?

But suddenly, my phone rang.

We blinked, coming back to our senses. She quickly took her arms away and took three giant steps back while I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Jason?"

Mom. Seriously? The one who's trying to fix Piper and I up together interrupts us when we're having our moment?

Whoa. Moment?

What am I thinking? I have a _girlfriend_. I'm dating REYNA.

I was slipping, and it was time to get a grip.

Piper McLean hates me. And I hate her.

That's all there is.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Have you two picked a dress out yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now come to the cash register. We're waiting for you guys."

"Okay. Bye." I hang up and glance at Piper. Her cheeks are flushed and she's studying the wall as if it's the most fascinating thing she's ever seen.

I clear my throat. "Get the dress. We're going to pay."

"Oh, uh, yeah." She took the dress and walked over to me, slowly and hesitantly.

"You can walk faster, ya know," I snap. I feel bad for being rude to her but I _need _to get a grip.

She blinks, looking surprised at my attitude and scowls at me. "You don't have to be so rude."

"You don't have to take forever to take a few steps."

"Can't you EVER _not_ be a jerk?"

I grit my teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. In tenth grade, and right now! You're the same jerk as before!"

I clench my jaw. "Gods, Pipes! You-"

"Piper."

"What?"

"My name is _Piper_. I told you before. You lost the privilege to call me Pipes."

I stare at her, silently. Then I finally speak up. "Maybe I haven't changed. But _you_ definitely have."

Her eyes flash with an emotion I can't quite catch and she looks away. "Let's just _go_."

"Fine." I look away and walk up to the cash register, where Thalia and my mom are standing with a dress in their hands, with Piper following me.

My life really _does_ suck.

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHH!**

**I read this over and realized I only had Jason's POV, so I tried to write Piper's POV. But it sucked, a lot.**

**So yeah. This chapter was only in Jason's POV.**

**Sooooooo there was a moment.**

**I know that this chapter wasn't really interesting, but hey, I'm a human being, too. I also have a life. So give me some credit!**

**Anyway, FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**

**ILY allll! And if you have any questions about anything, just PM me! Byeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	20. Reyna Meets The Mom

**Hola guys! How ya doin'?**

**You guys mean so MUCH to me! I wish I can just hug each and everyone of you!**

**Some of you are still pointing out how Drew is supposed to be mean, and you're all sending me PMs. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS I WROTE, y'all need to read them.**

**Drew IS mean. **

**You guys need to read the other chapters before assuming stuff! Like, seriously -_- I also put in the summary that this story is kinda OOC, but I wasn't talking about Drew.**

**But thanks to the other people who were supporting me throughout! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Okay soooooo let's start reading! xxx**

* * *

Piper's POV

I woke up early in the morning, before Jason, and went to the bathroom. I made sure that I locked the door and went in the shower to think.

Did I almost kiss Jason yesterday?

No way. I couldn't have.

I hate him. He's a jerk. A selfish, cold-hearted JERK. And he was rude to me after we almost kissed. That has to mean that he hates me.

Besides, I have a _boyfriend_! A boyfriend who I haven't told anyone about except for Reyna...

Well. That's kind of odd.

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower because soon, someone's banging on my door. I roll my eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's me, duh."

I sigh in annoyance while washing my hair. _Jason_.

"What do you want?"

"You've been in here for _forever_. Let me in!"

"I'm taking a shower!"

"I can still come in." I can practically HEAR him smirking.

"Pervert!" I shout.

"Hurry up!"

"Go to the other bathroom! Your _actual_ bathroom!"

"I don't WANT TO! Besides, Thalia and Luke are using it."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, right! They're using the other bathrooms! Don't lie to _me_, Jason!"

He bangs on the door one last time. "UGH! Will you just HURRY UP?"

"USE THE OTHER BATHROOM!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HURRY UP?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO TO THE OTHER BATHROOM?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!"

"Why are you yelling at the bathroom door?" someone suddenly asks. I widen my eyes and almost burst out laughing. _Luke_.

"I-I, uh, was, um, uh, what are you doing here?" I hear Jason stammer.

"Oh, I just came by once I heard yelling," Luke says.

I hear a pause. "I'm not crazy," Jason says.

Luke chuckles. "I never said you were."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Luke! Jason! Piper! Come down for breakfast!" I hear Thalia yell.

"Coming!" I shout before I realize what I've done.

Shit.

I shut my eyes and try to hear what Luke and Jason are going to say.

"It's not what you think, Luke," I hear Jason plead after a moment of silence.

"Oh, no. I'm sure you have a perfect explanation of why you're talking to Piper while she's in the bathroom," Luke says, with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Luke. Luke! Wait! Stop running! NO! STOP!" I hear Jason yell. I hear footsteps and laughter fading away. I take a deep breath. They're gone.

I find myself giggling. It's just too _funny_.

Then I stop, remembering how rude he was to me yesterday after we almost kissed.

I need to stay away from him.

I need to focus on Dylan.

I need to stop thinking about Jason.

* * *

Jason's POV

After I use my 'assigned' bathroom, I go downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, where Piper is already seated. I mentally groan and take a seat across Luke. He looks up at me and grins.

I suddenly remember what happened this morning and feel myself turn pink. Maybe it was a mistake sitting over here.

I avoid his eyes and stuff a spoon of cereal into my mouth and watch Piper from the corner of my eye. Maybe I was a jerk yesterday. I should make it up to her.

My mom does her usual sucking up to her and Piper smiles politely at her before getting up. "I have to go. I'm gonna be late."

I stand up, too. "I have to go, too."

"Okay, bye!" Thalia calls as we go outside. Piper walks in front of me while adjusting her backpack.

I take a deep breath as I close the door and trail behind her. "I'll drop you off to school."

She stops and turns to look at me. "No thanks."

"I wasn't asking you. I was _telling_ you."

"And I don't give a crap. I'm not going to school with you."

"Piper, you're gonna be late."

"Do I care?"

I clench my fists, trying to contain my anger. "Piper, I'm trying to be sincere. Just come-"

"I don't want to go to school with you, Jason! I don't ride to school with assholes!"

I tried to contain my anger, but it seems like she just wants to see my ugly side. "Okay, but you ride with Dylan, right?"

Piper rolls her eyes. "Dylan's my-"

"I don't care what he is," I cut her off. "I was trying to be nice, but it seems like you just WANT to make me mad at you. So fine, Piper. Do what you want. Go wherever the hell you want. See if I care."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine." With that, I walk off and stalk off to my car, leaving Piper standing alone.

* * *

_At School_

I walk Reyna to her next class, while she babbles on and on about something I could care less about. But then she catches my attention.

"I want to meet your mom."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face her. "Have you gone _mad_?!"

Reyna blinks, looking shocked by my outburst. "What?"

"You seriously want to meet her _again_?!"

"Jason, I never even got the chance to meet her," she reminds me. "I didn't exactly make the best impression when I was freaking out about the whole Tristan McLean and Piper thing."

"So? No way. I'm sorry, Reyna. Now's not the time."

"Why?" she demands. "I already know about Piper's family and everything. Why can't I meet your mom? I want to meet her the _proper _way."

I roll my eyes. "Reyna, look. It's not just that. How can I invite you to someone else's house? Besides, my sister and her fiance are visiting. You can't-"

"Thalia and Luke are ENGAGED?! And I JUST found out about it?!"

I shrug. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? You're a dumbass! I can meet your mom AND your sister and her fiance! Now I DEFINITELY have to visit."

"But it's NOT my house and-"

"Jason. I'm coming over on Saturday night. And that's final."

I sigh. Well then, I guess it's decided. She's coming over to meet my mother.

Crap.

* * *

Piper's POV

_After School_

I come home and see that Jason is already there, as usual. I sigh and mumble a hello to Dad, Georgia, Thalia and Luke and collapse on the couch across Jason. I grab the remote and flick through the channels and see that _The Spy Next Door _is on. I select it and watch, while Jason taps away on his phone.

Soon, Dad joins us in the living room along with Thalia, Luke, and Georgia. Jason looks up from his phone, bolts upright and clears his throat once they sit down. "Uh, Mr. McLean?"

"Tristan," Dad automatically corrects.

"Um, yeah. Tristan. Uh, well, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Uh, do you remember my girlfriend? Reyna?"

Something stirs in my stomach once he says the words 'my girlfriend'. I shove it down and try to focus on what they're saying.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well, she wants to meet Mom and everyone. She...I was wondering if she can come over on Saturday night?"

Dad smiles. "Of course. Invite her over. I would like to meet her myself."

I whip around to look at them and accidentally make eye contact with Jason. I quickly look away and look back at the screen.

Reyna is coming over on Saturday night.

* * *

_Saturday Night_

I'm getting ready for the dinner. Reyna is coming over soon. As I'm braiding my hair, Jason bursts into my room.

I whip around and glare at him as he walks up to me. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to KNOCK?!"

"I need to borrow your phone charger," he says, ignoring what I said.

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Uh, Piper? I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Uh, Jason?" I mimic. "I don't give a crap. Now get out of my room."

"Fuck Piper! I really need to borrow it! Please?"

I sigh. "Well, if it's that important to you...NO. Now GET OUT!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Piper, please. I'm begging you. I really need the charger. My phone's about to die."

"What happened to _your_ charger?" I ask.

"I forgot it at Percy's house."

"Then go get it."

"Hello?! I can't! Reyna's gonna be here any minute!"

"Well, you should have got it before! How long has it been at his house?"

"I don't know! I couldn't go to his house, there's a lot of stuff I have to do! And he's always hanging out with Annabeth."

"Hello? You could have gotten it at school!"

"Okay! I'll get it on Monday! But PLEASE, can I borrow yours for now?"

I sigh. "Fine. It's on my side table. I think my phone's done charging so you can take it out."

"Thank you," he breathes, walking over to where the charger is and takes it out of my phone. He glances at my phone and looks up at me, grabbing it and holding it up. "You have a message from Dylan."

I widen my eyes, feeling my face flush. "O-oh! Uh-"

"'See you on Monday, babe'," Jason reads. He looks up at me and frowns. "Babe? Since when does he call you babe? Since when does he have your number? Since when do you text Dylan?"

"Um, well-"

_Ding Dong!_

I sigh in relief. _Saved by the bell_. "Oh! The doorbell rang!"

"I know. I heard it," Jason says slowly, his eyes studying my face. He walks over to me, my charger and my phone in his hand, and raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Reyna must be here! You should, uh, go!" I grab my phone from his hands and force a smile. "You can go charge your phone in your room. Hurry! You don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting!"

I stuff my phone into my dress pocket and rush downstairs, leaving Jason in my room.

I see my dad open the door. Reyna looks up and her cheeks turn red. "Oh, uh, um, hi!" she stammers. I stifle my laughter. She's obviously still star-struck by my father.

I walk up behind him and smile at Reyna. "Hey, Reyna."

Her eyes snap to me and she gives me a small smile. "Hi, Piper."

"Come in," my dad says. Reyna shyly smiles and walks in. We lead her to the living room, where Georgia, Thalia, and Luke are sitting. I stand behind the sofa while she greets them.

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around slightly to see Jason standing there, smiling while he gazed at Reyna. I felt a pang of something. Anger? Bitterness? Sadness?

No, jealousy.

I'm jealous that he's looking at Reyna that way. Why can't he look at ME that way?

Whatever.

I quickly turn back to them as Reyna says hello to Georgia.

"Hmph," Georgia says in reply, sounding...bored.

Reyna's smile wavers but she manages to get it under control. "How are you?"

"Hmm. I see you're wearing a GREY dress."

Reyna nods and grins proudly. "Yeah, got it at Marc Jacobs."

"Yes, yes. But grey is a little..._dull_, don't you think? I, for one, KNOW that Jason DESPISES the color."

We all whip around to look at Jason. Jason's eyes are wide and he's glaring at his mother. "Mom, when did I ever say that?"

"Well, don't you think it's dull?"

"Who cares?" Thalia mumbles.

An awkward moment of silence passes before my father claps his hands loudly. "Okay! Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Uh, yeah!" Luke calls out.

We all walk into the dining room, with Jason and Reyna trailing in behind us. I peek behind myself to look at them. He's holding her hand and she's looking up at him brightly.

They look lost in their own world.

I quickly look forward again and take a seat. I watch as Jason holds a chair out for Reyna and takes a seat next to her.

How _romantic_.

I look back at Georgia, who's also studying them intently.

After we get our food, Georgia speaks up. "So, Reyna. What colleges are you going to apply to?"

Reyna looks up and smiles politely. "Well, I'm thinking of University of Pennsylvania or maybe NYU. I'm still researching. I'm looking for something close to home."

Georgia shrugs. "Oh, really? Jason's applying to Tokyo University. Seems like you both won't be able to see each other that often."

Jason looks up, bewildered. "What? I'm not applying to Tokyo University!"

Georgia rolls her eyes. "Well, you should."

"I don't WANT TO."

"Okay, then. What colleges are you applying to?"

"I don't know! Stanford? UCLA? I'm looking for something in California."

I almost choke on my steak.

My dad looks up and smiles at him, oblivious to the tension. "Stanford? Oh, that's great! Piper's applying to Stanford, too!"

Jason's eyes avert to me and I look down at my food.

Georgia smiles brightly. "Oh, really! That's GREAT! You both will be able to see each other more often!"

"Yay," I mutter sarcastically under my breath. Hopefully, no one heard me.

"Um, anyways, Reyna," Thalia says, trying to clear the awkwardness. "Do you do any sports or activities after school?"

Reyna shrugs. "Not really. I used to be a cheerleader, but I quit."

"Oh."

The rest of the dinner was a blur, except for the few rude comments Georgia made. Soon, Reyna went home. Jason went and closed the door behind her and stalked back into the dining table, with a clenched jaw and fists.

"Mom, what was that?" he hissed.

"What was what?" Georgia asked, innocently.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked, gesturing to the hall where his bedroom was.

They walked over there and closed the door. Thalia and Luke went away, and my father went to go hit the sack. I started cleaning up everything.

* * *

Jason's POV

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" I yell at my mom as soon as I shut the door. She widens her eyes in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!"

"I don't," Mom defends.

"MOM! You were being RUDE to Reyna! CAN'T YOU EVER _FOR_ _ONCE_ BE NORMAL?"

"I wasn't being rude to her! I was simply stating a fact."

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do!" I bark.

"What?"

"IT'S OBVIOUS! YOU JUST WANT TO FIX PIPER AND I UP!"

"Is that a BAD thing?"

"YES! BECAUSE PIPER AND I DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER! AND YOU'RE BEING RUDE TO MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID LITTLE FANTASY YOU HAVE!"

Mom's eyes blaze with an emotion I can't quite decipher. "Piper is a WONDERFUL girl! Who cares about your girlfriend? It's not like you LOVE her!"

"Maybe I do!" I yell. Actually, I'm not sure if it's true but I just want to make a point. "I'VE BEEN WITH REYNA FOR OVER TWO YEARS!"

"Well, you can be with Piper for the rest of your life!"

"I-Huh?" I feel my cheeks turn red. "SERIOUSLY? MARRIAGE?"

"Well, it's never to early to-"

"I DON'T FUCKING LIKE PIPER! AND SHE DOESN'T FUCKING LIKE ME! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD?"

She blinks in shock. "LANGUAGE, Jason!" she scolds.

"I hate this! I fucking hate this! You can't ever understand, can you?"

"Understand what?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN _EVERYTHING_ FOR ME?!"

"Why are you overreacting?! It's not like I openly told Reyna that I don't like her!"

"YOU WERE BEING ALL BITCHY TO HER! This is IT! I can't STAND this!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

"I fucking _hate_ my life! You know what? I'm done!"

"What?"

I ignore her as I stomp to my drawers and pull out my keys. "I'm going for a drive. I'll be back late. Don't wait for me," I say in a cold tone. I need to cool down. I'm going to get even with my mother. I need to think about what I'm gonna do.

"It's eleven o'clock, Jason!" she calls out after me as I stomp out of the room, only focused on the front door ahead of me. "Come BACK. Don't you DARE walk away from me!"

I continue to ignore her as I open the door, walk out, and slam the door behind me.

* * *

Piper's POV

Before I even got to pick up any dirty dish, someone started shouting. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

I looked up and found myself creeping towards Jason's bedroom door and found myself eavesdropping on their conversation, which I am not proud of. But I can't help it-I'm curious.

They kept shouting at each other. I didn't realize that I was crying until I was literally sobbing. I'm pathetic.

This is all my fault.

It's all my fault. I mean, yeah, Jason's a jerk. But he _does _deserve for his girlfriend to be treated better. I can't help but feel guilty.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back late. Don't wait for me," I hear him say, his voice sounding nearer. _Oh shit_. He's gonna see me and know that I was listening. I run to the kitchen counter and duck and peek out as he stalked out of the room, with Georgia trailing after him.

"It's eleven o'clock, Jason! Come BACK. Don't you DARE walk away from me!" she calls out as he shamelessly walks out of the house and closes the door with a loud thud.

She sighs and stands in the same spot for about five minutes and then walks back to her room in the other hallway.

I wipe my tears and lean on the wall.

Why does life have to suck?

* * *

**Georgia, Georgia, Georgia. When will you ever learn?**

**Is it weird of me to say that she's my favorite character? XD**

**You guys better like this! OR I SHALL CREEP INTO YOUR ROOM WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING AND STEAL ALL OF YOUR CHOCOLATE!**

**Byeeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	21. He's Holding a Grudge

**I'll NEVER get tired of saying this, but THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**You guys motivate me SO much!**

**Unfortunately this chapter sucked. Like, a lot.**

**I'm sowwy for that!**

**BUT, the next chapter's gonna be a bit more interesting :) So don't give up on me! xP lol okay GO ON AND READ!**

* * *

Jason's POV

I woke up late, around noon. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as last night's memories came back to me.

Crap.

I groan and lazily hide my face under the comforter.

Last night, after I went for a drive, I came back around 2:00 am. I quietly came in, using the spare key that Mr. McLean keeps in the flower pot and went to my room, careful not to make any noise.

I'm really tired. And hungry. And fucking mad.

I sigh and throw my comforter down and checked my phone. 12:18 pm. I bite my lip and go to brush my teeth and take a shower in my REAL bathroom. I really don't feel like walking all the way to Piper's bathroom.

After I get freshened up, I walk downstairs, where everyone's seated in the living room. I glance at all of them, ignoring my mom's eyes. "Good morning," I mumble.

"Good morning," they chorus back.

I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit down on the dining table. After I finish, I walk into the living room.

Thalia looks up at me and gives me a bright smile. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

I roll my eyes. "Hey there, Hunchback." I feel extra rude today.

Thalia ignores my jab and looks back at Luke with a dreamy look on her face. "So, anyway, everyone was cheering and I said yes."

_What are you guys talking about?_

"When Luke proposed to me," Thalia says, turning to me.

Oh. I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"Oh," I mumble.

"That's so SWEET!" Piper squeals.

I roll my eyes. "A little too perky, Pipes. A little too perky."

She turns to me with a murderous look on her face but then quickly composes herself and does something that surprises me.

She _smiles _at me.

I stare blankly at her before turning back to Thalia and Luke, feeling confused.

Piper wasn't supposed to _smile_ at me! She was supposed to say a rude remark back at me!

"So, Jason," Mr. McLean says, turning to me. I look up and face him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you bought a tuxedo yet?"

"No, he hasn't," Mom answers for me.

I turn to her with a glare. I want to get back at her for being a bitch to my girlfriend. I want her to get mad, madder than I am at her.

"A tuxedo? Tuxedo for what?" I ask, laughing darkly without humor.

"For the wedding, Jason," Luke says.

"Wedding? What wedding? Who's wedding? I don't remember hearing about any wedding."

They all stare at me, trying to figure out what I'm doing.

"Thalia's wedding," Piper says quietly, almost whispering. I turn to her, with a nasty look.

"I don't remember anything about Thalia's wedding."

"Jason," Piper says, her face turning red from anger. But she quickly takes a deep breath, looking like she was trying to compose herself.

I turn to Thalia and shrug. "I don't remember anything about your wedding. And frankly, I don't really care about your wedding, or anything else. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not going."

"What?!" Mom almost screeches.

I turn to her and glare. "It's true," I say, getting up. "I don't give a shit about any wedding. I mean, if you don't give a shit about anything in my life, why should I care about yours?"

"Jason, what are you saying?" Thalia asks, her voice a little shaky.

I get up and shrug again. "You heard me, Thalia. I'm not going to your wedding. Sorry guys."

With that, I go to my room, leaving them, shocked.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

I go to school early, to avoid everyone at breakfast. I'm still mad, and I'm pretty sure they are, too.

I didn't really ever have fights or tension between Thalia and I, but I think now, it's pretty...tense.

But I'm still DEFINITELY not going to the wedding.

I park my car and walk out of it, and notice a familiar face walking on the sidewalk.

Piper.

I scratch my head, confused. How come she's here so early?

After debating with myself if I should walk up to her or not, I finally call out her name. "Piper!"

She whips around and sees me, and stops. She also has a surprised look on her face.

I walk up to her. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask, once I reach up to her.

"I could ask the same."

"I woke up early, and I didn't see you."

"That's because I woke up the earliest. I walk to school, remember?"

"But not this early."

Her cheeks flame red and she looks down. "Yeah."

"Why?"

She shrugs, still looking down.

"Hello? I'm asking you something."

Piper finally mumbles something so low, that I can't hear it. I frown. "What?"

"I wanted to avoid you."

I blink, bewildered. "Why?"

"Do you really need to know everything?" she snaps.

"Gods, Piper. I'm just asking a question!" I snap back.

She stays silent for a moment and then something suddenly comes to my mind from Saturday night.

"What's going on with you and Dylan anyway?" I ask her.

She looks up and bites her lip. "I have to go."

Before I can reply, she walks away from me, leaving me standing alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

Piper's POV

I walk away from him, as quickly as I can. I walk to my locker and get my stuff.

I'm only avoiding him because I feel guilty about the whole Reyna thing. I know that I'm the reason why Georgia was being all rude to her. I know that if I talk to him, I'll only make him madder and I'll feel even guiltier. I really don't wanna argue with him.

But, boy, he's not making this easy.

I mean, seriously? Not going to your OWN sister's wedding? How can he even do that? I really want to knee that boy in the groin and talk some sense into him but...I can't argue with him.

I just have to stay away from him. It's not that hard.

It'll be simple.

Right?

* * *

_After School_

I'm gathering my stuff from my locker when suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I whip around and come face to face with Dylan.

"Whoa, there," he chuckles.

"Oh, it's just you," I say in relief, feeling myself blush.

"Wow, I'm SO feeling the enthusiasm, Piper," he says in fake hurt. I burst out laughing. He cracks a smile.

"Hey, hurry up. I'm dropping you home," Dylan tells me. I nod. "Alright," I reply. After I'm done gathering my stuff, we walk to his motorcycle.

"Hop on," he says, holding up a helmet to me. "Wear this."

I stare at it blankly. "Why are you giving me a helmet?"

"Because you can get hurt," he explains, with a trace of 'duh' in his voice.

"You didn't give me a helmet before."

"And now I'm giving you one."

"Well, I'm not wearing it."

"Piper, you can get hurt."

"So can you!"

"I've been riding for a long time, Piper," he says, obviously getting impatient.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not wearing a helmet."

Dylan stares at me for about three seconds and bursts out laughing. I stare at him, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"B-because!" he says, in between laughs. "You're so damn STUBBORN!" He starts laughing even harder.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms, waiting for him to stop laughing.

He keeps laughing.

I wait.

He's still laughing.

I wait more.

He's _still_ laughing.

I wait even more.

Why is he still laughing?

I let out a frustrated noise and turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm before I can.

"Where are you going?" he asks, finally calming down. But his lips are still twitching, like he's trying to control myself.

"I'm walking home," I answer, struggling against his grip. But he's too strong.

"No you're not. I'm dropping you home." All signs of laughing disappear from his face.

"Well, not anymore."

Dylan pulls my arm gently so I come closer to him. I'm about three inches away from his face.

"I'm sorry," he says, simply.

I feel myself blush for no absolute reason. _Say something, idiot._ "Uh, I, um-"

"Let's go. And fine, you don't have to wear the helmet," he interrupts me, smiling softly at me.

My face turns even more red as I climb onto the back of his motorcycle behind him. Dylan starts the engine and we leave.

* * *

After Dylan drops me off, I say bye to him as he leaves and walk to the entrance of the door. I fish in my pocket for my keys and curse as I remember that I forgot them in my room.

I'm about to knock when suddenly, the door opens, revealing a frowning Jason.

I open my mouth to tell him to move, when he cuts me off.

"Why did you come home with Dylan?" he demands.

I roll my eyes. "What's it to you?" I mentally smack myself for challenging him. _Control your anger, Piper. Control._

"Why aren't you answering my question? And I also want to know what's up with that text he sent you on Saturday."

"Can you please move?" I ask him, ignoring his questions.

"You're avoiding my questions. Why? Are you guys hooking up with each other or something?"

"I'm not avoiding-what?"

"You guys are sleeping together, aren't you?"

"Excuse me? You have no idea what-"

"Gods, Piper," he says, shaking his head. "I thought you were better than that. But you're just like every other slut who hooks up with-"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" I bark. Jason immediately becomes quiet and flinches at the tone of my voice. But I can care less. I'm done being nice. Jason is implying that I'm a _slut_.

I clench my fists. "You are such a JERK! I can't believe you!" I shout at him. "For your information, Dylan is a really NICE guy! Unlike YOU!"

"Oh yeah? Do you NOT know about his reputation?"

"He might have done that before, Jason! But not with me! I've never slept with him! You just can't mind your own business, can you?"

He stays quiet.

"You're an ASSHOLE! You're the bad guy here! You're not going to your own sister's wedding!"

"I have my reasons!" Jason argues.

"Yeah, well they're STUPID reasons!" I yell. "I know you're mad about Reyna being dissed by your mother, but SERIOUSLY? Thalia has nothing to do with it! What's wrong with you?!"

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it. He opens it again and hesitates and closes it.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "How about you stop being the selfish jerk you usually are and think about who you're affecting for a change? How do you think Thalia is feeling right now about her own _brother _not coming to her wedding?"

Jason looks down and sighs. Then, after what seems like forever, he looks up with a smile on his face. "Piper, you're even more feisty than before."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I feel myself blush. "Get out of my way," I manage.

He smirks at me and walks away, towards the living room. I walk in, mentally slapping myself over and over again.

_Who exactly won here?_

* * *

Jason's POV

I take a deep breath and knock on Thalia and Luke's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Thalia's voice calls.

"Uh, it's me. Jason. Can I come in?"

I hear some shuffling right before the door opens, revealing Thalia. She sucks in a breath. "Come in."

I hesitantly walk in and look around. "Where's Luke?" I ask, as Thalia sits down on the edge of the bed. I sit down next to her.

"He's gone with Tristan and Mom. They're checking out the cakes and stuff."

"Oh. Why are _you_ here?"

"I had a headache. But I'm better now."

"Oh." An awkward moment of silence passes until I finally speak up. "Um, I wanted to apologize," I mumble.

"For what?"

"For being all rude this morning. I wasn't thinking straight. I guess I was too mad to see how much I affected you."

"Yeah. I understand. I know, you were mad about the whole Reyna thing. Mom just really likes Piper."

"A lot," I mutter.

Thalia cracks a smile. "Hey, come on! Piper's not really that bad. I actually think she's pretty cool. And weren't you guys friends before? I saw her before somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah," I say quickly, avoiding what she said. "Anyway. I'm still going to the wedding. And I don't care if you already dis-invited me. I'm gonna come no matter what."

Thalia grins even wider and in a heartbeat, she grabs me and gives me a tight bear hug.

"Thalia! You're crushing me!"

"I don't give a crap!" she yells, hugging me even tighter.

"Thalia! LET. GO!" I laugh.

"No!"

"You asked for it!" I manage to free my hands and start tickling her sides. She jumps and starts laughing uncontrollably. "JASON! STOP!"

"NEVER!"

"JASON! IF YOU DON'T LET GO RIGHT NOW, I WILL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE TIME YOU TRIED TO EAT A STAPLER!"

I immediately stop tickling her and we both collapse on the bed, laughing like idiots.

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah! I'm sorry! I've just been a little busy, alright?**

**Oh, and I just need to get some things straight, okay?**

**First of all, Jason STILL doesn't know that Piper is dating Dylan.**

**Second of all, Dylan actually LIKES Piper. He's not a bad guy. Yet...**

**But I'm not gonna spoil anything for you so yeah. Remember to REVIEW! Until next time!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	22. Wait-They're DATING?

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT HURTS LIKE WHY? ****202 reviews?! I'M RUNNING IN CIRCLES AND SCREAMING IN JOY RIGHT NOW!**

**LOL okay enough fangirling.**

**I'm sorry I don't update in a set time. But seriously? I got a review saying that I'm a terrible updater. AND THAT WAS TWO DAYS AFTER I UPDATED.**

**I really love it when you guys tell me to update, because I know all of you just really like the story and want to know what happens. But when you guys start being mean, I don't really love it.**

**But WHATEVER, read! xxx**

* * *

Piper's POV

I was smiling and I couldn't stop.

I woke up, and was smiling. I took a shower, and was smiling. I changed, and was smiling. I made my hair, and was smiling. I went downstairs for breakfast, and was STILL smiling.

And I knew exactly why.

Jason is coming to the wedding after all. I don't know if it was my outburst, his pity for his sister, or if he's generally being a nice person. But anyway, I just can't stop smiling.

And of course, Jason notices.

"Why are you grinning at the juice carton like a pedophile?" Jason asks, scrunching his nose while staring at me while I poured myself some juice.

Everyone bursts out laughing, including Georgia. They immediately stop once I shoot a glare at all of them. I glower at Jason.

"Why are you looking at me like a pedophile?" I shoot back.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Well then, neither of us are getting answers."

"Come on, I mean, you're smiling at the juice carton like you're mentally raping it or something."

My dad lets out a chuckle but quickly stifles it. Georgia playfully smacks Jason's arm. "Jason! Apologize to Piper right now!"

"Yeah, Jason! Apologize to me!" I say, grinning at him.

"I can't."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because now you're grinning at _me _like a pedophile, and I don't feel comfortable."

Pretty much everyone starts laughing.

And even though I tried to control it, I couldn't help myself from giggling along with them.

* * *

Jason's POV

_After Breakfast_

Piper gets up and looks at her dad. "I have to go. Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

She walks out of the house and I watch her as she leaves. I turn back to the table, and see my mother staring at me with a sly smile on her face. I roll my eyes. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"What?" she asks, innocently. I roll my eyes again and get up, checking my watch.

"Um, I better go, too. Bye everyone."

"Bye, Jason," they all chorus. I get up and walk to my car, grabbing my keys.

I walk inside my car and start the engine but it doesn't start. I try again. It still isn't starting.

I try again. It's still not starting.

"Bloody hell," I mutter, getting out of my car. I walk to the front and check out the engine. Sure enough, something's wrong with its battery.

I groan and curse. What am I supposed to do now?

I guess I have to walk to school. I mean, what else can I do?

After I grab my backpack from my car, I shove my keys into my pocket and start walking towards the school building.

Soon, I reach the sidewalk of our school. I pause to tie my shoelace and stand up once I'm finished. I look around, and something catches my eye.

Piper.

Standing behind a motorcycle.

Talking to Dylan.

I clench my fists and walk up behind them. They don't see me.

"You're wearing the helmet after school. I didn't buy it for no reason!" Dylan tells her.

I raise an eyebrow and hide behind a car. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I am NOT wearing it, Dylan. Otherwise, I won't go to Aunty Em's with you," Piper states in a firm voice.

"Why?" he whines.

"Because I don't _want_ to wear it."

"Piper, please. I let you go without it yesterday, but I'm not doing it today. No excuses. I'm scared that you might fracture your skull."

"What about you? Why don't you wear it?"

"I've been riding motorcycles for a _really_ long time!"

"Then it's settled."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to Aunty Em's with you."

Dylan lets out a frustrated sigh. "Piper, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Dylan."

"Piper."

"Fine. I'm leaving. I'm gonna be late to class anyway."

I check my watch. She's right. We're gonna be late. But I need to hear what they're talking about. Why does she hang out with him so much? It's not like they're DATING. Dylan doesn't date.

Piper turns to walk away from him but Dylan grabs her arm before she can take a step.

"Piper, wait," he sighs, defeated.

She rolls her eyes, but waits. "What?"

Dylan pulls her closer and leans down so that their foreheads are touching. Something burns inside of me while I watch them.

Suddenly, someone taps me on my shoulder. I jump in surprise and turn to see who it is, and smack them.

Leo.

"Ow!" Leo whines, rubbing his forearm, where I hit him.

"Idiot! Why'd you scare me like that?" I whisper.

He raises his hands in a sorry gesture. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Shh! Keep it down, will you?" I scold him.

"Sorry, man. Hey, is Piper talking to Dylan _Vance_?"

"Yes. Now shut up. I'm trying to listen," I tell him, turning back to them.

"You're eavesdropping?"

"Will you shut up?! And duck!" I tell him, pulling him down with me. Thank gods, Piper and Dylan don't even notice. They're preoccupied with themselves.

Leo hushes himself and listens with me.

"Fine," Dylan says.

"Fine what?" Piper asks.

"Fine. You don't have to wear it."

Piper grins in victory. "Good."

"But I have three conditions."

"What are they?"

"First, you're going to Aunty Em's with me."

"I already was going," Piper says, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Second, don't ever walk away from me like that."

I exchange a confused glance with Leo.

"Like what?" Piper asks, obviously as confused as we are.

"Like, you know. All mad and stuff."

"Okay, fine. Next?"

"Third, spread the word that we're dating. I want people to know that we're going out. Make it official."

I widen my eyes. _What?_

"They're _dating_?" Leo blurts out.

I whip around to face him and clamp my mouth over Leo's mouth. I glare at him. "Be quiet!" I hiss.

But neither Piper or Dylan notice. They're preoccupied.

"You want people to know?" Piper asks, in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean, seriously! I overheard Clovis bragging on and on about how he's going to ask you out today in lunch, and how OF COURSE you would say yes!"

"Clovis? The dude who has a really nasal voice?" Piper wrinkles her nose.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, he doesn't know that we're dating, so he'll think you're single and he'll want to ask you out. I know you're gonna say no to HIM, obviously, but there are other guys in this school who like you! What if someone else asks you out?"

"I would say no. But whatever. I'll tell my friends."

"Tell them near Octavian, really loud. He'll spread it for sure," Dylan tells her.

"Okay. Now I have to go. Thanks to you, I'm late," she accuses him, playfully.

"Your welcome, babe. I have to go, too. See you later."

They say bye to each other and head off toward the school building. Leo and I get up from behind the car after they leave.

He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "Why were you listening to their conversation?" he demands.

"I really don't want to answer that right now," I groan, massaging my temples.

"Dude, we have to get to PE."

"In a minute."

"Seriously? We're practically cutting class right now. You realize that, right? And Piper's in PE, too."

"All the more reason to not go. You can go if you want."

"Me? Oh, no. I was cutting anyway. Coach Hedge is on my case right now. I accidentally threw a football and it knocked him on the nose last class, remember? I'm just worried about you. You're the star student, not me."

"I don't give a crap. One class won't hurt, right?"

"Fine with me! Come on, bro. I'll show you the art of cutting class," Leo cheers, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever," I mumble. I'm still caught up on what just happened.

Dylan and Piper are DATING? Since when? And Dylan's dropping her home these days? Is that why she's coming home earlier than usual?

That's why he called her babe in that text I read on Saturday night. She's not on of his hoes. Piper's his GIRLFRIEND.

I can't believe this.

* * *

Piper's POV

"Bye!" I call to Hazel, walking to my locker after school. I turn the knob, get my backpack and stuff all of my homework inside and slam the locker door shut, revealing Dylan grinning at me behind my locker door.

I yelp and jump. Dylan bursts out laughing at my scared face. I scowl at him and throw my backpack over my shoulder. "Stop laughing!" I snap.

"Wait! Just a moment!"

I wait for exactly thirty three seconds (I counted) until he stops guffawing. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Huh?"

"Did you tell people about us?"

"Oh, right! Yeah. I did."

"Did Clovis ask you out?"

"Yeah, but I flat out said no."

"Good."

"Okay, let's go."

"No, wait! I have to make up a quiz I missed for Mr. Chiron's class."

"You take Latin?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna be about fifteen to twenty minutes late. You alright with that?"

I shrug. "Okay. I'll wait out front. Good luck on the quiz. Don't rush because of me, alright?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." He walks off towards Mr. Chiron's class. I walk to the front of the building and sit on the steps. I take out my phone and plug in my earbuds. I put some music on and look around.

I watch as Connor and Travis Stoll drive away and see Charlie and Silena walk home. I look around and spot Jason walking on the sidewalk.

I stand up and run up to him. Everyone has pretty much cleared out and we're the only ones there. "Jason!" I call.

He turns and sees me. He stops walking but doesn't wave or smile at me. He just...stands there.

I grin as I reach up to him. "Hey," I say.

"What do you want?" he asks, in a monotone.

"Uh, where's your car?"

"I walked."

"Oh, really? You should have told me this morning! We could have walked to school together."

"You seemed busy," Jason says in a crisp voice.

"Busy?"

"With Dylan? Weren't you meeting up with him today?"

My face burns as I realize what he means. "Jason, you're such a douche. I'm not sleeping with him, for the last-"

"I never said you were sleeping with him."

"Then what are you saying?"

"You guys are dating."

I blink as the words register in my head. "Yeah. So?"

"You didn't tell your dad. You didn't tell my mom. You didn't tell anyone until today."

"I was going to, but I didn't get any time to!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I wouldn't want to walk to school with you either way."

"What's WRONG with you? Are you bipolar or something? You were fine this morning! Now you're all moody and rude and mean and-"

"Shut up. Gods, can't you ever NOT be annoying, just for a minute?"

I stare at him, hurt and shocked at the same time. "What's the matter with you?" I whisper.

"What's the matter with _you_, Piper? Why are you trying to be nice to me all of a sudden?"

I bite my lip and look down. Truth is, I don't know. I don't know why I'm trying to be nice to Jason. I guess I'm just sick of all the fighting and tension between us. I guess I want us to be friends again.

"I...I.."

"'I' what? What, Piper? What?" Jason taunts.

"I just want to patch things up with-"

"Well guess what? I don't _want_ to patch things up! Do you honestly think I want to be friends with you again? Losing you as a friend is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

I look up at him, hurt. "Jason, what are you-"

"Piper. Shut up. Will you?"

I gape at him. What's his problem?

"Get this in your head, Piper," Jason continues. "I don't care about you. I don't want to talk to you. It's bad enough I'm staying at your house."

"You don't have to be so RUDE!" I manage, my voice cracking a little.

"Piper, why are you even trying?"

"I'm just sick of all the fighting! I just want to be friends again and-"

"Piper, do you _really _think I want to be friends with you again? I'm GLAD you found out. I'm GLAD we don't talk anymore. Hell, I don't even know why I wanted to be friends with a loser like you in the first place. Seriously! You're nothing but a freak. You're an ugly, stupid, annoying, irritating, bitchy, pathetic, selfish FREAK. You'll never be anything, BUT a freak."

His words hit me like knives. I stare at him in shock. He doesn't even look the least bit sorry.

Suddenly, I feel a tear stream down my face. Then another. Then another.

I realize, in pain, that I'm crying.

* * *

Jason's POV

As soon as I say the words, I feel bad almost immediately. I know that nothing I said was true. I know I've seriously hurt her.

But I don't care.

She's dating DYLAN out of all people. But that doesn't stop me from feeling worse when I see a tear stream down her face.

But the only thing I can do is smirk at her and walk away, leaving her crying on the sidewalk.

As soon as I do, I feel deep regret. I should have NEVER said that. But something rotten in me just wanted to hurt her more than she had hurt me.

I am _such_ a jerk.

* * *

Piper's POV

I watch as Jason walks away and fades into a small dot and turns around the corner. I run to the stairs, sit down, bury my face into my hands and cry heavily.

How could he be so heartless? What happened to the _my_ Jason? The one who made me happy. The one who made me laugh. The one I was friends with.

_There was no 'your Jason'. He was always like this. You just realized it now._

Maybe he's right.

I AM pathetic.

"Piper?"

I whip around and see Dylan walking down the steps. He sits next to me and looks me right in the eye. "Are you crying?" he asks, concerned.

I look down. "Uh...no."

He gently pulls my chin upwards so that I'm facing him. "Piper, you're crying. Why are you crying? Who made you cry?" he demands, clenching his jaw and fists.

"It's not important. Let's just go to Aunty Em's," I say, quickly. I don't want to cause drama.

Dylan stares at me for a moment before nodding and getting up. He takes my hand and I get up with him. We walk together to his motorcycle and I sit behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He revs up the engine and we drive away.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

**WOW. WOW. WOW.**

**Jason, Jason, Jason. When will you ever learn?**

**Hmmm. I'm pretty sure we're all pissed at Jason right now.**

**Well, you know what to do. REVIEW! Bye guys!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	23. Georgia, You've GOT to Stop Meddling

**Guyss, thank you SO much for your support! I seriously don't know what I'd be able to do without you all! :D**

**Okay, so The Blood of Olympus is coming out on October 7th! Less than two months away! I'm really excited but I'm also sad that it's coming to an end. :/**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Go on and read xxxx (sorry for the long wait!)**

* * *

Jason's POV

I wake up to the beeping sound of the alarm on my phone. I shut it off, slump back on my bed and groan.

I really don't want to go to school today.

But I have to.

I hate life.

I walk out of my room lazily and walk to Piper's bathroom. I try to open the door but it's locked. I sigh and bang on the door. "Piper, for Pete's sake, hurry up!" I yell.

She doesn't respond.

I raise my eyebrows. "Piper, did you hear me? I said HURRY UP!" I bang on the door again.

No response.

"Piper?"

Still no response.

"PIPER, ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! I SAID HUR-"

The door opens quickly before I can register what's happening. Piper comes out, wearing her t-shirt and jeans, with her wet hair, her towel, her pajamas and a blow-dryer in her hand. She walks out, without even glancing in my direction. Before she can leave, I grab her arm.

"Whoa, wait," I tell her. "You can dry your hair if you want. I'll just go use the other bathroom."

Piper doesn't even look up at me. She just shrugs her hand out of my grasp and stalks off to her room.

I raise an eyebrow and look after her as she slams her door.

What's HER problem?

She can't still be mad about yesterday...can she?

I mean, yeah, I said some pretty harsh things to her. But she can't be _that _mad, can she?

I sigh and go inside the bathroom to take a shower. After all, what else can I do?

And I bet that she'll be bickering with me in no time.

* * *

_After school_

Piper wasn't even LOOKING at me.

I opened the door for her, and she didn't even glance up at me. She just shoved past me and walked away to her room.

"Uh, HELLO?!" I call after her, with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

She ignores me.

I stare after her, in confusion and anger, and watch as she walks upstairs. I hear a door shut and know that Piper is in her room.

Fine. If that's how it's gonna be. I'll ignore her, too. Two can play at that game.

I walk up to my room and slam the door shut. I take out my phone and dial Reyna's number.

She picks up after the second ring. "Hello?" she answers in a bored tone.

"Hey."

"Oh, Jason! Hey!" Reyna's voice suddenly changes into an excited and cheerful one.

I chuckle. "Okay, listen, today's Friday."

"Yeah, so?"

"I was wondering if you're busy."

"Nah, I'm free."

"Good. Then I'm picking you up in about ten minutes. We're going somewhere, alright?"

"Alright. Let me get ready. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and collapse onto my bed. Taking Reyna out is just what I need. I need some time away from this house.

* * *

Piper's POV

I was completing my homework for my Spanish class when my phone started ringing. I fish it out of my pocket and glance at the Caller ID, raising my eyebrows. Unknown number? I pick it up and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask. "Who is this?"

"Hey," a very deep voice answers. "It's Dylan."

"Dylan? Huh? Why does your voice sound so weird? Why are you calling from an unknown number?"

I hear a sudden burst of laughter. "Oh, GOD. Just kidding, it's Hazel."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help myself from giggling. "What the hell, Hazel? Why were you pretending to be Dylan?"

"Oh, I dunno. But why were YOU pretending to be single this whole time, huh?"

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Whatever. Why'd you call me?"

"I'm bored."

I roll my eyes again, forgetting that she can't see me. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then call Frank."

"He's busy with football. I swear, it's like he has no time for me at all!"

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I'm coming to your house, and we're going to Aunty Em's."

I have no problem with Hazel coming to my house, since she already did before. She doesn't know that I'm Tristan McLean's daughter. She just thinks I'm rich. But still, I really don't feel like going out.

"Uh, I have homework. For Spanish."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"When's it due?"

"Monday."

"What day is it today?"

"Friday."

"Exactly. You can do it tomorrow. Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm on my way." _Click_. She hangs up before I can protest.

Guess I'm going to Aunty Em's with Hazel.

Yay.

It's not like I don't like Hazel, or Aunty Em's. It's just that, well, I feel like crap.

Ever since Jason had blown up on me, I've been feeling down. I mean, can you blame me? He downright called me a freak. He made me cry. He didn't show one ounce of sympathy.

He told me that he's GLAD we're not friends anymore.

Well, now, I just really don't want to talk to him. I don't feel like fighting with him, nor do I feel like being friendly with him. I'm just _done_ with him.

He's a total jerk. He treats me like I'm a piece of garbage.

He hasn't even said sorry _once_. He's probably glad he hurt me. It's like I'm the only one who cares about him. Why should I give a crap about him when he doesn't give a crap about me?

Great. Now I sound like some weeping girlfriend talking about her ignorant boyfriend.

Not that Jason is my boyfriend. Or that I want him to be. Just saying. In general.

Yeah.

I sigh and get up from my chair. I close my books and the lamp and walk over to my closet, picking out an outfit. I get dressed.

* * *

While I'm brushing my hair, I hear the bell ring. I quickly set my brush down on my dressing table, shove my phone in my pocket, grab my purse and run out of my room. "I'll get it!" I yell, running downstairs.

I open the door, revealing Hazel. She smiles at me. "Hey, Piper. All set?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I quickly walk out and close the door behind me quickly. I can't let Hazel find out that I have a famous dad and that Jason's living with me.

We head to her car and I sit in the passenger seat. She starts the car and we head out of my neighborhood, and onto the road.

"So, when will I ever meet your parents?" she asks.

I laugh. "Hazel, you sound like my boyfriend or something."

She laughs back. "Nah, that position is already taken by Dylan," she teases.

I grin.

"So, has _he_ met your parents yet?"

I shake my head. "Nope. We haven't even been dating that long."

"Oh, true. How about me? I want to meet your dad and your mom!"

I shrug. "Only my dad. My mom left me when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. Anyway, tell me about the time when Frank met YOUR parents."

Hazel gushes on and on about him as she drives and before I know it, we reach Aunty Em's. We walk out of the car as soon as she parks, and locks it. We walk towards the main entrance.

We walk inside and Hazel calls for a booth. I look around and do a double-take.

Jason is here? With Reyna?

They're seated at the table in the corner. They're busy laughing and talking. Jason probably doesn't see us.

He looks all...happy. He's looking at her like she's the only girl in the room. He doesn't even seem like he made a girl cry just yesterday.

What I feel now is not anger. It's not confusion. It's not bitterness. It's not even jealousy.

It's plain heartache.

"Piper?"

I look away from them, and my gaze falls on Hazel, who's looking at me expectantly. She points at the booth we're standing in front of. "Shall we sit?"

I nod and force a smile as I sit down, along with her. We order our food and talk until the waiter comes.

I can't help but keep glancing at Jason and Reyna.

I don't know why, but seeing Jason and Reyna together, smiling and laughing, makes me want to run out of the restaurant, right then and there.

God, I hate how I'm feeling. I have a _boyfriend_, for Christ's sake! Here I am, feeling how a girl would feel like about a boy she likes talking to another girl.

Do I like Jason?

No, no, no. It's impossible. _Hell_ no. Besides, it's not like he'd like me back or anything. He said so himself. He's GLAD we're not friends.

Besides, he's a jerk. I mean, seriously, where does he get all the asshole genes from? His mom is nice, his sister is nice, his dad...well, I don't know much about his dad, except that he left Jason, Thalia, and Georgia alone.

Whatever.

Anyway, I have a boyfriend. Well, I'm kind of new to the whole boyfriend thing because I only had one boyfriend in the past, and it was in sixth grade. And it only lasted about two months. But I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to have feelings for another guy while dating someone.

"EARTH TO PIPER!"

I blink, torn away from my thoughts and turn my gaze to Hazel. "Hmm?"

She rolls her eyes. "He-_llo_, I've been calling your name at least twenty times! Where's your head?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. What?"

"Shall we leave?"

I look down and realize that we've pretty much finished our food. "Uh, yeah. Let's just pay."

Hazel sighs. "Piper, I've _already_ payed, right in front of you! Seriously, what's up? Is there something wrong? You can tell me."

I shake my head, a little too quickly. "No, no! It's fine! I'm fine. Let's just go then."

We get up from our seats, and walk out of our booth. To the entrance.

Past Jason's table.

I hold my breath as we walk towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Jason?" Hazel suddenly says.

"Huh? What? Oh, um, yeah."

"Let's go say hi."

"But he's on a date," I mumble.

"So? It's not like he hasn't interrupted Frank and I on any of _our_ dates!"

I force a chuckle. "Okay, then. Let's go say hi."

* * *

Jason's POV

"So, have you applied for Jupiter University, yet?" Reyna asks me, taking a sip of her Sprite.

I nod. "Yeah." Jupiter University is pretty much my dream school. It's in California, where I've always wanted to live.

Reyna smiles. "That's great. But I'm really gonna miss you."

I nod again. "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump and groan when I see who it is.

"What do you want, Hazel?" I snap.

"Well, then! Hello to you, too!" she remarks, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

"Piper and I just came here to say hi to you and Reyna."

I blink, surprised and look behind her. Sure enough, Piper is standing right behind Hazel, looking down.

I clear my throat. "Well, hi."

"Hey, Hazel. Hi, Piper," Reyna greets, smiling. Hazel grins at her and Piper nods, looking back down.

"Now, we've said hi. You've said hi. Now get out."

"Seriously?" Hazel whines. "Gods, then. Forget it. Come on, Piper. Let's go."

Piper looks up at Hazel and nods. "Okay," she says. She looks at Reyna with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Bye, Reyna."

"Bye, Piper," Reyna says.

I watch Piper as she walks away with Hazel. Why do I feel like she's upset about something other than what I said to her yesterday?

Did someone hurt her? Did someone say something to her? Did Dylan do something? I swear, if Dylan did, I will punch the living-

"Jason?"

I whip around and face Reyna, who's raising an eyebrow at me. "Yeah?" I mumble, distracted.

"Should we go now, too? I mean, we're pretty much done."

I look down at our food and nod slowly. "Okay," I agree. I raise my hand, ushering a waiter. "Hello? Waiter? We'd like our check, please."

* * *

Piper's POV

I wave goodbye to Hazel as I walk to the front door of my house. I ring the doorbell and wait.

The door opens a few seconds later, revealing Georgia. She smiles warmly at me. "Hello, Piper."

"Hi, Georgia," I greet, smiling back. There's just a warm glow to Georgia that makes me want to smile whenever I'm with her.

Wow, that sounded gay. **A/N: I have nothing against gay or lesbian people. And neither does Piper. Just wanted to clear that up :) Continue.**

"Come in!"

I walk into the house, following Georgia, and lock the door behind me.

"So, where were you?" she asks.

"I was at Aunty Em's with Hazel," I reply.

"Oh, okay. Uh, Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

My heartbeat accelerates. Why do I get the feeling that she's not gonna talk about something good?

"About?" I manage.

"Jason."

My heart beats even faster. "Oh."

"Come. Let's go to the living room to talk."

I nod, following her into the living room. I sit on the sofa across from her and cross my legs. "Yeah, so, what's up?" I ask, trying my best to sound casual.

Georgia sighs. "Piper, I know that you and Jason bicker and banter a lot."

"Yeah."

"I want to know the reason why."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, there _is_ no reason. People just banter sometimes. It's not that big of a deal. Trust me, Georgia."

"Piper, whenever I see you and Jason fight, I always sense a bit of hardness between you two. What exactly is going on?"

I look down. "Ms. Grace-"

"Georgia."

"Georgia, I just-"

"Piper. Please. I just want to know."

I sigh. She's not gonna back down.

So I tell her everything.

Georgia listens intently and doesn't speak up until I'm finished.

"So that's why you two don't talk a lot. Wow, I never knew that you two knew each other before."

I nod. "Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal. I don't really think that much of it anymore. I'm over it. I've forgiven him for it."

Once those words come out of my mouth, I know right away that it's true. I don't really think that we should have got into some silly fight just because of that. I mean, it was a long time ago.

But it's not like it matters. After all, Jason's glad we're not friends anymore. I'm a freak.

"So, you don't have to fight with him anymore?" Georgia presses.

I sigh. "Georgia, I don't think that's gonna happen. He told me that-" I stop abruptly. I can't tell on him. It's stupid, immature, and I just...can't.

"Told you what?"

"Nothing. It's not important. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Jason doesn't want anything to do with me."

Georgia sighs. "Can I ask you something, Piper?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"How much has Jason told you about Zeus?"

I blink. "The Greek god? Uh..."

"No, not that Zeus. His father. Zeus."

"Oh, uh, well. Um, not much. Just that he left."

She gives me a sad smile. "You'd be surprised to know how much Jason reminds me of Zeus."

I widen my eyes. "Really? But-"

"Well, not the fact that he...left. But just his stubbornness, his sense of humor, his rude behavior...well, pretty much his whole personality."

I shrug. What does this have to do with anything?

She sighs again and looks down. "Zeus never used to listen to me. He'd be the kind of person to always think he's right and I'm wrong."

I crack a small smile. "Well, that kind of resembles Jason."

She smiles back. "It does, doesn't it? They're both jerks, have a tendency to fight, and can be really confusing."

I nod, unsure what to say. "I guess."

"But let me just tell you one thing. Whenever Jason cares a lot about someone, he tends to be ruder and more ignorant to them."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And since he's ruder to you..."

I roll my eyes. "He does _not_ care about me. He hates me."

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he likes you."

I sigh. She's trying to fix me up with him again, isn't she...

"Georgia, he's dating Reyna."

She rolls her eyes and waves her hand dismissively. "That's temporary."

"They've been dating for two years," I remind her.

"Jason is just...confused. He'll learn."

"Georgia, I also have a boyfriend."

She's silent.

"Georgia?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"His name is Dylan."

Georgia scoffs. "I'm pretty sure you like Jason more than that boy."

I feel myself getting irritated. "No, Georgia. I really like Dylan."

"You obviously like JASON! It's a known fact that whenever a boy and a girl fight, they secretly like each other!" she insists.

"I don't like Jason!"

"He likes you! You like him! Why is it so hard for you two to admit your feelings? Why are these obstacles getting in the way?" she wails.

"We don't like each other!"

"Yes! You do! Why can't you both just admit it?!"

"Because there's nothing to admit! I don't like Jason! I like Dylan!"

"Do you love Dylan?"

"What?! I haven't been dating him for that long!"

"Exactly! Because you love Jason!"

"Where did _love_ come from?"

"Piper, just admit it to me! I'll get rid of Riley, or whatever his so-called girlfriend's name is-"

"Reyna."

"Reyna. Just tell me! Stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Your boyfriend is just a distraction, Piper!"

"His name is Dylan, and he's NOT a distraction!"

"Yes he is! You belong with Jason!"

"No, alright! _I don't like Jason_!" I yell, exasperated.

"Piper, tell me one thing. If Jason and Dylan were drowning, who would you save first?"

"JASON, of course!" I blurt out without thinking twice. I widen my eyes once I've realized what I just said.

Georgia smiles with triumph. "I knew it!"

"I...I-I don't...uh..."

She smirks, gets up, and walks away to her room, leaving me dumbfounded.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Ahahahahahahaha I actually enjoyed writing the whole Georgia-Piper thingie.**

**So, what do you guys think? Eh? EH?**

**LOL okay so I heard that The Blood of Olympus is going to have Nico's POV and Reyna's POV. I'm mostly excited for Nico's part though... (Sorry Reyna!)**

**I'm excited for Caleo! And Jasper, of course ;)**

**What are you guys looking forward to in The Blood of Olympus?**

**Share your thoughts! Bye guys! **

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	24. Time for Prom!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. My birthday was on the 20th, I had friends over on the 21st, AND I STILL HAVE SUMMER READING.**

**I'm seriously regretting taking Pre-AP English. Does school have to haunt me in SUMMER?!**

**OKAY SO I HAVE HEARD SOME REALLY SAD NEWS: The Titan's Curse (the third book in the PJO series) will NOT be made into a movie according to Logan Lerman.**

**Who's screaming and throwing things at the computer screen right now? GOD, WHY DID THE MOVIE PEOPLE RUIN MY LIFE?**

**Anyway.**

**Don't forget to review! xxx BTW This chapter skips forward a bit. It's time for PROM!**

* * *

Jason's POV

"Mom! Where's my tux?" I yell from my room, examining my closet, shuffling around, looking for my tux.

"It hasn't come back from the dry cleaners yet!" she shouts back.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" I groan. Crap. Prom is in five hours, I have to pick Reyna up, take pictures with her parents, and get my tux! Gods, I knew I shouldn't have made them deliver. I should have just told them to put it on pick-up instead of delivery!

I walk over to my bedroom door and whip it open, revealing a surprised and flustered Piper. She blushes furiously for some reason and looks down.

"Uh, oh. Um, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," I find myself apologizing. I mentally smack myself in the head for that. Seriously? That's the only thing I can say? After she's pretty much been avoiding me for about two months, and finally shows up to talk to me, that's the only thing I say?

"Oh, uh, no! It's...fine. Honestly. Um, anyway, Luke's just calling you. He sent me here, so..."

"Oh! Right. Uh, well. I'll just...go."

"Yeah! Right, um, I'll just get out of your way, then." She turns and walks away. I hesitate before I call her. "Piper."

She stops and whips around. "Yeah?"

I scratch my head, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Um, are you going to Prom?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah. With Dylan."

"Oh." What else do I say?

"Are you going with Reyna?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Oh."

We stand there, in an awkward silence.

"Well," I finally speak up. "I should go."

"Oh! Right, um, you don't wanna keep him waiting! Uh, I'm gonna go."

"Uh. Yeah. Right."

"Right."

"Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, bye." With that, she turned and walked away.

I mentally smacked myself. That was the most awkward conversation I ever had. And it seems like there was another reason why the conversation was so...weird.

Huh. Whatever.

* * *

Piper's POV

I rushed back to my room, and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed, grabbed my pillow, and screamed into it.

What the hell was that?

Well, you can't blame me. I haven't talked to him in almost two months.

Since we had that fight.

Since I had that 'talk' with Ms. Grace.

Since I realized that I like him.

I didn't ever think of myself liking him. But I do. It's...weird.

Which is why I didn't break up with Dylan.

I tried to hang out with him a little more. But I just didn't...feel anything. I'd find myself thinking about Jason every time we went out. I'd be silently picking out the qualities I didn't like in Dylan. And the qualities I like in Jason.

Dylan also didn't really like Jason, ever since he found out about him living with me.

* * *

_Flashback_

Dylan parked the motorcycle in front of my house. I got off, and smiled at him. "Bye, Dylan."

"Bye." He gets off as well and leans in to kiss my cheek. I mentally roll my eyes. He hasn't actually _kissed_ me yet. He said looking for the 'right time' to do it. I personally think he's just being a coward.

I mean, it's not like I want him to kiss me. Or do I? I really don't know. It would be my first kiss.

For some reason, whenever I think of kissing Dylan, I always think of Jason. I kind of imagine HIM to be my first kiss.

But it's not like it's gonna happen. He's dating Reyna. I'm dating Dylan.

Dylan leans back and frowns. I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"Who's that guy with your dad in your backyard?"

I turn and see Luke talking to my father while they both water the plants. I smile and turn back to Dylan. "That's Luke. He's Thalia's fiance."

"Who's Thalia?"

"Jason's sister."

"Jason? As in, the Jason who goes to our school?"

I widen my eyes as I realize that I haven't told Dylan about Jason living with me. "Can you keep a secret?"

He nods, and playfully whacks my arm. "As if you can't trust me!" He mocks hurt.

I roll my eyes. "Jason and his mother are temporarily living with us." I explain everything to him and tell him about Thalia and Luke's wedding, which is occurring in July, after school ends. He listens quietly and speaks up after I finish.

"Jason's...living with you?"

"That's what I just said."

"That's a little weird, don't ya think?"

I blink. "Well, not really."

"I mean, what if he tries something on you?"

"He wouldn't try something on me." Jason is a jerk, but I know that he'd never try to take advantage of me.

Ugh. Another good quality in Jason. Great. I'll just add that to the list.

"Piper, I mean, he's a guy."

"So are you. But you wouldn't do that. Because you're NOT that kind of guy. I know you. And I also know Jason. And Jason is NOT that kind of guy," I tell him, firmly. "Just because he's a guy, doesn't mean he'll try something on me."

He's silent. His fists are clenched, and he has this fiery look in his eyes.

"Dylan?"

"Whatever. I'm going."

"Wait a minute. What's wrong?"

"No. I need to go, now. Bye."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're mad about something. Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not mad about anything."

"Why is your voice so monotone?"

"Piper, there's nothing wrong with my voice or me. You're being delusional."

"I'm not being delusional! You're just being weird."

"How am I being weird? You're the one who's looking too much into this. Just leave. Okay?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! Nothing at all! Just go away, go to Jason, or whatever."

"What? Jason? What's he got to do with all of this?"

"Nothing! Can you just leave?! God, Piper. Not everything is more than what it seems. Stop acting like a five year old! Grow up, for fuck's sake."

I stare at him, hurt and shocked. His face was emotionless as he turned away from me. I watched him as he got back on his motorcycle and drove away without another word.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That was the first fight we actually had.

Dylan didn't talk to me for three days. I didn't know why he was overreacting. So I didn't try to make any effort to talk to him either.

Then, out of the blue, he came up to me and apologized, without any explanation. He didn't tell me why he overreacted. He just apologized, and that was it.

Later I found out the actual reason.

He was jealous of Jason.

Dylan tends to get really possessive and overly jealous most of the time, especially after that fight. Not just with Jason, but with everyone. He beat Michael Yew up for 'smiling at me for too long'. I got really pissed when I found out, and made him apologize. He apologized, and promised that he wouldn't do it again.

He lied.

He threw punches at whatever guy I talked to, who didn't already have a girlfriend. That caused most of our fights. And there turned out to be a LOT of them.

Dylan got really mad a few days ago when he found out that some kid asked me to go with him to Prom, since he didn't know I was already going with Dylan. It was okay, I told the kid that I already was going with someone, he said okay, he asked someone else out, no big deal, right?

Well, apparently not.

Dylan literally went up to him and threatened him never to talk to me again. I got really mad. And he did it RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. We had a huge argument, and he just apologized yesterday.

I forgave him, because I felt like I really had no other choice. But I'm thinking of breaking up with him.

But I can't.

Because I'm scared.

I have feelings for Jason. I know that. But I don't want to.

He likes Reyna. He's been with her for two years. I don't want to have my heart broken. I want to get over him. I want to distract myself from him. I need Dylan for this.

But it's not working. Because whenever I'm with Dylan these days, I start thinking about Jason.

Pathetic. Right?

I'm determined to keep trying. And if I can't...well, I guess I'll have to tell Jason and get it over with.

"Piper!"

I whip around in time to see Thalia barge into my room. "Yeah?"

"Piper! Why aren't you ready yet?"

"There's still five hours left!"

"So? You're a girl! You need to do your makeup, your hair, you have to pick out your jewelry..."

"But-"

"I'll help you! Oh, you'd look AWESOME with your hair curled!"

"But I-"

"And maybe some purple eyeshadow? Wait, what color is your dress?"

"Thalia, I don't have a curler! And my dress is white. But anyway, I really don't need help-"

"It's okay, I have my own curler. Oh, then some silver eyeshadow! Or how about gold?"

"THALIA! I really don't want to go all out for just some silly dance."

"Silly dance? No, no, NO! It's PROM! Prom is magical! Prom is where everyone dresses up, and finds love! Did you know I actually met Luke at Prom?"

"That's nice, but-"

"I mean, we didn't like each other at first but then we started talking and-"

"Thalia, I actually don't even feel like going to Prom. I'm only going because Dylan insisted."

"So? Who cares! Anyway, I'm helping you get ready and that's that. Let's get to work."

So I had to sit on a chair helplessly as Thalia got me ready for Prom.

* * *

Jason's POV

_Later_

After I picked my tux up and got ready, I texted Reyna and told her that I would pick her up in half an hour. I grabbed my phone, took one glance at my reflection in the mirror, and quickly rushed out of my room.

I went downstairs and sat in the living room, where Luke, Mom, and Piper's dad were sitting. Luke was playing with his phone, and Mom was talking to Mr. McLean.

"Hey, guys," I greet while sitting down.

"Hey, Jason," Luke says.

"Where's Thalia?" I ask.

"She's helping Piper get ready," Mr. McLean replies.

Oh. Right. I forgot Piper was going to Prom.

After about ten minutes of chatting with Luke, I hear loud footsteps from the stairs. We turn to see Thalia running down and up to us with a broad smile on her face.

"Piper's ready!" she shrieks excitedly. We all flinch.

"That's great, honey, but where is she?" Luke asks, still wincing from her screech.

"Piper!" she hollers. "Come down, now!"

Soon, Piper emerges. My eyes literally pop out of my sockets.

Whoa.

She was wearing a shimmering white and gold dress. It was a halter dress, and went right below her knee. Her hair was in curls and was swept to the left side of her neck. She was wearing gold flats and her makeup wasn't too cakey, but just right.

She looks beautiful.

"Piper, you look wonderful!" Mom gushes.

Piper blushes slightly. "Thanks, Georgia."

"I told her to wear heels but she insisted," Thalia complains.

"I could barely stand in them, let alone walk!" Piper defends.

"You look great, honey!" Mr. McLean exclaims. "Here, I have a camera. Stand next to Jason."

"Um, uh, I..." Piper stammers.

"Okay," I blurt out. She turns to me in surprise. I give her a small smile and walk over to her. I stand next to her and put my arm around her waist, like I usually do for pictures. But this time, my arm felt all tingly and weird. She also put her arm around me.

"Say cheese!" Mr. McLean calls out playfully.

"Cheese!"

He snaps a few pictures and then nods. "Okay, I'm done."

We pull apart hesitantly. I look at her the same time she glances at me. We both look away immediately. I take a step away from her by instinct and immediately regret it. Great, now it's gonna seem like I don't want to be near her.

Not that I do want to be near her. I don't. It's just...whatever. Not like it matters.

Hmph.

Soon, I end up slouching on the couch, scrolling through my phone, and Piper goes upstairs to her room. Mr. McLean went to his room and Mom decided to take a shower. Luke and Thalia are probably doing unspeakable things in their room, so I'm all alone in the living room.

Until the doorbell rings.

I raise my eyebrows and get up, shoving my phone into my pocket. "I'll get it!" I call to no one in particular. I walk over to the door and open it, revealing a smiling Dylan.

His smile disappears once he sees me.

"Jason," he somewhat greets politely.

"Dylan," I copy him.

"Is Piper there? I came to pick her up."

"On your motorcycle?"

"No, I borrowed my brother's car."

"Good." I stare right into his eyes, not blinking. He does the same. Well, until we hear a voice.

"Dylan?"

I whip around to see Piper approaching us, with a smile on her face. "Hey, Dylan. Ready to go?"

I turn back to Dylan to see him nod, still staring at me. His eyes hold some kind of hostility in them. I suddenly remember those rumors I've heard about him recently.

Apparently, he's thrown punches at some guys who've apparently been hitting on Piper. Hmm. I wonder what's going through his head right now, knowing that I'm living with her.

I turn back to Piper with a warm smile on my face. "Bye, _Pipes_," I say to her, using my old nickname for her. "Are you coming back with Dylan, or will you need a ride?"

Her expression changes to confusion. "Uh, well-"

"She's coming with me," Dylan interrupts, with an edge of hardness in his voice.

I shrug. "Okay. Have fun. I'll see you after you get back, Pipes."

Dylan's eyes flash with anger. Piper looks from me then to him then back to me again. "Bye," she finally mumbles, walking out of the house.

I watch as Dylan leads Piper to his car and opens the passenger door for her. I watch as she steps in, and he closes the door. I watch as he walks to the driver's seat, starts the engine, and drives away.

Then I sigh and check my watch. It's time to go pick up Reyna.

* * *

_At Prom_

"And the Prom King is...Percy Jackson!" Mr. Chiron announces. Everyone starts clapping.

I pat Percy's back. "Congrats, man!"

Frank, Leo, and Grover start cheering loud as Percy squeezes Annabeth's hand before going up on stage.

"And, the Prom Queen is...Calypso Atlas!" **A/N I made up her last name.****  
**

Calypso widens her eyes as Leo starts yelling, "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!". She smacks Leo on the back of his head playfully before she goes up and receives her crown.

After Percy and Calypso dance, they come back to us. We start talking and I look around to see Reyna talking with her friends. I look back to my friends.

Soon, Hazel, Annabeth, Juniper, and Calypso go up to Piper and start talking to her. I watch Dylan as he excuses himself to go talk to his friends.

Piper smiles at something Juniper says. I suddenly take notice of how beautiful she looks when she smiles.

I shake my head. What's going on with me?

Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Reyna smiling at me expectantly. "Hey."

"Uh, hi?"

"Um, you wanna dance?"

I realize that a slow song is playing. I nod and smile playfully. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Me asking you instead of you asking me?"

She giggles as she puts her arms around my shoulders and I put my arms around her waist. "Yeah, but you seemed so lost in thought that I was worried you wouldn't ask."

I force a small laugh. Something doesn't feel right.

I let my eyes wander to Piper who's suddenly dancing with Dylan. Something in my heart lurches.

This wasn't anger that I was feeling. This wasn't bitterness. This wasn't irritation. This wasn't even jealousy. This was just plain heartbreak.

* * *

Piper's POV

"Wanna dance?" Dylan asks.

I peek at Jason, who's dancing with a giggling Reyna across the room. I turn back to Dylan and force a smile and nod. He grins and wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his shoulders.

"So, Piper. You haven't told me what colleges you're applying for."

I shrug. "Stanford, UCLA, A&amp;M, and others. But I'm hoping I get into Jupiter University."

He nods. "Cool."

"How about you?"

Dylan looks down. "Well, I was going to tell you this earlier, but...I never got around to it."

"Tell me what?"

"Uh, I kinda already got accepted into a college."

"Really? Which one?"

"Um, Oxford."

I widen my eyes. "Oxford University? In _London_?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"But...that's another _country_."

"Pretty much."

"But then-"

"Look, I know it's far. But we can make this work. I'll admit, I'm not a huge fan of long distance. But I'm willing to try for us. How about you?"

I let my eyes wander to Jason and Reyna. I feel something inside of me shatter when I see Jason smiling down at Reyna as if she was the only girl here.

I avert my eyes back to Dylan and nod. "Yeah. I...I guess."

He grins and stares at me for a moment. "I love you," he says, before cupping my face and crashing his lips on mine.

* * *

Jason's POV

I glance at Piper and Dylan. He's staring at her and she's staring back. And then he bends his neck and kisses her. _Kisses_ her. A real kiss. And I couldn't feel worse about it.

I immediately freeze up and stop dancing. I watch as they slowly pull apart and smile at each other.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Reyna's voice echoes. I don't answer her.

I stare at Piper as she dances with Dylan. Then suddenly, she turns her head slowly towards me, locking eyes with me.

It was probably only for about two seconds, but it felt like two hours. And then I knew.

I'm crazy about her.

I finally tear my eyes away and look back at Reyna and slowly back away from her. "I...I'm just thirsty. I'll be right back."

Reyna raises her eyebrows in confusion. She opens her mouth to say something but I bolt away before she can.

I go to the hallway of our school and run over to the place behind the stairs. Nobody's there.

I pace around and punch the wall a few times before finally just standing there.

I start seeing flashbacks. The time when we first met. The time when we first fought. The time I saved her from Will. The time when we became friends. The time when I started liking her. The time she found out about the whole plan. The time when I thought I was over her. The time I moved in to her house. The times we bantered. The time we almost kissed. The time I found out that she was dating Dylan.

I'm such a _jerk_.

If I could take back all the shitty stuff I did to her, I would. I would do it in a heartbeat. I would do it for her.

I can't believe I ever thought I was over her. That it was just...mixed feelings.

These aren't mixed feelings.

These are real.

* * *

Piper's POV

_After Prom_

Dylan dropped me home. I literally ran to the front door and rang the doorbell about thirty times. Finally, Thalia opened the door with a wide smile.

"Hey, Piper! How was Prom?"

I don't answer her. I run past her, and rush into my room, closing and locking my door.

I take off my flats, and rip off my jewelry. I change into my pajamas and take off my makeup. I curl up on my bed.

I start sobbing.

Jason. Reyna. Dylan.

Why am I such a mess?

Jason obviously is in love with Reyna. Reyna's in love with Jason. Dylan's in love with me. I'm in love with Jason.

I am such a bitch. I didn't even tell Dylan that I loved him back to him. Because I don't.

My first kiss. It wasn't magical. It wasn't anything special. It was just...a kiss. Nothing more.

I love Jason. He doesn't love me. I have to accept that. I have to focus on Dylan. I have to get over Jason.

Deep down, I know that that's never going to happen.

* * *

Jason's POV

After I drop Reyna home, I park my car in front of the mansion. I walk over to the front door and ring the bell. Thalia opens the door for me.

"Hi, Jason. How was Prom? Hey, do you know what happened to Pip-"

I shove past her and walk into the house, ignoring her. Unfortunately, my mother comes up to me, too.

"Jason, honey! How was Prom? Who got selected Prom King and Queen?"

I ignore her and walk towards my room, with Thalia and Mom following me, bombarding me with questions.

"What was Reyna wearing?"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Don't you think you should have gotten Piper as your date instead?"

I finally halt to a stop in front of my room and turn to face them. "GODDAMMIT! I don't need any of you crowding up on me, alright? It was JUST PROM! Just leave me alone!"

With that, I stomp into my room and slam the door shut, leaving my sister and mother baffled and confused.

* * *

**Ahhhh you thought THAT was dramatic?**

**Wait till you read the NEXT chapter!**

**Anyways, I have a question: Do you guys like the title of this FanFiction? Or do you think it's too cliche? If you think you can come up with a better one, put it in the reviews!**

**And I've recently just read If I Stay. I thought it was pretty good, and I really wanna watch the movie.**

**Until next time guys. Byee! Don't forget to review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	25. The Break-Ups

**HELLO EVERYONE! Aghhh we're almost at the end!**

**I love talking to you guys in PM's. Seriously, you guys are SOOO sweet and funny and always make me laugh. **

**And if any of you need advice on something personal or just need to rant, just PM me. I'd love to talk to you guys!**

**Anyways, I ****think all of us will start hating Dylan after reading this chapter :) *insert evil laugh* This chapter is kind of short though, but eh.**

**Well, go on and read! xxx**

* * *

Jason's POV

_Saturday (A Day After the Dance)_

I open my eyes, wondering what I'm doing awake. I look around and spot Reyna on the edge of my bed, smiling at me.

"Finally, you're awake," she says.

I sit up and rub my eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost one o' clock."

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Uh, when did you get here?" I ask, cautiously. Did she get here really early and just sit on my bed, watching me sleep? That's kind of creepy.

"About a few minutes ago. I need to talk to you."

I nod, relieved that she hasn't been here too long, and stretch my arms. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

She looks down. "I...I think we should break up."

I stop stretching immediately, and stare at her, wide-eyed. Did she really just say what I thought she said? "What?"

"It's just that...you're obviously still in love with Piper. I think it's time we break up. You belong with her, not with me."

"I...huh?"

Reyna sighs. "Look. I can't keep doing this. You obviously still love Piper. We have to break up."

I stare at her, shocked, as her words register in my brain. She's breaking up with me? Because she thinks I still love Piper? Well, it's true, but...how does _she_ know?

Reyna suddenly bursts out laughing. I continue staring at her. "What's so funny?" I ask her, confused.

"Oh GOD! Jason, your reaction was just...hilarious!" she giggles. "Don't worry. I'm just kidding. I'm not breaking up with you."

I stay silent.

"Jason? Did you hear me? I said I was kidding."

I'm still silent.

"Jason. I'm sorry, it was just a joke."

Still silent.

"Jason?"

I take a deep breath. "Reyna, you-you're not...wrong."

She raises her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I...I do love Piper," I say, quietly. "I really love her."

She's silent for a moment before speaking up. "Wow." She looks down.

I feel guilt rush over me. "Reyna, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't," she interrupts. "Don't apologize. You have absolutely no reason to apologize."

I don't know what to say.

Reyna looks up at me. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"In case she loves you, too, be good to her. Alright?"

_As if she will love me. _But I promise her anyway. "Alright."

She smiles at me before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Goodbye, Jason," she whispers.

"Goodbye, Reyna," I whisper back.

She leans away and grabs her purse before walking out the door. I sigh.

Looks like I'm single now.

And I'll stay single for a while.

* * *

Piper's POV

After I pull my hair into a braid and tie the laces on my shoes, my phone rings. I grab it and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Piper. You ready?"

"Yeah." Dylan decided to take me to Aunty Em's for lunch this afternoon. I didn't actually feel like going, but I decided just to go anyway.

"Okay, I'm, like, right in front of your house. Come outside."

My eyebrows shoot up. I walk over to my window and lift the curtain. Sure enough, Dylan is standing right next to his motorcycle, while holding his phone to his ear.

"Wow. You're literally in front of my house."

"Pretty much. Now come out."

I drop my curtain and grab my purse. "Okay. I'm gonna hang up."

"Okay."

After I hang up and run out of my room, I rush downstairs, hoping I can go out before seeing Jason. Reyna came over a few minutes ago and just left. I'm really hoping that I don't see Jason with disheveled hair and swollen lips.

I open the door, walk out, and slam it behind me. Dylan sees me and waves at me as I walk over to him.

"Hey, Piper."

"Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah." He grins at me before climbing on his motorcycle. I climb on behind him and watch as he starts the engine and rides away.

* * *

_At Aunty Em's_

As we eat, we talk about Dylan going off to college.

"When did you get accepted?" I ask him, taking a sip of my Coke.

"Around a few weeks ago. I got a full scholarship."

"For what?"

"For soccer."

Oh. Right. He plays soccer. Must have slipped from my mind.

"Uh, cool, I guess. You're happy, right?"

He nods. "Yeah. London seems cool. Hey, I might even get an accent," he jokes.

I force a laugh. "Totally."

He smiles and pops a fry into his mouth. We talk about other stuff, besides college, but I'm just not into it. I pretend I'm interested, but I'm really just thinking about the fact that Reyna and Jason are in his room...alone.

I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts when someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see Reyna. I widen my eyes, shocked.

What is she doing here?

"Hey, Piper. Fancy seeing you here," she giggles. She turns to Dylan. "Hey."

Dylan nods at her. "Hey."

I force a smile. "Hey, Reyna. What are you doing here?" I ask.

Her smile wavers. "Oh, I, uh, just came back from Jason's. I decided that I should get some takeout or something."

I nod. "Cool."

Dylan stands up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I watch as he walks away before turning to Reyna. "So, are you and Jason going to the same college?"

She sighs, her smile fading away completely.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can I sit?"

I nod, and usher her to sit on Dylan's seat. "What's up?"

Reyna looks down and then I notice. She's sad.

"Jason and I...broke up."

It takes a while for the words to process.

Jason. Reyna. Break up.

Holy shit.

"What?!" I exclaim.

She hushes me. "Shh!"

"Sorry. But...why did you two break up?"

She sighs. "He likes someone else."

My heart literally snaps open when she says this.

Seriously? Why? Why, Jason? Why?

"Oh," I mutter. "Right."

She gives me a sad smile. "Aren't you gonna ask who?"

I nod, feeling numb. "Oh, right. Who?"

She laughs, but it's a sad laugh. "It's exactly who I was afraid of. I knew something would happen."

I feel a bit of empathy. I know exactly how she feels. The person you like, liking someone else. I can't make this hard for her. "Reyna, you don't have to tell me. It's alright, just-"

"It's you, Piper," she interrupts.

"What?"

"You. Jason likes you. In fact, he's in love with you."

* * *

I stare at her. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to be honest."

"Jason doesn't love me." My heart lurches as the words leave my mouth.

"He told me himself."

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. "He...he hates me," I manage.

"Piper. Jason loved you in sophomore year, too. That's why he and Drew broke up. And then when you guys fought, he thought he didn't love you anymore. I could tell he was lying to himself, but I was selfish enough to believe him anyway. He finally admitted it again to himself. Piper, he loves you. He doesn't just like you. Jason fucking loves you."

I ignore her cursing and focus on what she's saying. He loved me? And he still loves me?

It's too much to believe. I can't even...

I stare at Reyna. She smiles sadly at me before getting up. "Piper, keep him happy, alright? If you dare break his heart, I won't hesitate to punch your guts out. Just remember, you're a very lucky girl."

With that, she walks away.

I stare after her, trying to register what just happened before I hear a very familiar voice behind me that makes me go pale.

"Wow. You leave for a few minutes and you miss everything."

I hesitantly turn around.

Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudge.

It's Dylan.

* * *

_In the parking lot_

"Dylan! Stop! WAIT!" I yell, running after him.

After he slapped the bill down on the table, he stormed out of the restaurant and I had to chase him all the way to the secluded and empty parking lot. He's pissed off. And it's scaring me.

If he hurts Jason...

"DYLAN! Please! Just hear me out!" I shout, trying to keep up with his pace. God, soccer really makes him run fast.

Soon, we reach his motorcycle. He stands right next to it, breathing heavily. I stand a few feet behind him, panting.

He finally turns to me. His fists and jaw are clenched. His eyes are blazing with fury. "Is it true?!" he demands.

"Is..is what true?" I ask him.

"You know what!" he shouts at me. I flinch. I've never heard him use that tone before. "Does Jason love you?!"

"I...I don't know!"

"Do YOU like him?!" He takes a step towards me and grabs my wrist, gripping it tightly. I wince. It hurts. A lot. I try to yank it out but he's way stronger than me.

"Answer me!" Dylan shouts, holding it tighter, shaking it.

"Dylan, you..you're hurting me," I whimper.

"The pain you're feeling is _nothing _compared to what I'm feeling," he hisses, clenching it even tighter.

"Dylan, let go!" I beg, gasping in pain.

"ANSWER ME, GODDAMMIT!" he roars. "Do you like him?! Do you?! DO YOU LIKE JASON?!"

At this point, I finally give up. "YES! I do! I'm sorry, but I do! I-I might even love him."

Shock flashes across his face. His eyes widen and his grip on my wrist loosens. I take that opportunity to pull my arm out. I don't care if Dylan and I break up. I don't care if I don't get over Jason. Because now, I know he loves me back. And that's the only thing I care about.

"L-love? You...you love him?" Dylan stammers.

I nod, a bit of guilt washing over me. "Yes. I do. I do love him. I love Jason. I love him a lot. I love everything about him. Even when he's rude and we have fights and he's annoying and a jerk to me, I still love him. I love his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his witty remarks, his arrogance, his eyes, his jokes, his sense of humor, his…..everything." I finally finish my rant, feeling a whole lot better.

I feel...free.

I study Dylan's expression. I feel a whole lot worse. I know how it's like to love someone and know that they love someone else. Well, for my case, it wasn't true, but still.

"Dylan, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just don't feel the same way that you do about me. I can't help-"

Dylan cuts me off, by lifting his hand and slapping me right across my face. It all happened so fast.

I stare at him, shocked. Did he really just do that?

His eyes are blazing with anger and hatred as he looks down at me. "Congratulations, McLean," he spits. "You got the bad boy to fall in love with you, and then broke his heart."

With that, he got on his motorcycle, started the engine, and rode away, leaving me alone and stranded.

A tear ran down my face. And then another. And another. And another.

Soon, I was full blown sobbing.

I get my phone from my purse, and scroll down my contacts, trying to find who I'm looking for. I finally find it and dial it. After two rings, they pick up.

"Hello?"

"H-Hazel? I'm in the parking lot of Aunty Em's. Can you pick me up?"

* * *

_**The End.**_

**Aha just kidding!**

**BUT, we're getting closer and closer to the end! YAY!**

**Hey, do you guys have any ideas for the name of the sequel? Because I'm really lost.**

**Anyway, TWO BREAK-UPS IN ONE CHAPTER? OMG what am I thinking?! Hence, the title of this chapter hehe**

**LOL review! Favorite! Follow! ****Byeeee guyss**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	26. Sneak Peek of the Sequel!

**Hi guys! Alright, this isn't a new chapter. I'll be posting it soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after, but yeah. Soon.**

**This is a sneak peek from the sequel. This sneak peek going to be part of chapter 2.**

**It's not the WHOLE chapter 2, but it's part of it. I decided to let you guys take a look on what the sequel will be like.**

**Btw, it's in Piper's POV. The whole sequel will be in Piper's POV. I might add some occasional Jason POV's, but it'll be mainly Piper.**

**Soooo I hope you guys like it! xxx**

* * *

**_Four Years Later (Late May)_**

"Piper! PIPER! Wake up!" my roommate, Alexandra, shouts.

I grumble and hide under my covers. Oh, come ON. Can I not get a moment of peace?

"PIPEY!"

"Don't call me that," I mumble.

"PIPER MCLEAN! Don't make me get a glass of water and pour it down your back again!"

"If you do, I will murder you."

"SERIOUSLY, PIPER! GET. UP. We're an hour late for class!"

"What?!" I quickly bolt upright. I rub my eyes and grab my phone from my side table. I check the time and frown. "But it's eight. Classes don't start until 10."

"Yeah, I know. I lied."

I narrow my eyes at her. "_Alexandra_ _June_."

"_Piper_ _McLean_."

"You are such a loser."

"But you love me!" she sings, walking out of my room, raising her arms in the air. "Hurry up and get dressed! We're going to Starbucks. We have a final today and I need caffeine in my system to work."

I groan. Finals. Shudder.

There's about two weeks, if not less, until graduation. We're going to graduate college, with degrees. Not diplomas. Degrees. And then, we start our careers. No more school. No more tests. Just jobs.

I'm scared out of my wits.

I sigh and get out of bed, and change into a t-shirt and jeans. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I really don't care how I look. Hell, it's a testing day. _Nobody_ cares how they look.

Except for all the bimbos here.

Including Khione.

I shake myself out of those thoughts. I have a test today. I need to focus myself. I need to review my notes. I need a caramel frappuchino.

* * *

_At Starbucks_

Alexandra and I enter the Starbucks shop. A bunch of Jupiter University students are here already. We wait in line and talk a bit, before Alexandra glances at the front of the line and pales.

I raise an eyebrow. "Alexandra?"

She looks back at me. "Piper, uh, I think we should leave. I mean, who needs coffee?"

I roll my eyes. "Alexandra, you woke me up at eight for coffee. And now you're saying you don't want any?"

"Well, we can go to another coffee place."

"We're already here. And I don't think there are any near coffee places. What's going on with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Piper, we should-"

"Jason, stop!" I hear a familiar voice squeal. My breath hitches. I slowly turn towards where the voice came from, from the front of the line.

And my heart shatters, like whenever it does when I see them

When I see Khione and Jason.

He has his arm snaked around her waist, and is shamelessly nuzzling her ear. She's squealing and all the baristas are looking at them and cooing. "Aw, what a cute couple! They are SO gonna get married one day!"

Alexandra nudges me. "Hey, Piper, maybe we should go-"

"No, no. I'm...I'm fine," I assure her. I glance back at Jason and Khione. They look so...happy. Jason looks happy.

How could he look so happy after what he's done to me? After he broke my heart? After he lied to me?

The answer is clear. He told me himself. There's a part of me not wanting to believe him, and still not being able to grasp what he told me.

He didn't really love me.

* * *

**OKAY DON'T KILL ME!**

**I can't tell you what happened! (Unless you want me to, and you want spoilers. Then, just PM me or something xP)**

**But...if you read the sequel, you will find out! :D**

**And you will be seeing new and old characters. Remember Will Solace? He will be in it, too! ****And I also used other characters, such as Alexandra June. (One of my reviewers)**

**Okay, I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! ~~~~**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	27. I Got Into a Fight With a Gorilla

**Did everyone like the sneak peek? LOLOL xD**

**Ahahaha so I'm gonna edit the first few chapters of Mixed Feelings, because I re-read them, and it's...ugh. I seriously was like "What the heck? Did I actually write this?"**

**Anyway, I still need a name for the sequel, so keep sending suggestions! I'll make sure to give you credit for coming up with it!**

**Alright, so go ahead and read xxx Sorry for the late update by the way! Okay, just never trust me if I tell you when I'm gonna update, 'kay?**

* * *

Piper's POV

"Piper, will you stop crying and tell me what happened?" Hazel asks, sounding impatient.

After I called Hazel, she came almost immediately. When she came, she saw me curled up on the floor, hugging my knees and crying. She literally had to drag me into the car, and had to shove me through the passenger door.

She's currently driving, trying to find out what happened, while I'm pathetically crying.

"Dylan...he...Jason," I manage to choke out.

Hazel sighs and pulls over. She parks the car and turns to me.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I ask her.

"I want to know what happened. So just stop crying and tell me. You're scaring me."

I sniff. "Dylan and I...we...broke up."

Hazel widens her eyes. "What? Why? You guys were like, legendary! You were known as the girl who tamed the bad boy! The cliche couple! The envy of the school! The-"

"I get it," I interrupt, my sobs finally stopping. "Reyna and Jason broke up, too."

"What does that have to do with you?"

I sigh. _Okay, here goes nothing_.

"Remember when Jason's house got bombed and he told everyone he was staying at a hotel?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well...he wasn't...exactly..saying the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"He's staying at my house."

"_What_?!"

I nod, sheepishly. "Yeah."

"But why? How? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? Why did he lie? I thought you guys hated each other since sophomore year! How about his mom? How did your parents let him-"

"Let me finish," I cut her off.

Hazel sighs, defeated, and shuts up for the time being. "Okay, fine. Go on."

"And well, you saw my house before right?"

"Yeah?"

"And...you know that I'm...well, I'm kind of 'rich', right?"

"Filthy rich."

"Whatever. But, do you know who my dad is?"

"Uh...no?"

"Well, he's Tristan McLean."

After a split second, Hazel bursts out laughing. I stare at her, confused and a bit irritated.

"You...you're joking right?" she asks in between laughs.

I give her a flat look. "I'm not joking."

Hazel stares at me. "Piper...McLean...Tristan McLean," she mutters, probably to herself. Suddenly, her eyebrows shoot up. "OH MY GODS! YOUR DAD IS TRISTAN MCLEAN! _THE_ TRISTAN MCLEAN! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I know, I know! I just didn't want to tell anyone!"

"But how about me?! I'm your best friend!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Who else knows?"

"Well, you'll find out if you shut up!"

She shuts her mouth.

I sigh before continuing. She listens quietly until I finish.

"So why are you crying?" she asks. "Jason is in LOVE with you! You're single now! You should be happy!"

"Hazel, you don't know what happened just now."

"What?"

"We bumped into Reyna, and he excused himself. She told me that Jason, you know, likes me. And-"

"Loves. He loves you," Hazel corrects.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, so Dylan overheard and got really pissed off, and then confronted me. Then I told him that I also, uh, love Jason, and he..." I wasn't sure if I should finish.

"He what?"

A tear escapes from my eye. "He..he hit me."

She gasps. "What?"

"Slapped me, to be accurate."

"On your face?"

I nod, another tear running down my face.

I know that hitting girls is a bad thing, but I feel like I sort of deserve it. But seriously, what else can I do? I tried to like Dylan, I really did. But I can't help it, I'm hopelessly in love with Jason.

And it just so happens that he loves me back.

"I was WONDERING where you got that mark from!"

My hand flies up to my left cheek, where Dylan had hit me. "Mark? What mark?"

"Don't worry, some concealer can cover that up."

"But, what if Georgia sees it? Or Dad? Or Luke? Or Thal-"

"Or Jason."

"Yeah, him too! Shit!"

"It's fine. Do you want to crash at my house?"

I shake my head. "No, I'd rather go home. But can you come over?"

She nods. "Yeah, of course. Now, I'm gonna start driving, 'cause we're getting dirty looks from other drivers."

* * *

Jason's POV

After Reyna left, I've pretty much been lying on my bed, doing absolutely nothing, just staring at the ceiling.

I check the time on my phone. It's 4:16. I've got to get up.

I lazily get out of bed and walk into my bathroom - my real bathroom. I don't want to bump into Piper. I can't get that image of her and Dylan kissing out of my head. I know I'll lose my cool if I see her.

I walk into the bathroom, and lock the door, checking my reflection in the mirror. I wince. I look like crap.

After I'm done taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I change into fresh clothes and go downstairs, into the kitchen, to get some breakfast - or lunch, whatever.

As I'm pouring out some juice into a glass, I hear the front door open. I snap my head up, placing the juice carton on the counter. I tip-toe into the hallway, where the front door is to see who came.

Piper. Of course.

And...Hazel?

How come Piper let Hazel come? Does Hazel know her secret? Does Hazel know I live here? Does Hazel-

"Let's go to my room," Piper tells Hazel. Her voice sounds a little hoarse. They either don't notice me, or pretend that I'm invisible.

I look closer at Piper. Something doesn't seem right. Her eyes are puffy, like she'd been crying. And...what's that red mark on her face?

"Okay," Hazel says. They walk upstairs, speedy-quick.

I scratch my head, confused. What's going on? What happened?

So I do what any other mature eighteen year old would do.

I eavesdrop on their conversation outside of her bedroom.

* * *

"Piper, stop crying, for God's sake!" I hear Hazel tell her.

"I-I can't!" Piper wails.

"Gods, Piper. You need to be strong. Dylan's a douche. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! He actually loved me, but I broke his heart! What kind of monster am I?"

My heartbeat accelerates. What's she talking about? Did she break up with Dylan?

"Piper, break-ups happen all the time. He just overreacted. Besides, what kind of guy slaps the girl he 'loves' and just leaves her in a parking lot stranded and alone?"

At that moment, I only heard those words echo in my brain.

_What kind of guy slaps the girl he 'loves' and just leaves her in a parking lot stranded and alone?_

_...Kind of guy slaps the girl he 'loves'..._

_...Guy slaps the girl he 'loves'..._

_...Slaps the girl..._

I feel my jaw snap. I'm clenching my fists. I see red. I only see red.

Dylan fucking hit Piper.

As quick as lightning, I turn on my heel and stomp into my room. I grab my keys and walk out to the hallway. I walk out of the front door and slam it behind me. I unlock my car and hop in. I start the engine and drive, while dialing Percy.

Percy will have the address. He's on the soccer team with him.

After two rings, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Percy, can you get me Dylan's address?"

"Dylan Vance?"

"Yeah."

"The one Piper's dating?"

"No. They're not dating."

"But Piper told me-"

"Percy, just give me the address."

"Okay. I'll text it to you."

"I'm driving."

"Then pull over."

I sigh and do what he says. "Fine. Text it. And hurry."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hang up, tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

After Percy texts me the address, I quickly enter it into my GPS and find the directions. I start driving.

Dylan is dead.

* * *

_Ding dong._

Soon, the door opens, revealing Dylan. "Hey, who-"

He pauses once he sees me. His eyes turn dark and cold. I'm pretty sure my face mirrors the exact same expression.

"What do you want?" he hisses.

"You hit Piper," I tell him, my voice on the edge of rage.

Dylan narrows his eyes at me. "Just leave."

"You hit Piper. You fucking _hit_ Piper."

"Listen, I suggest you leave before I lose my control."

"Why did you hit her?"

He lifts his fist and punches me right on the face. I felt something warm trailing down my forehead. I touched it and glanced at my fingers. Blood.

I look back at Dylan. "Why did you hit Piper?"

He clenches his jaw and punches me again, right on my left eye. My eye was closed, but I could feel the area where he hit me bruising up.

I don't care.

"Why the fuck did you hit her, Vance?"

Another punch. This time, he punches my stomach.

"Tell me why you hit her. Why did you dare lay a hand on her?"

He kicks my stomach. My breath is knocked out for a moment, but it returns. I don't care if he knocks me unconscious.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?"

He kicks me in the same spot again, but this time, it's harder. I feel a sharp, searing pain in my rib cage, but I ignore it.

"Why did you fucking hit her?"

He hits me again. And again. And again. But I don't do anything.

I just stand there, taking the hits from him. Nothing could faze me. No matter how hard he hit me. I didn't give a shit. All I care about is Piper. And nobody can lay a hand on Piper.

Suddenly, visions flash in my brain. Piper and Dylan at school, when I found out that they're dating. Piper and Dylan at Aunty Em's. Piper and Dylan at Prom. Piper and Dylan kissing at Prom.

And then I imagine Dylan slapping Piper.

In two seconds flat, I punch him and before I know it, he's lying on the floor, holding his nose in pain.

"What the FUCK?!" he screeches. He makes a move to get up, but I quickly pin him down to the floor. I start throwing punches at him, only seeing red.

"You had the _nerve_ to hit Piper?!"

He tries to lay a few hits on me. Key word: tries.

"Why did you hit her, you cunt?!"

"Because I fucking love her!" he shouts, finally managing to punch my torso. My breath is knocked out for a second, but it quickly returns as I punch his face.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have laid a hand on her!" I shout, striking his jaw.

He growls at me, almost lifting his hand when...

"Dylan, baby, where did you go? I've been waiting for - oh my God, what's going on?!"

We both whip our heads around. My eyes widen once I see a blonde girl who's wearing only a shirt. A guy's shirt.

Dylan's shirt.

I slowly turn my head to face a flustered Dylan, who's looking back and forth at me and at the blonde. "Uh, um, Becky! I, uh, um-"

"You fucking bastard," I hiss.

He glares at me. "You don't know anything."

"Oh, really? So you didn't slap your now ex-girlfriend? You didn't just tell me you love her? You didn't hook up with some other chick right after you both broke up?"

"You better close your-"

"Shut it, Vance," I growl. "And you say you love her."

"I do!"

"It doesn't matter!" I yell. "You don't deserve Piper." I turn to walk away, my hand almost making contact with the doorknob when Dylan called out to me.

"Oh, so you do?"

I turn to him. "I don't know, Vance. Probably not. But I know that I would never hit her or hook up with another girl right after we broke up."

With that, I turn the doorknob, step outside of the house, and leave.

* * *

Piper's POV

After Hazel left, I pretty much laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing.

I should tell Jason. I should tell him that I know. I should tell him that I know he likes me. I should tell him how I feel about him.

But what if Reyna was lying? What if she wasn't actually saying the truth? What if-

_Ding dong_.

"I'll get it!" Thalia calls from downstairs.

I nod, even though she can't see me, and continue lying on my bed. Jason. Who ever knew that he used to like me in sophomore year? When, though? When did he realize? When he broke up with Drew? When he broke up with Reyna? When he-

"What the HELL, Jason?!" I hear Thalia shout.

I bolt upright, confused. I quickly get out of bed and slam the door open, running downstairs. I rush to the hallway where the front door is and gasp once I see Jason.

Oh. My. God.

Jason, whose face was once visible, looks like he got beaten up by twelve face is swollen and covered in bruises, he has a black eye, his lip is cut, his knuckles are bleeding and he's holding his stomach in pain.

"Did you get beaten up by a gorilla or something?" Thalia asks.

He rolls his eyes and winces as if it hurt. He's not really looking at her or at me. I don't even think he sees me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly look behind myself to see Georgia, Luke, and Dad coming into the hallway to see what's going on.

Georgia quickly rushes towards him. "Jason! Oh, my poor baby! What happened to you?"

"Jason, dude, are you okay? Did you get mugged or something?" Luke asks.

"Jason, I think we need to go see a doctor. You look like an elephant walked all over you," my dad tells him.

Jason doesn't answer or respond to anyone. He just shoves past Thalia and walks in. He walks towards the stairs, where I'm standing. But he doesn't see me.

"Jason?" Georgia calls. "Don't go upstairs just yet, we need to get you bandaged! Tell me what happened!"

Finally he glances up with a sigh and meets my eyes. He blinks twice, obviously surprised to see me. I stare at him, trying to see how he looks at me. Does he look at me like he likes me?

"I had to take care of something," he finally says. Then he walks past me and goes upstairs to his room.

We all watch him as he leaves, dumbfounded.

* * *

Jason's POV

As soon as I reach my room, I sigh and close the door, wincing as my knuckles made contact with the door. Ugh.

I stand in front of my mirror, gaping at my reflection. Yikes. I look like death.

While I examine my black eye, someone knocks on my door. My heart races. Is it Piper?

"Yeah?" I call, trying to sound normal.

"Can I come in?" I hear Thalia's voice ask. I slump my shoulders in disappointment. "Yeah, come in," I say.

Thalia comes in and closes the door behind her. She walks over and sits on the edge of my bed.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What happened, Jason? Seriously, you look horrible."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious."

I sigh. "I can't tell you."

"Jason, seriously. Is it about Piper?"

I stare at her in shock. "What?"

"You heard me."

"How...how did you know?"

"I saw you standing outside her door today. And then you looked like you were gonna murder someone, and then you went somewhere."

"You were _spying_ on me?!"

"I wasn't spying. I simply just saw you. Besides, you're the one who was eavesdropping on her."

If my black eye didn't hurt so much, I would have rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, it does have to do with Piper. But I'm not telling you anything."

"Jason."

"What?"

"I know you like her."

"How?"

"It's obvious. Remember two years ago, when I first met her? It was at the movies, and she was on a date with Leo."

I recall that time and nod slowly. "Yeah, so?"

"You know how you were looking at her?"

"How?"

"Have you ever seen the way Brad looks at Angelina?"

I scoff. "You're making a reference to a movie star?"

"Yes. I am."

"Whatever. What's your point?"

"My point is that you should tell her you like her."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Are you seriously _that_ chicken?"

"She doesn't like me."

"How would you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

"Look, just saying, if you don't try, you'll never know."

"Thalia-"

"And just remember, if Luke didn't tell me that he liked me, none of this would be happening."

I stare at her. She stares back. We have a mini staring contest before I finally blink.

"Okay, whatever."

"Alright, now I'm gonna go. Because, seriously. Your face is creeping me out."

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"I know." Thalia winks at me before getting up and walking out of my room. She closes the door behind her.

I examine my bruises before I hear a knock on my door again. _Thalia_. "Come in," I say.

The door opens. But it's not Thalia.

It's Piper.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**Ahahaha I'm evil, I know.**

**So, question of the day: Who watched the Teen Choice Awards?**

**Okay, so the next chapter is going to be the last one, and it might take some time for me to update because it's gonna be REALLLLYYY long!**

**So anyway, have a great day! Bye guys! Don't forget to review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	28. The Grand Finale

**Okay, guys. This is it. This is the end of Mixed Feelings. (Sorry for the late update, but I really wanted to make this chapter long and special. I've also been busy with school. I'm taking THREE AP classes.)**

**Well, there will be a sequel. But hey, this is the end of the FIRST book. Aghh! I'm about to cry!**

**Thank you guys SO much for reading and believing in me, even though I know that the first few chapters are really sucky and short. I just edited the first chapter, if you guys wanna take a look...**

**After reading all the suggestions for a sequel name, these are the nominees: Lost Feelings, Fixed Feelings, and Discovered Feelings.**

**In the reviews, tell me which one you guys like better.**

**Anyways, go on and read! xxx**

* * *

Piper's POV

"Come in," I hear him say.

I take a deep breath as I open the door and close it behind me. He widens his eyes once he sees that it's me.

"Hey," I say.

"Piper, uh, hey. What...what are you doing here?"

_Come on, Piper. You'll have to do this sooner or later_.

I bite my lip and come over to him. "I need to tell you something."

He raises an eyebrow. "Um, okay. Go ahead."

"Okay, this may come as a shock to you but...I recently realized that I liked you."

A few seconds of total silence pass until I finally dare to look up.

Jason is staring at me. "You...you do?" he asks, unsure. Then he cracks a smile. "I...I like you, too."

I sigh. "Jason. I said 'liked'. Not 'like'. I'm...I'm sorry."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Okay, that wasn't the REAL chapter. Sorry, just HAD to prank you all xD August Fools!**

**Don't worry, Piper's not losing her feelings anytime soon! I'm not THAT cruel.**

**Okay, now go on and read the REAL last chapter.**

* * *

Piper's POV

I hover my fist over the door. Should I come in? Or does he just want to be alone?

I go over the best-case scenarios and worst-case scenarios in my head.

Best case scenario:

-Jason will be happy that I came in and will confess that he likes me and we'll kiss and he'd give me roses and we would ride on a horse off to the sunset and we'll have a happily-ever-after.

Worst case scenario:

-Jason will be irritated and angry at me for coming and bothering him when he just wants to be alone and he'd stop liking me and start hating me and would chase me out of his room with a pitchfork, stabbing me with it repeatedly.

Do I knock or do I run?

I take a deep breath and make a quick decision.

I knock on his door.

A siren goes off in my head. Thoughts start swarming my mind at once.

_Oh my GODS, what did I do?! I should have just took the safe route and stayed in my room! Why do I have to make the stupid decisions? There's still time, I can still run away and pretend like this never-_

"Come in."

_Well, crap._

I hesitantly open the door and step inside the room. I close the door behind me and look up to meet Jason's eyes. He stares at me, shocked and obviously confused.

"Uh, hey," I say lamely.

"Oh, um, hey. I-I didn't expect you here," Jason stammers.

"Oh, if you want, I can come another time-"

"No, no! It's fine. I just didn't know you'd come."

"Oh, uh, okay."

An awkward moment of silence passes by us.

_Goddammit Jason, say something!_

To my relief, he finally speaks up. "So, why did you come?"

I bite my lip. _Because I am hopelessly in love with you, you idiot_. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I've been better."

"You don't say." I smile.

Jason smiles back and something stirs inside of me. His smile...he has a nice smile...

I mentally slap myself. I sound like one of those cliche, love-struck girls in books and movies.

"Um, anyway," I start. "I, well, I..."

He nods, as if telling me to continue.

"I want to...I want to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

_Come on, Piper! Just say it!_

"I want to ask who you got in a fight with."

_Great job, Piper. You are officially a big-time coward._

Jason raises his eyebrows. "How do you know I got in a fight?"

"I...I just...I don't know."

"Well, I did. I did get in a fight."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Uh, with who?" I could care less, but now I'm getting a bit curious. Who did Jason fight?

"You wanna know who?"

I could feel myself growing impatient. "Yes, Jason, I want to know who you got into a fight with."

"Okay. I'll tell you AFTER you tell me who hit you."

I stare at him shocked. "W-what?"

He points to my cheek. "The slap mark."

My hand immediately reaches my cheek. "How did you...how did you know it was a slap mark?" I ask.

He shrugs and doesn't say anything.

We stare at the floor, not daring to look at each other or speak up. There are so many questions I want to ask...and so many things I want to tell him.

"Why did you do that to me?" I finally dare to blurt out.

He looks up at me, bewildered. "What?"

"The stuff in sophomore year. You were going to play me like you did with all those other girls. I was just some game to you. Why did you pretend we were friends?"

"I was only pretending in the beginning. Then, I actually started to like being friends with you. I wanted to do that stuff to you to...humiliate you, I guess. I thought you were a bitch. I was wrong. I was stupid."

"Yeah. You were."

He narrows his eyes at me. "I said I was sorry."

"I know."

Jason sighs. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I already have."

After that, we don't say anything else. I walk out of his room, disappointed he didn't say anything else.

* * *

Jason's POV

_A few weeks later_

"Good morning students!" Travis Stoll, the morning announcements guy said over the speaker. I was in Calculus, with Grover.

"Hope you're having a great morning! Just a reminder to the seniors, graduation is coming up! So you better buy your caps and gowns, available in the front office! Anyways, I know you're all VERY excited to know who the valedictorian is! So, I'm going to tell you!"

"You don't SAY, Travis!" Travis's girlfriend, Katie, sarcastically yells out from our classroom. Everyone starts laughing.

Grover nudges me. I look at him. "What?" I whisper.

"I heard the principal was torn between you and Piper for valedictorian," he whispers back.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

I nod and turn back to the front. I was secretly hoping Piper will be valedictorian. She deserves the position.

"Okay, so the moment you've ALL been waiting for..." Travis says. "The valedictorian is...Jason Grace!"

Everyone starts clapping and congratulating me. I politely smile and thank them, even though I was a bit disappointed Piper didn't get the position.

"And the salutatorian is...Piper McLean!"

Everyone claps again.

Including me.

I wish Piper was in this class. I barely see her around, even though we're living under the same roof. It's a little too busy right now, I guess. I mean, with finals, and college...I guess neither of us have time.

I want to talk to her. I want to tell her. But I can't. Because I'm fucking scared she's not gonna return my feelings.

Whatever.

I can't worry about THAT anymore. I have to write a speech for Graduation now. Just great.

* * *

_At Graduation_

"You are now officially high school graduates!" Ms. Dodds announces over the microphone.

Like some cliche high school movie, we all throw our caps in the air and start cheering and hugging each other. I laugh as Percy almost trips over his graduation robe and smacks my arm, calling me a douche.

After the ceremony, we were allowed to go off and talk to each other, along with taking pictures. I walk up to Thalia, Luke, Tristan and Mom while grinning.

"Congrats, little bro! Although your speech was kind of boring," Thalia tells me, ruffling my hair. I playfully smack her arm and laugh along with Luke.

We chat and I look around a bit until I spot Piper, who was walking over to us, with a confused look on her face.

After she reached up to us, she finally blurted out, "Dad?"

Tristan grins. "Congratulations, honey!"

"What are you doing here? If someone sees you, then-"

"It's the last day you'll be here, Piper. Might as well let the secret out. And besides, I couldn't miss your Graduation!"

"But-"

"Piper!" he whines. "Come on!"

Luke and Thalia laugh. He sounds like a little kid begging his mother for a candy bar.

Piper sighs and nods. "Okay, fine."

"Good. Now you and Jason stand next to each other so I can take a picture of you both."

Her eyes flicker to me and I freeze. It feels like it's been ages since I saw her multi-colored eyes.

To my surprise, she gives me a small smile as she comes over to stand next to me. She wraps an arm around my back and I wrap mine around her waist.

I watch her from the corner of my eye. She's blushing and is obviously trying to avoid my eyes. I feel a rush of joy. It's nice to know that I affect her as much as she affects me. I turn my attention to the front.

"Smile!"

We grin at the camera as I hear a click.

I peek at her the same time she peeks at me. We both let go of each other immediately, flustered.

"Um, I'm gonna go talk to Hazel," Piper tells everyone. She quickly walks away before any of us can reply.

* * *

Piper's POV

"Piper, hey!" Hazel says as I walk up to her and Frank.

"Hey," I tell her.

"I can't believe we're graduating," Frank says.

I nod, smiling.

"I know," Hazel and I chorus at the same time.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago when you were just a chubby kid with an obsession with football," a deep voice says.

I turn around to see Percy walking up to us with a huge grin on his face. Annabeth is right next to him.

Frank scowls. "Shut up."

We burst out laughing.

As we all talk a bit about what colleges we're going to, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I come face-to-face with Gwen, a girl in my Anatomy class

"Uh, hi Gwen."

"Hi Piper!" she chirps, sounding a bit giddy. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, go ahead."

"Can you get your dad to sign my autograph book?"

I blink twice. "Uh, you can go get a signature yourself, though."

She shakes her head. "No, I can't. Look." Gwen points to a large crowd of people.

A large crowd of people surrounding my father.

I widen my eyes. "Oh, um..."

"Please!" she begs. "I swear, I'll even pay you! Is a hundred bucks alright?"

"No! No! I mean, don't pay me. Uh, I'll get you the autograph-"

"Piper! Piper!" another voice shouts. I turn to see Mitchell, the guy who I sat next to in Geometry in sophomore year, running up to me.

"Can you please get your dad to sign my t-shirt?"

Suddenly, a bunch of other people run up to me, asking for different things.

"Can you get your dad to take a picture with me?"

"Can I get a copy of the _King Sparta _movie?"

"Can you ask your dad to follow me on Twitter?"

I turn, trying to find my friends, who were lost somewhere in the crowd of kids who were surrounding me.

Shit.

"Um, excuse me!" I quickly blurt out, running away from the kids. I run out of the auditorium, outside. I run out of the school building, towards the main entrance.

I quickly shove the doors open and rush to the steps, quickly collapsing onto them, feeling a little confused and exhausted.

Well, that was exhilarating.

"Well, I wasn't expecting company."

* * *

I whip around, widening my eyes. Jason was sitting next to the plants on the corner.

"Oh my gods, you scared me," I say.

He cracks a smile. "Actually, you scared _me_. You literally burst in here, as if you were being chased down by a pack of wolves or something."

I laugh. "Well, not wolves. More like Tristan McLean mega-fans."

"Ah, that's sort of my case, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I came here to avoid all those Georgia Grace fans."

I nod. He stands up and walks over to sit by me. I almost lean on his shoulder. But I resist the urge to. I can't make things even more awkward than they already are.

"So..." he says.

_Shit shit shit. Piper, SAY SOMETHING!_

"Uh...the sky is blue!" I blurt out before I can stop it. I mentally slap myself.

_The sky is blue! You don't say! Great job on acting like an idiot, Piper._

Jason looks at me as if I'm mental. I quickly smile at him, hoping that he'll just let that slip go.

"Right," he says, sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah! And the grass is green and the clouds are white and the dirt is brown and the roses are red and the violets are blue and the sunflowers are yellow with dark circles in the center-"

"Piper," he interrupts my humiliating ramble. I feel myself turn red.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

We sit side by side in silence, just staring off to space. I mentally groan. Is this what it's gonna be like? He's just gonna hide his feelings for me? Should I tell him how I feel?

_What do you think, Piper? _my inner voice mocks. _You just mortified yourself in front of him, yet again. Do you really think he'd still like you? That is, if Reyna was even telling the truth! She spread rumors about you being a slut. Don't you think she'd make a rumor about her ex liking some weird nerd who lives with him?_

But Reyna's changed. She wouldn't lie.

_You don't know that! Are you even that close with her? No, right?_

But he does. He _does_ like me.

_Do you really think that he still likes you? Are you forgetting he used to be a player? And the fact that he tried to humiliate you before?_

He apologized!

_Do you think he means it?_

Yes! I do! He had this...look! That look when he's all serious and...stuff!

_Oh, Piper. You're so naive._

"Shut up!" I yell.

Jason whips around to face me, with a bewildered look on his face. "Huh? But I wasn't talking."

"Oh, uh, not you," I tell him, feeling myself blush.

He nods slowly, looking at me as if I just told him that I stuff shrimps in my bra. He turns back, just staring at the sky.

A few seconds pass before I speak up. "Can I ask you something?"

Jason turns to me. "Go ahead."

"Let's just say that there's this girl. She was unsure of her feelings for this guy. Sometimes she was hopelessly in love with him and sometimes she wanted to rip his hair out and stuff it up his nose. She had mixed feelings. Then she discovers that the guy loves her, too. What should the girl do?"

Jason didn't miss a beat. "Tell the guy."

"But what if he stopped liking her?" I ask.

"But you didn't say like. You said love."

"So?"

"Liking a girl would just be temporary. Loving a girl would be forever."

I don't say anything for a while. "But...what if it's not true? What if she's wrong? What if he doesn't love her?"

"It would never hurt to try, would it? What would she be afraid of?"

"Getting rejected," I say in a 'duh' tone.

"So?"

"What if it gets all awkward?"

"What if he tells her he loves her, too?" He leans forward, so that we're almost touching noses.

We stare at each other for a moment before he sighs and leans back. "Piper?"

My heart starts racing. "Yeah?"

"What college are you going to?"

I blink, confused. "Um, Jupiter University."

He widens his eyes. "What?"

"Jupiter University? The one in California? The school colors are green-"

"No, I know. But...that's the same college I'm going to."

My mouth drops open. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. So, I guess we'll see each other there."

Jason smiles a bit. "Yeah, I guess we will."

We fall into a comfortable silence until he breaks it. "Piper?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna know who I got into a fight with?"

I rack my brain. Oh, right. The fight a couple of months ago. "Uh, yeah. Who?"

He frowns a bit. "Dylan Vance."

"_What_?!" I shriek.

"Yeah."

"Are you CRAZY? You got into a fight with him? Don't you know how his reputation is like? He gets into fights, drinks, smokes, rides on motorcycles, gambles-"

"And slaps innocent girlfriends," he interrupts.

I widen my eyes. "Wait-what?"

"I know he hit you, Piper. I overheard you talking to Hazel when you came home."

I wince. That day was my best day and my worst day. Worst, because I hurt a guy who actually cared about me. Best because I found out that Jason loved me.

"Well, thanks, but I deserved for him to hit me."

His expression hardens. "Just because you broke up with him, it doesn't mean that he could hit you."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"How do you know I broke up with him before he slapped me?"

He shrugs. "I guessed."

"Oh."

My head starts pounding. I inwardly start to smile. Not because Jason and Dylan got into a fight. I still feel bad about Dylan and I breaking up. But no, I smile because Jason beat him up for me.

He does love me.

"Piper, do you wanna know why I hit him?" he suddenly asks.

My grin becomes wider. I lean in so that our eyes are staring into each other and that we're almost touching noses.

"I already know," I whisper.

And then I press my lips against his.

* * *

Jason's POV

It takes me about a second to realize she's kissing me.

My eyes close as I slowly start to kiss her back.

You know that moment where everything just seems brighter and better? Yeah, this was one of those moments, only better.

The kiss was soft and gentle. It was exploring. It wasn't like all those other girls I kissed. No, those kisses were just...kisses. This kiss was something else. It was special.

The kiss wasn't perfect. Perfect is too much of a downgrade. No, it was _incredible_.

Soon, we pulled apart for air. I smiled down at her for a moment and she grinned back.

"I love you," she tells me.

My heartbeat accelerates and I feel my smile spreading wider. "I love you, too."

"I know."

I cock my eyebrow. "Wait, how do you...how do you know?"

"Well, a little frog told me," Piper said, smiling coyly.

I roll my eyes. "The saying is 'a little birdie told me'."

She frowns. "No, it's frog."

"It's birdie."

"It's frog."

"It's birdie."

"It's _frog_!"

"It's _birdie_!"

"IT'S FROG!"

"IT'S BIRDIE!"

"IT'S _FROG_!"

"IT'S FUCKING _BIRDIE_!"

"DON'T SAY 'FUCK'!"

"TOO FUCKING BAD! FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!"

So, we walked back into the building, hand in hand, bickering like little children.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**_Epilogue (Thalia and Luke's Wedding)_**

Piper's POV

"Thalia Grace, do you take Luke Castellan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asks her.

She smiles and nods. "I do."

"Aw," all the bridesmaids, including me, coo. I look at Jason, who's standing in the groom's side. I check him out. Wow, he looks hot in a tux. His hair is gelled back, calling attention to his perfect skin, which I'm jealous of, and his electric blue eyes. His jaw is sharp and defined. His lips look plump and kissable...boy, do I just wanna grab him and pull him under a table and shove my tongue down his-

Ahem.

He catches my eye and winks. I blush and quickly look back at the priest, who's now facing Luke.

"Luke Castellan, do you take Thalia Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Awww!" all the bridesmaids gush again. I grin happily. God, I love weddings. They're just so...romantic. There's something about the promise and the happiness that just makes me all mushy.

I peek at Jason again. I wonder if he likes weddings. I wonder if he ever thought about marriage. I wonder if he even WANTS to get married...

I shake my head. Whoa, what am I thinking? We've been together for only two months. Yeah, I love him, but it's way to early to start thinking about commitment.

Besides, who knows where we'll be in a few years? I know that we'll stay together, but maybe later, my opinion on marriage will change.

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace," the priest says.

Nobody says anything.

Soon, Luke and Thalia exchange rings. Finally, the priest says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Luke grins widely and kisses her. Everyone cheers and coos. The groomsmen whoop.

I smile, seeing Luke and Thalia pull apart. They both have this adoration in their eyes while they stare at each other. They face the audience and smile and wave.

I look at Jason, just in time to see him winking - at another bridesmaid. I glanced at her and scowled as she blushed and looked away. I turned my eyes to him and glared. He saw me and smiled.

I love you, he mouthed.

My anger magically faded away.

But my anxiety didn't.

Jason is a total flirt. He flirted with the waitress on the second date. He flirted with Thalia's friends. He flirted with Luke's cousin.

I know he loves me, and he tells me that he just flirts for fun, and that none of those girl compare to me, etc. But you can't blame me for getting jealous or being worried that he'll like another girl more than me.

Nah. That'll never happen.

I love him. He loves me. And that's that.

* * *

After the ceremony, we went to the reception hall. I sat with Jason, my dad, and his mom. Thalia and Luke were talking to the guests, thanking them for coming.

"So, Georgia, how does it feel to see your daughter getting married?" Dad asks her.

Georgia smiles brightly. "Oh, I'm so happy! Now, just one more child to go, and then it's all over!"

I blush and peek at Jason, to see him roll his eyes. "Mom, it's too early to think about..._that_."

Even though I know he's right, my heart sinks a little. Maybe he doesn't even WANT to settle down.

Georgia scoffs. "Oh, please!"

I watch as Jason and his mother bicker and laugh. I talk to my dad a bit and soon, the announcer makes an announcement.

"Hey to all the single bridesmaids! It is now time for the bride to toss the bouquet!"

I look back at Jason and he ushers for me to go. I hesitantly stand up, and walk over to where all the bridesmaids are standing.

To my surprise, Thalia sees me and comes over to me. "Piper!" she whisper-yells once she's right in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to toss the bouquet to you. Don't you DARE drop it or walk away!"

I widen my eyes. "But that's not allowed-"

"Alright! I'm ready!" Thalia yells, walking back to her old spot. I freeze up. I can't move from my spot, even though my instincts are yelling at me to run.

"Okay, ONE!"

Shit.

"TWO!"

Double shit.

"THREE!"

Holy shit with a cherry on top.

It all seems to happen in slow motion. Thalia tosses the bouquet, right in my direction. All the bridesmaids scream, coming over to my side. But they're too late. Because my hands reach out instinctively and catch the bouquet.

I widen my eyes in shock, staring at the bouquet.

I just caught the bouquet.

Crap. Crap. Crap. I am going to _kill_ Thalia.

What will Jason think?

"Yay! Go Piper!" Georgia cheers.

All the bridesmaids look disappointed but clap for me anyway. Thalia beams at me and Luke winks. I see my dad grinning, giving me a thumbs up.

And Jason...

He looks shocked, nervous...and a hint of a smile on his face?

As all the bridesmaids clear out, I run to the back hallway.

Why do I always get caught in these situations?

Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I immediately know that it's Jason. I whip around and meet his electric blue eyes.

"Uh, I didn't mean to catch the bouquet! I swear! Thalia threw it to me on purpose! Trust me, I'm not trying to pressure you or make you nervous or make you start thinking about marriage! It's too early! And we're JUST going to college! I don't even WANT to get married. Well, I do, but not right now! No pressure! Trust me, I'm not like that-"

Jason cuts me off by crashing his lips onto mine, kissing me. I kiss him back right away. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Finally, he leans away. He smiles and rests his forehead on mine. I smile back.

"You should really ramble more often. That way, I can kiss you again."

I fake a scowl. "Shut up."

He chuckles and pulls me in for another kiss. I forgot all about bouquets and rambles and weddings as I lose myself in his kisses.

* * *

Jason and I had a long love story.

It was full of mixed feelings. Maybe if we didn't have any mixed feelings, we probably would have realized that we liked each other a lot sooner. We could have saved ourselves some time and trouble, and we could have ended up together a lot faster.

But it was totally worth the long wait.

And I wouldn't trade the memories for anything.

* * *

**AHHHHHH! IT'S DONE! OH MY GODS, IT'S DONE!**

**Thank you guys for being with me throughout the Mixed Feelings journey. If you guys don't want to bother reading the sequel, it's TOTALLY fine! If you just wanna end it here, it's up to you! :)**

**I know that I'm not always the best updater (Okay, I'm ALWAYS not the best updater) but you guys support me anyway, and I cannot thank you enough!**

**I'm going to edit the first few chapters a bit because they really aren't that good...**

**I also have started another FanFiction, which is also Jasper (Be careful, the first chapter sucks). You guys can entertain yourselves with that until I post the sequel.**

**Don't forget to vote for the name! I love you guys SOOOOO much, thanks for being the best readers EVER! xxx**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	29. Bonus Chapter: First Date

**Whoa. FLASHBACK.**

**On this day, 365 days ago, I had posted the first chapter of Mixed Feelings. I was nervous, scared, and never thought of the fact that I might get more than 30 reviews.**

**But guess what?**

**WE GOT 557!**

**Happy Anniversary Mixed Feelings! I hope you all like this extra special bonus chapter I put up :D**

* * *

Jason's POV

"Jason, chill out. You'll be okay," Grover tried to calm me down.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! It's our first date!" I panic.

"If you chill out, it'll be okay. Piper's excited, from what I hear from Hazel," Frank mentions.

I roll my eyes. "Great. So if I mess up, I'll crush her dreams and hopes. Thanks, Frank. Really. Thanks."

Frank frowns and scratches his head. "That was supposed to calm you down."

Leo groans and runs a finger through his curly hair. "Dude, chill out. You'll be fine. When I asked Piper out, I was also pretty nervous, but the evening was actually-"

"Please don't remind me that you went out with my girlfriend," I glare at him pointedly. He raises his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, man, didn't mean to make you all jealous."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure."

Percy sighs. "Shut up, all of you. Jason, where are you taking her anyway?"

I scoff. "I'm not telling you! You'll tell Annabeth everything and then she'll obviously tell Piper!"

"No I won't!"

"Yeah, you will," Leo snickers. "You're whipped."

"Right. Because I was the one who helped Calypso pick out a bra in Victoria's Secret at the mall the other day," Percy retorts.

Leo widens his eyes. "Dude, that was confidential!"

"Too bad."

"Well, whatever. It was definitely fun seeing Calypso half naked."

"Can you guys focus?!" I practically screamed.

"On what?" Frank asks.

"I need help! This is our first date together! It's taken me two years to even admit to her face that I love her."

"Actually, she's the one who made the first move," Grover pipes up.

One glare from me shuts him up.

"Look, I just need to make sure everything goes perfect," I sigh.

Percy scoffs. "I'm the most romantic guy out of all of these idiots. You should ask ME for help."

Leo rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm the one who dated Piper-"

"Leo, do you want me to rearrange your face?!" I warn him again.

Leo finally shuts up.

Percy stares at me. "Okay, look. The key is confidence. If you show a hint of vulnerability, the whole date will be a disaster. Just remember your past girlfriends. What did they like?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Well, they weren't always actual dates. Except for Drew and Reyna, but they're completely opposite from Piper. The other girls...well, all we did was make out in my car or whatever."

"Pig," Grover mutters.

"Goat," I shot back.

"Okay, so just be prepared. Show her special stuff. Hold her hand, kiss her in public, all that shit. Don't be too weird. And don't get too physical because then she'll think all you want from her is sex. Oh, and make sure you pay the bill. Be a gentleman."

"Alright, got it," I nod.

"Hey, you should also compliment her," Frank adds.

"Oh, and don't flirt with other girls," Leo points out.

I narrow my eyes. "I won't."

"You did at Thalia's wedding."

"What?! No I didn't!"

Leo nods. "Yeah you did. Piper told Calypso and Calypso told me."

"Seriously, man. If you keep flirting with other girls, she'll break up with you," Grover sighs.

I clench my fists. "No, she won't. Now shut up and tell me everything about first dates."

* * *

After I got ready, I quickly texted Piper that I was coming and told her to be prepared. I walked out to my car and admired the night sky. I hope she likes our first date.

I drive to her house and park my car in the driveway. I miss living with her. But then again, if I kept living with her, I'd probably always get nervous and anxious. She makes these butterflies always appear in my stomach. God, I sound like a girl.

Soon, Tristan opens the door and gives me a big grin. "Jason, my boy! I heard that you're taking Piper out on a date."

I grin back. "Yeah, I am. Is she there?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a minute or so. Anyway, I guess it's time to interrogate you."

"Huh?"

Tristan's expression changes into a serious and threatening one. "Now, listen. I expect you to be a gentleman. I know about your reputation."

I widen my eyes. Oh shit.

"If you dare knock my daughter up, I'll go all Godzilla on you. Don't. Make. Babies."

Did he just tell me not to get Piper pregnant?

I turn red. "I won't."

"You won't what?"

"I won't knock her up."

"Good. Now, just in case, if you just can't resist, I'm going to give you this. I expect you to make no mistakes." Tristan suddenly reaches into his pocket.

To my shock and astonishment, he pulls out five condoms. I widen my eyes as he hands them to me.

"Sir, it's okay. We won't be needing those," I quickly tell him.

Tristan rolls his eyes. "Son, I was a teenage boy once. Your hormones are raging. Just take them. Just in case."

"Tristan, no, I really don't need them."

"Take them!"

"We won't be using them! It's our FIRST date!"

"So?!"

"Hey, Jason, you're - Dad? What's that? Are those...condoms?"

We both look up to see Piper behind us and staring at us while Tristan is handing me condoms and I'm raising my hands up in surrender.

We stay in silence for a moment before Piper sighs. "Oh my God. My life will never be normal. Let's go, Jason."

I nod and quickly walk out.

"But the condoms! Don't knock my daughter up!" Tristan yells behind me.

Piper shuts the door and quickly runs up to me. "Did he just tell you not to knock me up?"

I nod. "Yeah."

She sighs. "Great. Let's go."

I suddenly remember what I need to say to her. "You look gorgeous."

Piper blushes. "Thanks. Now hurry up, and let's go before my dad starts asking me if I want birth control shots."

* * *

"So, this is our date, huh?" Piper smiles.

I smile back. "Yeah. But you're so gonna lose."

"Bring it on," she challenges.

I brought her to the bowling alley. I wasn't sure what she'd like but I remembered that she told me when we were at her house, after we started dating, that she wanted to go bowling. So, I brought her.

"Let me go get our shoes. What's your size?"

"Seven."

"Alright, wait here."

"Okay," she nods.

Once I go pick up our shoes, I start to think of my old worries. I was so stupid. Nothing can go wrong. It's just Piper. We love each other, and that's that.

After picking up the shoes, I go back to where Piper's standing, looking through her phone at something.

Suddenly, my boyfriend senses start tingling.

I turn my head around to see a group of guys staring openly at Piper and grinning, while nudging the guy in the middle. The guy turns red and laughs at them to knock it off while licking his lips as he stares at _my _girlfriend.

Hell no.

I walk up to Piper and she looks up and smiles at me. "Hey, did you get the shoes?" she asks.

I smile back at her, hoping that the fuckers see. "Yeah, I did. Here you go, _Pipes_."

"Alright then, _Sparky_." Piper grabs the shoes from me and quickly slips off her sneakers and puts on her bowling shoes, while I do the same. I discreetly peek at the guys who were staring at my girlfriend. They're still staring but the guy in the middle is glaring at me. I glare back before turning to Piper with a wide smile.

"Let's go," I whisper, leaning in. She blushes at our close proximity. I smile and peck her lips, knowing that the guys are watching.

She blushes again once I pull away and I hold out my hand for her to come. We walk to where the balls are and grab them. I peek at the guys again who are still staring and glaring at me at the same time. I clench my jaw and turn back to Piper, and discreetly put my hand inside her back pocket, squeezing her butt.

Piper just rolls her eyes playfully and turns around to me. "Jason."

I grin at her, forgetting about the assholes for a moment. "Yes?" I ask, squeezing her butt tighter.

She yelps and I laugh before she cuts me off with a kiss. I grin against her lips and kiss her back, taking my hand out of her pocket and moving both of my hands to her waist.

Once she pulls away, she whispers to me, "You're cute when you're jealous."

I widen my eyes. "What? I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous?"

Piper giggles. "Um, Sparky? You were giving those guys 'The Look'."

"The Look?"

"The same one you gave Dylan before we started dating."

I shrug. "I'm just telling them that you're mine. The fucker in the middle was about to come and ask for your number. I know it."

"Then I'd tell him no. I love you, remember?"

"Hmm, I actually don't remember. Care to refresh my memory?"

And that's how we started kissing for two minutes before we decided to finally start bowling.

She beat me, of course.

But afterwards, we went to go grab pizza. And after we ate, we sat in my car and pretty much started making out. But not like how I used to with all those other girls.

Because this time, it was with Piper.

And Piper is different, no matter how cliche that sounds.

Needless to say, it was the best date ever.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry, I wanted to make it longer and include Piper's POV but then I was like "Jason's POV is funny though."**

**So yeah, thank you guys so much! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MIXED FEELINGS AGAIN!**

**Love you all! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really want to hear your thoughts on this!**

**Thanks for reading! xx**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


End file.
